Réflexion sur le Trône durant la folie du Fou
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Un nouveau genre, une envie folle...Faites entrez le Roi !
1. Chapter 1

**Je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne qui aime écrire un petit commentaire avant chaque chapitre...Je suis en vrai dire assez timide...Je m'explique : POur moi un écris c'est un travail énorme, on met un peu de nous même dans l'histoire. Et donner un peu de moi, c'est intimidant. Je n'ai pas oubliée la suite de la Licorne, je voulais un peu moin de loudeur dans ma vie...Alors, Faites entrez le Roi !  
**

* * *

Le fou du Roi était assit bien tranquillement, tout avaché, nonchalant comme il était. Son Roi arrivait, il était nerveux depuis quelque temps. Depuis dans le fond qu'on lui avait promit Lady Katherine Beckett fille du duc Jim Beckett, pour épouse. Le fou lui, trouvait les mariages ridicules, pourquoi se promettre a une seule femme, quand toutes étaient à ses pieds. En temps que fou du Roi il avait tout les droits ... ou presque. Il était au service de sa Majesté depuis maintenant dix ans. Ce qu'il était avant ne dérangeait personne. Il était tout simplement le meilleur fou. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir, ou peut-être depuis que le monde est monde, les Rois avaient leur bouffon attitré, appelé le fou du Roi, le seul personnage pouvant sans conséquence se moquer du souverain.

Ces fous devenaient les bouffons a part entière du Roi, et perdaient leurs noms, et même leurs familles. Pour celui qui nous intéresse, ça lui était égal, il n'avait jamais eu vie de prince, mais vivre dans le château de sa Majesté était un rêve devenu réalité. Il avait lui même trouvé son nom de fou : Castle. Il s'était proclamé Château dans le château. Il voulait oublier qu'il avait été Richard Rodger III du nom. Un peu ridicule, en sachant très bien qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père. Que sa mère le proclame III Richard Rodger, venait du sarcasme. Il avait dans son jeune temps, fait quelques mauvaises actions qui lui aurait assurés la mort, ou l'exil. Mais quand l'ancien Roi est mort, le prince Joshua l'a remplacé. La chimie est alors passée entre les deux hommes. Richard voyait dans le jeune Josh le jeune frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Alors il s'est acheté une vie ... celui de fou.

Donc voila en bref, comment Richard Rodger III (même si ça sonne mal, il avait vraiment été appelé comme ça, le pauvre) et le prince Joshua Davidson devinrent Castle et le Roi Josh.

Donc revenons au début, notre charmant Castle feignait de ronfler assit sur les marches du trône, pendant que Josh attendait sa promisse. Depuis quelques semaines le Duc Beckett et le Roi avaient passés un accord et Lady Katherine avait été donné comme épouse. Castle n'avait jamais rencontré la Lady, mais il en avait entendu parler par les servantes. Lady Beckett était une jeune femme froide et inaccessible depuis la mort accidentelle de sa mère, la Duchesse Johanna Beckett. Donc pas agréable à fréquenter. Castle en avait presque hâte de pouvoir rire de cette ô grande dame. Voir son Roi aussi nerveux rendait si facile les moqueries.

- Ô mon si grand Roi ... arrête de te ronger les ongles, bientôt...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les trompette de la court se fit entendre. Josh sursauta et se tourna vers son fou, le regard terrifié. Le mariage lui faisait peur. Au début Castle pensait que c'était la peur du partage de royaume, mais il avait commencé à penser que son Roi tombait amoureux. Et quoi de pire qu'un Roi amoureux de sa Reine. Castle voyait déjà les problèmes, il y aurait des censures dés que Lady Beckett deviendrait Reine Katherine.

- Castle retourne dans tes quartiers ...  
- ... Josh ...  
- Écoute ton Roi, retourne tout de suite dans tes quartiers.

Dans les yeux de son Roi, Castle compris qu'il devait écouter et tout de suite. Il s'inclina normalement et se retira sans rien rajouté. Il disparut derrière les rideaux, retira son merveilleux chapeau de fou, et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il était furieux, jamais le Roi ne l'avait tenu à l' écart de quelque chose, sauf depuis qu'il tramait avec les Beckett. Il marcha comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Il aurait aimé voir la futur Reine pour pouvoir préparer un beau discours demain au mariage. Il y avait du mouvement dans le château, tous y était sauf lui ... et quelqu'un d'autre. Castle attendu du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et se doutait très bien qui pouvait être la. Il plissa ses yeux bleu, s'approcha lentement, et arrivé derrière la personne, il lui prit la taille et hurla.

- BOUUUUUU...

La jeune femme sursauta, mais ne fit aucun son. C'était la magie avec Lanie, elle pouvait avoir une peur bleu, jamais elle ne hurlera.

- Que fais-tu ici petite peste ?  
- Castle...tu n'es pas avec ton maitre comme un bon chien...  
- Non...et je n'aime pas trop ça.

Lanie Parish était la fille du cuisinier, elle travaillait au château comme future bonne de la Reine. Elle trouvait que Castle était comme un gentil chien, toujours aux pieds de son maitre à branler de la queue. Mais aujourd'hui elle trouvait tout autant que lui, bizarre qu'il ne soit pas au pied de Josh.

- Qu'as-tu appris sur elle...

Castle plongea ses yeux dans les yeux noirs de Lanie. Elle était magnifique, et il lui aurait bien fait la cours s'il n'avait pas remarqué que le chevalier Esposito avait un œil sur elle. Et il avait compris très vite que s'il n'était qu'un fou s'était pour une raison. Il n'avait ni le rang, ni la prestance pour être un garde du Roi. Et même si Javier Esposito venait de pays lointain, le teint basané, il formerait un jolie couple avec Lanie, qui était de peau noir. Elle en était encore plus merveilleuse à ses yeux. Mais Esposito adorait Castle, comme tout le monde de la cour, alors parfois il se permit de flirter avec Lanie. Mais aujourd'hui, Lanie avait des tout petits yeux et suppliait Castle de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir.

- Lanie ... ce que j'ai appris ... ne me dit rien de bon.  
- Dis-moi ... s'il-te-plait ...

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se cacha le nez dans son épaule. Castle était grand, assez costaud, sans être en muscles, il était bel homme et plusieurs personnes se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait à être fou du Roi. Il serra Lanie fortement pour lui transmettre tout le courage possible pour rencontrer sa future patronne. Il entendit tousser derrière lui, il se retourna avec toujours Lanie dans ses bras, quand il remarqua que c'était Esposito qui se trouvait la.

- Lanie ... le Roi désire te présenter à lady Katherine...

Castle lui prit les épaules, et avec ses pouces lui essuya les yeux tendrement.

- Courage petite, tu es forte ...

Elle lui souri et en passant à côté de Javier, Castle remarqua que leurs mains s'étaient frôlés volontairement. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, comme son maitre ne le voulait pas a ses côtés, Castle se dirigea vers les cuisines.

C'était la folie bien sur, tous étaient entrain de travailler comme des déments. En plus de préparer le banquet du mariage demain, ils devaient faire un repas ce soir pour l'arriver des Beckett. Castle n'avait pas son chapeau de Fou, se fameux cache cheveux avec grelot a chaque bout, de couleur rouge et jaune. Il était nu tête, et les cheveux non peignés. Il était rarement vu au naturel, sans rien pour pouvoir se cacher et faire le clown. Alors quand il entra dans la cuisine, il se fut tout de suite remarquer par le père de Lanie, le cuistot en chef.

- Richard ! Viens donc ici toi ...

Il restait Richard pour Monsieur Parish, pour la simplement raison que le père de Lanie détestait les Fou du Roi qui perdaient leur identité. Alors Castle s'approcha de lui, en souriant.

- Enlève moi se sourire arrogant, tu n'as personne à séduire ici, ni a berné ... Et dis moi ce que les Beckett font ici ?  
- Je crois monsieur que le Duc vient marier sa fille ... au Roi.  
- Je sais ça ... Mais pourquoi ?

Castle se rembrunit, pour la première fois en dix ans, il ne pouvait répondre des attentions du Roi, et comme tout le monde, Monsieur Parish ne trouva pas ça rassurant que Castle ne sache rien.

- Je vais devoir en parler à Montgomery...

Monsieur Parish et le chef de la garde Montgomery ne s'aimaient pas. Nul ne savait pourquoi, peut-être une histoire de fille, ou tout simplement pour le plaisir. Mais pour que Parish désire parler à Montgomery, c'était au tour de Castle de s'inquiéter.

- Le mariage est si mauvais ... ?  
- Pire que tu peux le croire ...

Parish se mit à hurler sur un apprenti qui venait de faire tomber du lait au sol. Il rapporta son regard sur Castle, qui ne l'avait pas quitté de son regard bleu.

- Personne ne porte attention totalement a toi ... pourtant ils devraient. Richard, le mariage est incompréhensible ...  
- Expliquez-moi ...  
- La duchesse Beckett n'est pas morte accidentellement ... Elle a été assassinée. Et le nom des Davidson circule comme possible meurtrier ...

Castle en resta bouche bée, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire des Beckett, et avant l'entente il ne s'avait même pas qu'ils existaient. Et là il venait d'apprendre de la bouche du chef cuisinier que le Duc Beckett venait de donner sa fille, au fils du possible meurtrier de sa femme. Il sentit un froid énorme envahir son corps, il ne porta même pas attention au jeune homme qui venait de lui remettre son chapeau. Il se sentit secoué.

- Castle ? Cassstllee...Il a quoi bon Dieu, le Roi le demande...Castle !

Le jeune chevalier Kevin Ryan se trouvait devant lui, presque tremblant. Castle sortit de sa torpeur, et fit claquer ses talons ensemble.  
- On demande super Castle !

Il fit une petite dance toute joyeuse, le monde rigola, et il suivit Ryan d'un pas militaire, en jeta un regard a Parish et lui fit comprendre, que oui le mariage était une catastrophe. Quand il se trouva dans la cours, il vit Josh de loin, et se mit à courir vers lui. Rendu proche, et se mit à faire deux ou trois culbutes pour se retrouver sur ses fesses aux pieds de sa majesté. D'un bond il se remit sur ses pieds et vient lui embrasser les mains.

- Ô grand maîîîître !

Un petit son sortit de la gorge de Josh, signe qu'il se sentit à son aise auprès de son Fou. Castle ne jeta aucun regard vers la futur Reine. Comme la coutume était due. Le Roi devait les présenter. Castle était prêt à faire sentir à Lady Katherine qu'elle se mariait peut-être à Josh, que sa famille avait eu une tragédie, mais il voulait qu'elle sache qu'Il venait avec Josh. Qu'ils seraient un trio pour presque tout, ou rien.

- Castle ... je te présente Lady Beckett, future Reine du Royaume.

Castle fit une révérence loufoque, et se releva lentement, pour finalement plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Le ciel venait de lui tomber dessus, leurs regards restèrent accrochés assez longtemps, mais Lady Katherine détourna les yeux.

Toute couleur venait de se retirer du visage de Castle. Elle était magnifique, fabuleuse ... d'une froideur exquise. Elle était parfaite. Le future couple lui tourna le dos, et marcha vers la table, où le repas sera servi. Castle avait les jambes en coton, son cœur se débattait a une vitesse folle, il avait la main moite. Aucune femme ne lui avait fait un effet monstre au premier regard. Quand Josh et Katherine prirent place à la table, la future Reine sembla chercher quelque chose dans la foule, et le trouva dans les yeux bleus du fou.

Castle se promit de faire tout son possible pour éviter son contact.

* * *

**Dites le si je dois arrêter tout ça la !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je n'ai pas trop le temps la semaine pour vous répondre. Mandou et Madoka : Vous me conaissez bien, et vous êtes les toute première fan de mes écris. Quetsche: OUi j'ai lu l'Assassin royal, mais je me suis plus inspiré d'Alexandre Dumas et du roman les 45, si tu es au ange, j'ai au moins réussis ça. Amstramgram: Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire que quelqu'un aime ce qu'on écris, merci. svetkate: Je me fait l'honneur d'avoir la même psychologie des perso a chacune de mes histoires. Pour ce qui est de Josh, je devais mettre un Roi, qui d'autre que lui ;). Shoukapik : merci beaucoup, j'Essais de ne pas vous décevoir. Voila le chapitre 2, le 3e est en écriture...:)  
**

* * *

Castle ne mangea pas grand chose durant le repas, son regard dérivait toujours vers la Lady. Elle ne sembla même plus se rappeler de lui. Elle parlait avec son père et Josh, et aucune fois son regard glissa vers le Fou. Castle lui s'amusait avec sa nourriture, son regard presque toujours sur elle. Katherine souri quelque fois, mais son visage ne s'allumait jamais. Même si quelques minutes plutôt il s'était promit de la voir le moins possible, Castle se promis aussi a cet instant d'illuminer son visage. Tout le monde se retira assez tôt, en sachant très bien que déjà demain c'était le mariage.

Pour la première fois a vie, Castle n'alla pas fêter avec les autres travailleurs du Roi. Normalement quand le Fou et le Roi se retiraient dans les quartiers, les ouvriers pouvaient boire, chanter et fêter. Ils étaient ni noble et ni ouvrier, son titre de Fou lui permettait d'être avec la haute classe, mais il se sentait mieux avec les ouvriers.

Les ouvrier avaient moins de principes, certains n'attendaient pas le mariage pour se donner du plaisir, contrairement au haut rang. Même si le Roi était loin d'être vierge, car il était certaines nuits tombés, loin d'être le souverain du Royaume, mais l'ami de Castle, qui l'amenait hors du château, dans les bas quartiers danser et aimer certaines femmes. Une en particulière pour Josh, Anavelle. Elle était aimante, et Josh semblait l'apprécier. Mais la il allait devenir homme marié...au malheur de Castle.

De un, Castle devra aller seul faire la fête, et de deux...Il comprenait Josh d'être tombé sur le charme de Lady Katherine. Elle l'avait, d'un regard, ensorcelé.

Donc aujourd'hui Castle ne dansant pas avec les ouvriers, il se dirigea vers le bas quartier, mais loin de lui l'idée d'aller faire la fête. Il entra dans une toute petite maison, ou une femme d'un certain âge se leva a la vue du Fou.

- Richard...  
- Bonsoir mère...

Il donna la bise à sa mère, et se dirigea vers une petite pièce au fond. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit. La pièce était vide.

- Ou elle est ?  
- Dehors...  
- Que fait-elle dehors à cette heure de la nuit...  
- Richard, je comprends pourquoi tu as été si facilement le Fou...tu dramatise. Il n'est que 20 h

Castle allait ouvrir la bouche, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Papa...

Une jeune fille, aux cheveux roux vola dans ses bras.

- Que fais-tu ici...Il n'a pas fête au Château pour le mariage du Roi Joshua ?  
- Non ma puce...pas aujourd'hui.  
- Richard, tu sais que c'est dangereux que tu viennes ici...

Castle avait une fille, comme vous avez pu le lire. Elle n'avait que 15 ans, mais déjà toute faite de grâce et de beauté. Mais elle restait enfant illégitime...une bâtarde. Histoire est assez simple, notre charmant fou, avant qu'il ne soit Fou, fut homme. Un homme assez volage, pas que ça beaucoup changer devenu Fou. Bref, passons, il a connu une jeune femme du nom de Meredith, il l'a fréquenta le temps d'un été...et Alexis en est née. Quand il apprit la nouvelle, Castle, appelé encore a cette époque Richard, n'avait aucune envie de se marier, car même s'il parle de mariage comme certain parle de la peste, notre Richard Rodger III avait un cœur sensible, et ne voulais pas laisser Meredith sans le sous. Alors il était prêt à faire le gros sacrifice et la marier. Elle a refusé, elle croyait au grand amour, et elle connaissait notre Fou, mieux que lui même.

Neuf mois plus tard, elle accoucha du petit bébé, mais mourut en couche. Castle n'eut d'autre choix que prendre le petit bébé, et le confier a sa mère. L'enfant dans le secret qu'elle était l'enfant de Richard. Seuls les trois membres de la famille Rodgers étaient au courant.

Et Richard fut arrêté, et emprisonner. Alexis n'avait que 5 ans, et a partir de se moment la elle sut que jamais elle aura un père comme tout le monde. Car peut de temps après son arrestation, le Roi David mourut, laissa la place a Josh. Et le nouveau Roi, n'aimait pas l'ancien Fou, alors il se prit son propre Fou.

Donc il était entré dans la haute vie, dans le milieu noble, il était presque légal du Roi, alors il devait éviter tout scandale. Et un bâtard était le plus haut scandale. Alors Castle venait le plus discrètement possible pour venir voir sa fille, qui a son plus grand malheur grandissait.

Donc, elle était toujours dans ses bras, quand sa mère lui rappela la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il les mettait. Quand il leva les yeux vers sa mère, il croisa une paire d'yeux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Voila la raison pourquoi il trouvait que sa fille devenait femme trop vite. Un homme...un jeune, un adolescent...mais une personne de sexe masculin, était dans sa maison...et c'était pas juste lui.

- Euh...Alexis ?  
- Oui papa ?  
- Qui est ce jeune homme, qui a osé entrer chez moi...sans ma permission.

Alexis se décolla de son père, et en se racla la gorge, se rapprocha du jeune homme.

- C'est Thomas...il tient le rôle...D'Antonio dans la pièce de Théâtre que tu...dans laquelle Gram joue.

Les yeux de Castle croisa celui de sa mère, pour les replonger dans les yeux du jeune homme...Qui venait de reconnaitre le Fou, même si se dernier ne portait pas son chapeau caractéristique.

- Vous...vous...êtes...Cass...Castle ?  
- Oui...et tu oublie tout de suite qui je suis...J'ai des amis haut placés.

Il doit se l'avouer il adorait les peu de fois, ou il était vue dans la Basse-Ville et qu'il était reconnu, pour faire jouer ses relations. Dire au monde qu'il avait des amis haut placés. Il en avait qu'un de haut placé, et s'était le plus haut...le Roi. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas dit par plaisir, il montrait déjà la porte au jeune Thomas en lui rappelant que la présentation commençait a 22h, et qu'il devait sans doute encore pofiner sont personnage. Se retrouver seul avec sa famille, il en oubliait le pourquoi il était venu ici. Il voulait demander à sa mère de lui parler des Beckett. Martha Rodgers restait la plus grande actrice du royaume, mais elle était celle qui savait tout des rumeurs et des potins. Alors il était totalement convaincu que sa mère connaissait l'histoire des Beckett. Il voulait savoir, juste parce qu'il était curieux. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison, pourtant nous lecteur savons très bien, qui voulait en savoir plus, pour mieux comprendre la futur Reine, qui en si peu de temps, lui avait déjà volé son cœur. Mais sa mère avait toujours le don de le surprendre, alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai la rumeur que le Duc Beckett, va donner sa fille Kate au Roi ?

Castle en resta totalement bouche bée. Comment pouvait-elle en connaitre jusqu'au sobriquet de la Lady ? Il était toujours et avant tout un Rodgers lui même, alors il pensa tout de suite que si sa mère connaissait le nom de la lady c'est que...

- Non...c'est lui mon père ?

Martha sursauta et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

Qui ?  
- Bah...le père de Ka...le Duc Beckett.  
- Jim ?  
- Oh non non non tu connais son nom...

Et le voila partit à marcher le long et en large de la pièce en marmonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus grand malheur que d'avoir la Lady comme...demi-sœur. Mais Martha ne le laissa pas à son malheur trop longtemps.

- Oh Richard...

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle était capable, tellement elle riait. Ça soulagea un peu Castle, mais que sa mère se permette d'appelle le Duc par son prénom, il avait quand même un petit problème.

- Comment connais-tu les Beckett ?  
- Ce n'est pas tellement eux que j'ai connu, mais Johanna...

Castle fronça les sourcils, le nom Johanna lui disait quelque chose. Eureka, le Duchesse assassiné...par les Davidson ?!

- Attend...Tu as connu la Duchesse...qui a été tuée par la famille de Josh ?  
- Qui t'a dis que les Davidson était coupable...Non il a eut des doute, mais vite mit de côté. Alors c'Est vrai Jim donne - - - Kate a Josh ?  
-Oui, le mariage est demain...

Martha eut l'air triste, elle se passa la main au visage et sourit tristement.

- Pauvre petite...Tu l'as vue ?

Il aurait voulu cacher son sourire un peu niais qui savait afficher sur son visage. Il se racla la gorge, et tourna déjà le dos a sa mère, en lui disant qu'il devait partir vers sa destiné au château...jusqu'a son retour dans quelques jours a la Basse-Ville. Mais Martha avait bien vue la rougeur sur les joues de son fils. Mais surtout elle connaissait son Richard, son grand garçon au grand cœur, il souffrira en silence, comme il a toujours fait. Elle c'était rendue à la porte, le voyant marcher, mais il se retourna, le regard plein de question. Il refit quelques pas vers elle. Pencha la tête vers la gauche, et plongea ses yeux bleus remplis d'intelligence dans ceux tout aussi bleus de Martha.

- Comment tu as connu Johanna Beckett ?  
- Elle faisait partit de se royaume avant de suivre ce cher Jim Beckett.

Elle le vit tressaillir, elle savait bien que personne dans le royaume ne dira a voix haute que la Duchesse Beckett était d'ici, car c'était des mains de quelqu'un même de se royaume qu'elle fut assassiné. Castle s'inclina devant sa mère, et aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé il repartit dans la noirceur.

Notre pauvre Fou en avait la tête pleine de question. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ou ? Il avait aussi un curieux défaut. Il devait a tout prit tout comprendre, et ça impliquait parfois des choses qui ne le regardait pas. Comme là, a cet instant, il se promit à lui même, et sur la tête de sa fille, qu'il allait par lui même trouver l'assassin de la Duchesse Beckett. Si le résultat pouvait faire apparaitre un véritable sourire sur le visage de Katherine il serait un homme heureux. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se gratta violement la mâchoire. Comment une femme vue que quelques heures plutôt pouvait le troubler autant ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une belle femme. Mais c'était la première fois que ses yeux avaient reconnu d'autres yeux. Qu'il avait eu connexion, une fissure dans son cœur. Avait-il été le seul à ressentir ça ? Oui surement...

Il reprit sa marche vers la haute société, il entra dans le château par un passage secret connu que par lui même. Il faut bien avoir des milliers d'avantage à être Fou du Roi. Il avait la facilité de se fondre dans son personnage, dès qu'il mettait le pied dans le Château, il devenait Fou. Alors ces en fredonnant qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était devant sa porte, quand une odeur de cerise lui vient au nez. Il se retourna pour que de nouveau ses yeux retournent à la maison, dans ceux de Kate Beckett. Le temps sembla de nouveau disparaitre, ou du moins, le temps était peut-être partit dans la chambre avant Castle. Mais aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir briser le moment, jusqu'au moment ou comme de raison la Lady détourna le regard.

- Je vous cherchais...

Castle faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Vous me cherchez...moi ?  
- Oui...vous connaissez bien le Roi...Comment est-il ?

Elle était venue battre des paupières devant lui, pour qu'il lui parle de Josh. Castle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand la voix de Jim Beckett répondit à sa place.

- Katie tu es ou ?

La dite Katie sursauta et se tourna vers la voix.

- J'arrive papa...Dites...demanda-t-elle en se retourna vers Castle  
- Vous savez...Vous sentez la cerise !

* * *

**Je ne sais pas trop si le chapitre 2 est bien...Je voulais mettre sa famille. Et comme les dévorce était pas bien vue, et que je ne le voulais ni veuf ni papa officiel, j'ai inventer cette histoire avec Alexis en bâtard. Alors vous en voulez encore ?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'étais pas du tout habituer a avoir autant de review par chapitre. Pourtant je sais que j'écris pas si mal...Mais bon merci énormément de commenter ça aide beaucoup sur le fait a la vitesse a laquel j'écris. Mandou-land et Madoka, je vous adore mes toute première fan...et ce jusqu'a la fin Quetsche : Jespère que tu trouvera ce chapitre drôle, le fou se met en action...et merci merci beaucoup pour tes beaux commentaires. DrWeaver : je suis contente que tu aimes, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours. Bisounours1998 : si tu adore ce que j'écris, j'aurais réussi a plaire...merci beaucoup. Masquadellomar : Je ne voulais pas de Meredith dans mon histoire, alors autant mieux la tuer...merci merci beaucoup pour tes review, j'apprécie beaucoup. Shoukapik :merci, je n'étais pas sur ce chapitre, et ton commentaire m'a rassuré merci merci. Bones-Booth156-Bones : Voila ta suite ;)  
**

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite au goût de Castle. Kate était partit juste après qu'il lui ai dit qu'elle sentait la cerise. Il s'était maudit toute la nuit, en oubliant toute fois qu'elle lui avait esquivé un sourire.  
Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil à cause de son manque de tac. Il avait les yeux cernés et totalement épuisés quand il croisa Esposito et Lanie en train de s'embrasser. Il passa tout à côté d'eux sans rien dire, ni faire de pitrerie, il ne sembla même pas les voir. Ça intrigua Javier, qui quitta brutalement son amoureuse pour courir derrière Castle.

- Yo' Bro...qu'as-tu ce matin ?

Castle se retourna vers lui, le visage embrouillé de sommeil. Il lui sourit quelque peu.

- Oh une longue longue nuit ...

Esposito lui tapa l'épaule avec un clin d'œil significatif. Tout en se massant l'épaule Castle compris le regard de Javier, mais ne fit rien pour remettre la vérité à sa place. Le chevalier le laissa seul et retourna auprès de Lanie, alors Castle pu de nouveau se traîner les pieds jusqu'aux cuisines. Quand il ouvrit la large porte menant au cuisine, le chef de la garde Montgomery était la, assit, seul, entrain de manger. Que faisait-il dans l'antre de Monsieur Parish ? Quand Roy leva les yeux vers le Fou, Castle se figea comme une statue de sel, ce qui fit sourire Montgomery.

- Que fais-tu ici toi ?  
- Je venais manger ...  
- Tu ne déjeune pas avec le Roi ?  
- C'est jour de mariage capitaine ... Même un Fou a besoin de congé avant la soirée de dingue qu'il va avoir à faire rire ces nouveaux gens qu'il ne connaît ni d'Adam et d'Ève ... Oh vous avez remarqué que j'ai parlé de moi a la 3e personne ... Oh c'est bon ...

Le capitaine le regarda les yeux plissé, et avec son poing viens frapper la table, tout en éclata de rire.

- Parish avait raison, si on te regarde bien, on est capable de voir ta mélancolie et ta tristesse...  
- Pardon ...  
- Si on te connaît bien tu ne peux nous berné. Que caches-tu?  
- ... Tout le monde a un jardin secret monsieur ...

Il détourna les yeux, étais-ce du au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Castle répondre aussi sérieusement, ou qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se douter. Roy Montgomery avait quelque chose à cacher. Il ne put encore une fois trop se poser de question, car Parish entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Et Roy, tu as bien ….Oh Richard...Qu'as-tu ? Tu as un visage terrible.

Castle vint s'asseoir à la table, au côté de Roy, y mit ses coudes et y déposa son visage. Montgomery le regarda en souriant. Tout le monde adorait Castle, il avait le don de tout faire sois avec un mélodramatique exagéré ou un humour de surhomme, mais une chose était sur, personne ne s'ennuyait en se présence. Les femmes trouvaient ses fossettes craquantes et son sourire charmant. Les hommes adorait qu'il se montre moins fort qu'eux, qu'il ai de fausse peur. Mais tout âge confondu, tout sexe, on l'admirait pour sa présence et son intelligence. Mais ce matin, il ressemblait a un petit enfant a qui ont lui avait enlevé son jouet préféré.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que déjà les gens de la cuisine entrèrent en panique pour le souper de mariage. Castle se leva et fut un signe de tête au deux hommes. Il n'avait aucune envie de préparer la soirée. Il se traina les pieds mollement jusqu'à la chambre du Roi. Il l'attendit parler au Duc, et comme a son habitude Castle entra en fanfaron.

- Ah grand maitre aux grosses dents et aux grands pieds ... Oh que vous êtes affreux aujourd'hui ...

Castle était alors penché vers ... le chien du Roi. Il lui gratta les oreilles tout en continuant à parler.

- ... J'espère que Lady Beckett aura les yeux bander a votre mariage, car avec le visage que vous avez la pauvre ... Oh bien en plus vous lécher le visage ... et oh quel mauvaise haleine mon Roi.

Josh ricana, mais sembla très nerveux. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas à tous les jours qu'on se mariait, et a une fort belle femme. Le Roi remarqua aussi le visage marqué de sommeil de son Fou.

- Mon cher Castle approche un peu ...

Il s'avança donc vers le Roi à quatre pattes, suivit du chien qui était le seul à être surexcité.

- Lève-toi ... ok ?  
- Josh ...  
- Je me mari ce soir ... et tu as l'air aussi paumé que moi ... Va te reposer, tu dois être a la hauteur de ta réputation mon ami.

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Castle se sentit coupable d'avoir pensé à la future Reine de façon pas trop approprié. Mais quand il retourna dans sa chambre, son lit lui tendit les bras de façon provocante. Dés que sa tête toucha l'oreiller il tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans trop combattre. Il fut réveillé par un Roi fort nerveux qui lui secoua les épaules.

- Castle !

Le fou grogna et se retourna vers son Roi, qui le regarda le regard paniqué.

- C'est le fait de te marié a une fort jolie, tandis que toi tu ressemble a ton chien qui te donne cet air ?  
- Tu la trouve belle ?  
- Une question a double tranchant, qu'arrivera-t-il a Castle s'il répondait que oui ? Josh lui reprochera de fantasmé sur la futur reine, ou il demandait vraiment la question car lui même était pas sur. Baliverne.  
- Elle semble avoir de jolis pieds ...  
- Tu sais sincèrement je ne croyais pas me marier un jour ... ou en tout cas pas à Katherine. Tu n'as pas remarqué elle est tellement froide ... La nuit de noce se passera comment.

Un haut de cœur plus tard, Castle se leva d'un bond et secoua les épaules de Josh.

- Ça sera comme quand tu es avec Annavelle, ou même la nouvelle la ... Nathalie c'est ça ? Sauf qu'avec ta femme ... Bah ça sera avec ta femme ...  
Josh éclata de rire et se rappela pourquoi il avait choisi Castle comme Fou. Le mec ne se posa pas de question pour rien, tout était noir ou blanc, aucune nuance.  
- Merci Castle...  
- Ô mon Rouille !

Castle se prépara pour le mariage, il avait bien dormit et semblait plus propice a avoir du plaisir en cette soirée historique. Après avoir mit son plus beau costume de Fou, il se regarda dans la glace, et mit le dernier instrument de son déguisement : son chapeau. Avec lui tout lui semblait possible, il devenait son personnage Castle beaucoup plus facilement. Il lui sembla qu'il pouvait tout faire, tout dire, tout allait passer. Et c'était le cas, il était le Fou du Roi. Et a un mariage, avec Castle, tout pouvait être permit. Quand il fut prêt il descendit vers les cuisines pour voir monsieur Parish. Tout le monde était en sueur, nerveux et sur le bord de mourir, mais Parish lui souriait beaucoup trop pour un chef cuisinier à quelque temps du repas.

- Un sourire a cette journée de fou...  
- Tu as vue ma fille, Richard ... Je n'aimais pas trop ce Javier, mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont magnifique ...

Castle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, ou Lanie et Esposito semblèrent avoir une discussion animée. Elle lui semblait au fou qu'elle était d'une nervosité extrême. Il la comprenait, c'est apeurant d'entrer en fonction avec une nouvelle personne. Elle devenait dès ce soir, la bonne de la Reine.

- Lanie est magnifique ...  
- Tu sais Richard, j'aurais aimé qu'elle te voit comme un homme ... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Castle souri, il ne voulait pas briser les rêves d'un pauvre vieux. Lanie et lui ça n'aurait jamais marché, même juste pour le sexe. Oh ok oui, ils savaient échangés une ou deux fois leur salive ... mais c'était surement du à la pression de son père, qui ne parlait que de Richard, comme s'il avait été prince. Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé demander à Parish pourquoi il l'aimait comme un fils.

- Aller hop hop toi, le Roi va te réclamer bientôt, la cérémonie commence dans moins d'une.

Castle claqua ses talons ensemble, et sortit par la porte, en passa prêt des couloirs qui le menait a la cour, une odeur de cerise lui appris que Kate n'était pas trop loin, attendant le signal pour qu'elle entre. La musique se fut attendre, Castle se mis alors à courir, et arrivé à la cour il eut le temps de jeter un regard vers Josh. Il était magnifique, comme toujours. Beau comme lui ne sera jamais, nerveux d'une façon tellement craquante, que Castle était sur le point de lui dire ; Oui je le veux. Mais il se jeta par terre bloqua le passage au père et a la futur du Roi.

- Vous ne passerez que sur mon corps, hurla Castle.

Les convives éclatèrent de rire. Le mariage promettait d'être merveilleux avec l'entrée en matière du Roi. Et les Beckett embarquèrent dans le jeu. Jim passa sur le corps de Castle, un pied après l'autre, sans trop faire de pression, il passa sur le corps du Fou, au grand plaisir de la foule. Un mariage était déjà toute une fête dans le royaume, quand s'était le Roi, tous était invités a la cérémonie. Castle se retourna au passage du père et de la fille, et fit une ou deux pompes. Josh et Kate étaient totalement reconnaissant a Castle, qui retenait tout l'attention du peuple avec se simagrée. La pression était moins sur le futur couple, mais plutôt sur le Fou, qu'allait-il inventer de nouveau ? On procéda à l'union des époux, Castle au côté de Josh.

- Roi Davidson, vous avez devant vous Lady Katherine Beckett, aujourd'hui et pour toujours acceptez-vous de la chérir, de la protéger et de partager votre trône ?

Castle se jeta au pied de Kate, en hurlant.

- Oui je le veuuuux ... Oups ce n'est pas ça ?

Et s'est avec le sourire que Josh répéta la phrase hurlé de Castle : Oui je le veux.

- Lady Katherine Beckett, vous avez devant vous le Roi Joshua Davidson, aujourd'hui et toujours accepté...  
- Blabla bla mon père, elle l'a attendu ...

Le père Morrow sembla détester Castle, et avec le regard assassin qu'il lui lança, prouvait son vouloir de voir le Fou mort. Et plus que la foule adorait ce que faisait Castle, plus le prêtre devenait blême, et le comble du ridicule, le Roi lui même trouvait le tout drôle. Alors ça encourageait Castle.

- ... acceptez-vous de le chérir, de le protéger et de partager son royaume ...  
- Oui je le veuuuuuuux.

C'était de nouveau Castle, mais accroché aux jambes du Roi. Le père Morrow explosa, il prit Castle par le collet, le releva, et lui ordonna, en ses dents, de partir sur le champ. Mais Castle, réussi à se libérer, et alla se cacher derrière le Roi, qui avait de la difficulté à se retenir de rire. Il leva la main, pour calmer le prêtre. Castle lui jeta un furtif regard vers Beckett, qui était toujours de glace, mais ses yeux avaient quelques peu changés. Ses yeux riaient, elle le trouvait drôle. Le cœur de Castle se débattait dans sa poitrine.

- Je suis un incompris, personne ne m'aime...ô mon Roi, bon fin de mariage, je vous revois au festin.

Il se décolla du Roi, en titubant, comme si quelqu'un lui avait rentré une épée dans le corps. Il se pencha devant la foule, montrant ses fesses au père Morrow et en se tapant les fesses, il salua cette foule, ce bon public qui l'adorait toujours autant.  
Après la cérémonie, le Roi et la Reine, comme c'était la coutume, partirent faire le tour du Royaume qu'ils se partagent la gouverne. Ils revenaient toujours pour l'heure du repas, et pour un mariage royal, seul quelque centaine d'invités restaient. Normalement les tables était en mis pour faire un carré, aujourd'hui toute les table étaient mise pour faire une seul et même ligne. Tout le monde s'amusait, Castle s'amusait au dépend de quelque Comte ou Duc présent, mais il était encore assez loin du couple royal. Il attendu un cuistot dire que la reine voulait sa part de viande dans la fesse du sanglier. L'endroit le plus tendre, et la plus délicieuse. Castle sauta sur la table, quelques verres tomba a son arrivée. Tous arrêtèrent de parler, abasourdi.

- Olé Olé, j'aimerais avoir un peu de musique, pour faire ma danse du mariage.

Les musiciens n'étaient pas encore arrivés, comme le repas n'était pas encore terminé. Ça n'empêcha pas Castle de faire sa propre musique et de danser en prenant garde de ne rien faire tomber. Plusieurs personnes prirent leur verre de vin, tout en rigola devant le mauvais talent du Fou pour la danse. Mais arrivé prêt du couple nouvellement marié, il trébucha sur un morceau de pain laisser sur la table, et tombant lourdement sur les fesses...dans l'assiette de Kate. Elle était tout a fait surprise, et Castle lui tout à fait prit de cours, alors il planta son regard dans le siens et murmura.

- Vous n'aviez pas demandé des fesses ma Reine ...

Le regard de Kate s'assombri, il eut peur qu'il venait de l'offenser a mort, mais elle éclata de rire. Castle se retira de la table, que Kate riait toujours. Il était sans voix devant cette beauté qui riait de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se pencha pour ramasser ce qui avait tombé de la table en même temps que lui. La reine se pencha en temps que lui, leur visage côte à côte, elle toujours en rire, lui toujours en admiration devant tant de grâce.

- Merci beaucoup Castle ...

Elle venait de l'achever, il sentait encore son murmure contre sa peau. Il n'attendit même pas Josh dire quelque chose en riant, il ne su même pas comment il se retrouva assit a la table, a l'autre bout. Il n'avait que la chaleur du souffle de Kate sur sa joue, et merci pour quoi ? Il releva ses yeux vers elle, et elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais suffisamment longtemps, pour voir dans ses yeux la même lueur brillante qu'au mariage. Que signifiait ce regard ?

* * *

**Voila, Josh et Kate sont marié...Mais que signifie le regard de Kate...Um pour le s'avoir il faut attendre le chapitre 4...et le review aide a écrire plus vite. La preuve, 3 chapitre en 3 semaines, du jamais vue dans l'histoire de McCartneyqc  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore je vis au Québec je suis canadienne du froid froid...Il a fait -40 degré celcius cette semaine ( et pour vrai) Alors je suis quelque peu en retard car j'ai du me réchauffer, car je ressemblait un peu a un glacier...Et surtout aussi parce que le hockey est revenu après une lock out interminable...Madoka : oui oui chose dit chose fait, tu as coucher avec Joshinou ! et qui sait pour la suite...DrWeaver: Il se sentira peut-être pas si mal, en tout cas pas tout de suite ;) merci beaucoup j'apprécie tes commentaires. masquadellomar : Je ne sais trop pour Gates, je dois dire que pour l'instant dans l'histoire je ne crois pas, mais qui sait ;) Merci d'aimer l'histoire et de la suivre. Bones-Booth156-B: Ne jamais oublier que Kate craque toujours pour Castle, mais a s,avoir comment, ça c'est une autre histoire. Rach'Bou : Rien ne sera égale au chapitre 1...mais bon tu sais deja tout d'avance toi non ;)bisounours1998: Tu porte bien ton nom ;) bisounours a mort ;) alors oui, pour toi un peu d'amour dans l'air...mais version castle/beckett. Quetsche : j'aime te faire rire, en espérant réussir ici encore...Cette histoire est moins intense et sérieuse, mais il aura des moments plus sombre, en espérant que tu liras quand même. Mandou-land : la chouchou, celle qui aura tout en roman dans les mains ;) Tu aimeras tout ce que j'écris ;) et moi je t'adore. Thalex : Oh ton premier commentaire...elle est mariée a Josh oui...mais ah elle aimeras toujours sont Castle...voila la suite  
**

* * *

Le repas parut interminable a Castle, mais la c'était le bal, la fête, la réception. Il était rendu au moment ou il marchait sur ses mains, quand il remarqua le Roi et la Reine se retirer de la fête ... pour leur nuit de noce. Il en tomba littéralement sur le dos. Kate l'avait vu tomber, et les invités rigolèrent un peu, mais elle n'avait pas osé croiser sont regard. Elle avait bu plus que de raison, elle était nerveuse de la suite de la soirée. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le lit d'un homme, pour consommer le fruit du mariage. Elle avait bien fréquenté un homme il y a quelques années, William Sorensson, mais ça n'avait été qu'un flirt et qu'un baiser volé avant qu'il ne disparaisse du royaume. Le Roi était d'une beauté magique, mais Will lui avait fait bien plus d'effet. Elle sortit de ses pensées, par le Roi lui même qui lui avait demandé quelque chose.

- Pardon ?  
- Tu es toujours ... à ton aise ?  
- Oui, oui ...

Elle trouvait qu'elle sonnait faux, mais Josh ne sembla pas le remarquer. Quand il se pencha vers elle, Kate décida d'essayer de s'évader. Mais elle était en même temps intriguée. Durant la soirée, elle avait entendu certaines bonnes de la cour parler de la chose, du sexe. Elles avaient toutes eu de bon mot, elles avaient toutes trouvés ça agréable. Kate se trouvait quelques peu débutante de n'avoir jamais rien fait, mais dans la haute classe, c'était interdit pour la femme de faire l'amour avant le mariage.  
Quand Josh déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle les ouvrit pour lui permette d'avoir plus de latitude. Mais rien de magique se passa, il n'embrassait pas comme dans les histoires de prince. Ce n'était pas en à perdre la tête. Il la déshabilla et la caressa, encore la, elle resta de glace. Soit il n'avait vraiment pas le tour, ou elle était trop nerveuse. Car elle était peut-être un peu saoule, mais elle voyait bien que le Roi était fantastiquement potable.  
Tout était assez monotone, même après, Josh s'endormit presqu'aussitôt le sexe terminé. Alors Kate Beckett se leva, désabusé, se rappelant parfaitement qu'elle devait laisser une chance au Roi, que le mariage était arrangé. Comme chaque mariage de l'époque, Jim Beckett et Josh Davidson avait gagé quelque chose a ce mariage. Jim lui, venait de permettre à sa fille de pouvoir faire ses recherches sur le meurtre de Johanna, en paix au royaume, avec l'aide de Josh. Et ce dernier se trouvait a avoir une Reine de haut rang, et se protégea de futur femme réclamant la couronne pour cause de grossesse. Alors Beckett s'avait parfaitement qu'elle pourrait apprécier le Roi a sa juste valeur, surtout qu'il avait promit de l'aider avec l'enquête de sa mère. Alors elle se leva du lit pour aller faire le tour de sa nouvelle demeure.

Elle avait dégrisé, mais elle se sentait toujours euphorique. Elle était pourtant dans un nouveau royaume, ou sa mère avait été assassinée. Mais elle sentait qu'elle allait se plaire ici. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle entendit quelqu'un glousser dans la pénombre. Elle vit le chevalier Esposito partir vers les catacombes avec Lanie. Kate les trouvaient magnifiques, Javier regardait Lanie d'une façon si douce que Kate se demanda si un jour un homme allait la regarder comme ça. Une partie de son cerveau encore embrouillé d'alcool lui ramenait l'image d'un Fou, assis confortablement dans son assiette. Mais la reine l'effaça du revers de la main. Le jeune couple, avait déjà disparut que Kate se surpris à sourire encore.  
Lanie s'embla quelque peu nerveuse d'être a son service, Kate se s'avait intimidante, mais elle s'avait parfaitement qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec la demoiselle Parish. Elle devait avoir son caractère, si elle ressemblait à son père, Kate allait alors adorer Lanie. Le chef Parish était un cuistot merveilleux, secret, pas souriant, mais il semblait adorer son monde, sa fille et Castle...  
Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi pensa-t-elle encore a ce fou du Roi. Il était le meilleur fou qu'elle avait pu croiser, mais il lui donnait légèrement froid dans le dos. Il avait un regard bleu qui semblait vouloir lire notre âme, comme pour mieux l'attraper et le mettre en morceaux. Un sourire ravageur qui devait avoir fait plusieurs victimes ... Mais encore une fois, son cerveau réveillé par le plaisir de l'alcool, lui rappela qu'elle l'avait dévisagé, et avait voulu le connaître mieux. Elle devait bien avouer qu'une personne qui n'avait que pour nom Castle, et qui se comportait comme si il avait un concours du meilleur fou et qu'il voulait a tout prit le gagner, était plus qu'intriguant. Tout le royaume l'adorait, le Roi lui vouait une confiance et une admiration sans nom, mais elle décida de lui mettre l'étiquette : danger.

Kate monta quelques marches, toujours dans ses pensées quand elle fonça sur quelqu'un.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ma Reine.

Kate leva les yeux, et rencontra ceux de Montgomery. Le chef de la garde était entrain de faire sa ronde, quand il avait entendu des bruits de pas. Il avait remarqué Kate sourire, froncer les sourcils pour sourire de nouveau. Des qu'il l'avait vu, Roy avait trouvé qu'elle était beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle le laissait voir, et elle ressemblait tellement a Johanna, qu'au début il avait cru a un fantôme. Il avait tout de suite compris que l'arrivée des Beckett et le mariage du Roi avec Katherine, allait ramener le meurtre de Johanna sur le tapis. Même s'il pouvait avoir été dans le complot, Roy se réjouissait de l'avoir ici, et se donnerait comme mission de la protéger quand Josh sera partit en mission.  
Donc Kate sursauta au son de la voix du capitaine. Elle se croyait seule.

- Non, non, je prenais connaissance des lieux.  
- Les cuisines sont a votre droite, il a toujours quelques chose à manger pour les insomniaques ...

Il l'avait bien remarqué qu'elle était quelques peu pompette, alors Roy venait d'essayer de jouer le destin. Il la savait trop intense pour être l'épouse de Josh, alors il l'avait envoyé vers le plus grand insomniaque du château. Son rôle était d'être un bon capitaine, de bien tout surveiller et en l'occurrence de remarquer des choses. Vous savez, comme certains regards volés.

- Merci beaucoup capitaine, je meurs de faim ...

Elle avait un magnifique sourire, un regard assez froid, avec une lueur de fougue. Elle passa devant lui en titubant légèrement, mais la tête haute. Définitivement Roy se dit qu'il avait bien fait de l'orienter vers son destin.  
Effectivement notre Reine avait faim, alors elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Rendu devant la porte, elle entendit quelqu'un siffler, elle ouvrit la porte, et assis au comptoir entrain de manger ce trouvait le Fou. Il se leva et fit une référence des plus comiques, et la bouche pleine se mit a parler.

- Umph peuz det cerewal  
- Pardon ?

Kate se fit violence pour ne pas lui sourire, comme a chaque fois que son chemin croisait celui de Castle. Mais elle ne put trop se retenir, vous savez l'alcool dans son sang. Elle préférait mettre la faute de certain comportement sur le trop plein d'alcool qu'elle avait bu, et le fait que sa nuit de noce était décevante, que de dire que le Fou lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais comme l'alcool fait perdre quelque peu la faculté de bien penser, elle se mit a parler de truc que JAMAIS elle aurait oser parler ... avec lui.

- Le sexe est toujours aussi peu agréable ?

Elle fut son effet, Castle s'étouffa littéralement avec sa bouchée de céréale, car c'était ça qu'il mangeait. Kate s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- ... Tout dépend avec qui on le pratique ...

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et a se moment Kate compris que qui de mieux pour connaître le Roi, et l'aider à avoir des relations plus agréable, que la personne qui connaissait le mieux Josh ? Castle devenait alors, en se moment son sauveur. Elle se dit qu'il pourrait l'aider dans certain domaine.

- Normalement c'est supposer être avec la même personne toute notre vie ...  
- Tout dépend, encore ici, de la personne ...  
- Moi par exemple, je suis mariée, et je partagerai que le lit de Josh ...  
- Même si vous trouvez le sexe désagréable ? ...

Elle était dans un piège, c'est elle même qui avait commencé la conversation avec cette phrase.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen ... de rendre ça agréable.  
- Toujours ma Reine ... Toujours ...

Castle se leva brusquement, se rendit vers une armoire, en sortit un autre bol, et partagea ses céréales avec elle.

- Tout d'abord, il faut emmener le avant agréable ...  
- Le avant ?  
- Vous savez, les caresses, les baiser ...  
- Oh ...  
- Non non, ne dite pas que ça aussi ... Pourtant, Josh est presque qu'aussi bon  
- que moi ... ?

Kate lui jeta un regard et un drôle de sourire.

- Euh ... j'ai dis ça a voix haute ?

Castle savait parfaitement que la Reine n'était pas dans son état, que demain elle allait surement le faire enfermer dans la tour de la torture, pour avoir parlé sexe avec elle. Mais une force l'empêchait de mettre cours à la conversation ... Et il ne le désirait pas du tout. Ça lui était presque agréable que la nuit noce ait été désastreuse. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et replongea tête première dans cette drôle de conversation.

- Ok, ok ... J'ai appris a Josh comment embrasser pour rendre folle les femmes...  
- Les femmes ?  
- Oui, oui ... Je lui disais qu'il devait, vous savez ce pratiquer ... ça n'a pas porté ses fruits il faut croire...  
- Ou c'est juste moi qui n'est pas faite pour ça ...

Castle se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang. Il avait eu envie de lui dire, que tout sont corps appelait a la sensualité, mais il put se retenir.

- Ma chère Kate ... Toute personne est fait pour ça ... croyez moi  
- Vous en avez connu beaucoup ?  
- Euh ... assez pour savoir un ou deux truc, que je croyais avoir transmit au Roi.  
- Vous pouvez me les transmettre a moi ... je lui montrerai au Roi.

Oh le chaud, tout ça était trop dangereux selon Castle, mais il était en transe.

- Vous avez dit qu'il faut commencer par les caresses et les baisers ... Côté caresses ce n'était pas si mal, mais oh Dieu côté baiser ... J'ai connu mieux.  
- Connu mieux ?

Beckett fronça les sourcils et se lança elle même dans le jeu dangereux qu'elle avait elle même lancé.

- Oui, j'ai connu un autre homme ... il ne m'a embrassé qu'une fois, même la ce n'était pas comme dans les livre, ou les pièces de Théâtre. Ce n'était pas a soulever les montagnes, ni a nous faire perdre la tête.

Kate regarda bien ce Fou, ce Castle, et qui de mieux que lui pour l'aider, la elle en était convaincu.

- Approchez vous Castle ...  
- Pardon ?  
- Montrez-moi comment embrasser ...  
- Ma Reine … je ... j'ai ... ne  
- C'est un ordre ...

Alors à ce moment Kate ferma les yeux et décida que toute pensée logique se retrouvait dans sa chambre, et elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle du Fou. D'abord surpris, Castle approfondi le baiser du mieux qu'il put. A mesure que le tout devenait plus intense, Kate sentit un volcan remonter de son ventre, pour sortir par sa bouche en un petit gémissement. Tout sont être tremblait de plaisir, alors ont pouvait d'un simple baiser rendre fou quelqu'un. Elle entra ses doigts dans les cheveux doux du Fou, qui lui aussi en gémissement se colla a elle. Leurs langues partirent a la découverte de la bouche de l'autre, mais quand les mains de Castle se trouvèrent sur se reins pour la serrer contre lui, elle se décolla de lui. Tout de suite, une vague de froid vient la frapper. Le regard de Castle était bleu foncé, mais il reprit sa place a la table et murmura.

- Je suis source de renseignement ma Reine ...

Sans un mot de plus, trop troublé par ce qui venait de se passé, Kate Beckett se retourna vers sa chambre, en se faisant a croire, qu'elle devait mettre autant d'intensité avec Josh, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle venait d'ouvrir une partie d'elle même qu'elle regrettait déjà. Comment faire confiance en un homme, qui d'un regard et d'un sourire pouvait nous faire perdre la tête. Mais sa tête, quelque peu plus raisonnable, lui rappela, qu'elle était presque saoul, et que ce n'était pas le moment de penser ... Elle était dans ce royaume pour enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère ... elle n'avait pas besoin d'une distraction du nom de Castle.  
Lui notre fou était encore sous le choc d'avoir eu les lèvres de Kate sur les siennes. D'un geste tremblant, il se caressa les lèvres. Mais il ramassa une feuille qu'il avait jeté par terre a l'arrivée de la Reine. Un bout de papier, l'autopsie de Johanna Beckett, fait par le pseudo médecin de l'époque, qui se trouve a être le père Morrow.

* * *

**A les baiser volé...ah ah mais vive l'alcool non ? Vos commentaires sont adorée vous savez...Alors j'écris mon chapitre 5 aussi vite que les 4 autre ?  
**

**MADOKA ET MANDOU-LAND ...je n'ai pas oublier la licorne...je remet le tout en ordre, car je me mélange un peux lol...dans la licorne je suis rendu avec Jsoh et Castle au Old haunt...je dois me remettre dans le contexte  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je voulais en premier lieu dire que le hockey est super cette année que les Canadiens sont bon...Je sais que vous êtes la plus part française. Mais comme moi je suis canadienne, mais la religion ici au Québec, en général au Canada et pour tout les canadiens le hockey et notre religion...Donc passons. J'ai inventer ici une histoire a maman Beckett, car dans le milieu médiéval les femme ne pouvait avoir de métier important...Et comme elle était du royaume, il fallait faire en sorte que notre fou, notre charmant Castle est été en contact avec...Dites moi si vous aimez le résultat  
**

**Thalex :** Moi j'aime bien le chevelue, mais comme tout le monde quand il n'Est pas avec Kate...Il a sa vie dans mon histoire, mais qui sait pour son coeur ;)**  
**

**Quetshe : **J'aime faire sourire, et je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimer faire en sorte que Josh ne sait pas si prendre, même si Castle lui a donner quelque truc, il a un peu plus de drame ici, mais je promet plus de comique et légerté ensuite

**DrWeaver: **Merci, merci beaucoup, la suite est plus dramatique, mais n'abandonne pas ;) le comique reviendra plus vite que tu le crois...En espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**AAdeline : **Non, non merci a toi d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un message :)

**Mandou-land : **Sucre a la crème, oui Montgomery reste le même non...poussant Kate vers son Castle. Mais oublie pas que Beckett reste Beckett, même en Reine, c'Est pas toujours facile de dire qu'o9n aime un fou ;)

**Madoka : **Je sais chef que tu attend la licorne, mais merci merci de me suivre toujours et d'embarquer dans mes folie...Et c'est une bonne idée...apprendre a faire l'amour ummm.

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : **Juste une chose, avec ton nom pas de doute que tu aime Bones ;) Moi aussi j'Aime bien Beckett bossy...Elle lui donne un ordre, aller donne un bizou...Merci beaucoup de me lire... en espérant que tu aimeras toujours

**R et K Always : **Ton premier commentaire...merci...Oui on laisse Josh a madoka...elle le voulait a elle, elle sera de retour. Et j'adore le délire alors contente que tu aimes

**Bisounours1998 : **Oui, tu porte super bien ton nom...et c'Est un peu pour toi la fin du chapitre 5 ici présent...

**Merci beaucoup aussi a ceux qui laisse pas de commentaire...même si j'aimerais vous lire ;) **

* * *

Castle dormait relativement bien, quand le bruit de la fanfare le réveilla légèrement. Il grogna quelques peu, mais se tourna sur le côté. Il avait eu, encore une fois, une nuit très très courte. Avec le baiser de la reine, et s'avoir que le père Morrow était le boucher qui avait mal fait l'autopsie de Johanna Beckett, le rendait mal a l'aise. Ok, pas le baiser bien sur, ça il en demandait des milliers d'autres et il se mit presque à prier pour qu'elle ai de nouveau besoin de leçon. Mais la fanfare ne voulait le laisser dormir. Généralement ils pratiquaient à la cave du château, pas dans la cour. Castle fut écœuré, qu'il s'assit rapidement dans son lit pour leur hurler d'arrêter, mais son élan s'arrêta quand sa tête rencontra une table.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était couché sous la table dans la cuisine, et la fanfare n'était autre que monsieur Parish avec un chaudron et une cuillère frappant avec joie pour le réveiller.

- Richard, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ... dormant et marmonnant Kate à qui veut bien l'entendre ?  
- J'ai dit son nom … ?

Le père de Lanie éclata de rire. Il adorait faire marcher Richard, et d'y voir le visage à cet instant, il avait vu juste. Castle se leva péniblement du sol, et s'assit à la table, le regard un peu vide.

- Jeff, prend la relève ... Je dois parler avec Richard ... Viens toi, ont va marcher.

Il avait bien vu que Castle avait un bout de papier dans les mains, mais il ne voulait pas lui demander tout de suite car il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de personnes indiscrètes dans la cuisine. Ils se dirigèrent vers les catacombes, là il pourra parler a Richard tranquillement.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Richard ?  
- Rien chef ... pourquoi ?  
- Tu dors sous la table dans la cuisine, tu deviens tout rouge quand on te parle de la Reine et tu cache quelque chose dans ton pantalon.

Castle eut un drôle de sourire.

- Vous voulez voir ce que je cache de si gros dans mon pantalon...  
- Je suis sérieux Richard ...

Le fou se rembruni, il sortit l'autopsie et le tendit a monsieur Parish.

- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?  
- Dans une pièce ... ou le père de Josh gardait tout ... Je l'avais remarqué il y a dix ans quand il m'arrêtait pour indécence.  
- Tu comprends ce qu'il a dessus ?  
- Pas tous, mais je comprends que c'est un travail de boucher, que les blessures qu'il décrit ne peuvent pas avoir été fatales ... que si c'est vrai, elle aurait été vivante durant toute la torture ... et ...  
- Richard stop !  
- C'est une injustice ... c'est a cause de ce meurtre que Kate est mariée a Josh ... Car il a promit d'aider ... que je ...

Castle s'arrêta, conscient qu'il en avait un peu trop dévoilé.

- Richard ... quand il a un mariage, rien ne peux l'arrêter, sauf la mort d'un ou l'autre ... Tu te torture pour rien ...  
- Abraham, je ne crois pas ... C'est jamais pour rien quand on peu rendre justice a une personne qui le mérite.  
- Je parlais pour ton cœur ...  
- Personne ne s'occupe de mon cœur ... Je m'en occupe moi du mieux que je peux ...

Abraham Parish fut quelque peu triste devant le regard déterminé du fou. Mais Richard resterait Richard, mais il devait le mettre en garde de sur quoi il voulait enquêter, pour une raison bidon qu'il s'était donner.

- Ok, écoute mon petit. Johanna Beckett habitait ici avant de devenir Beckett ... Va dans le moyen et le bas quartier. Renseigne-toi, elle se tenait dans le théâtre.

Castle sursauta, il devient quelque peu blême et se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux.

- Dans le Théâtre ... ? Non ... elle ... elle est morte ... il y a quinze ans non ?  
- ... Arrête de te faire des peurs ... Tu étais en prison pour tes petites beuveries.  
- Oui je sais ... Mais ... oh Abe ... Je ... je crois que je me rappelle d'elle ... Elle était déjà Beckett, et ... Elle était venue montrer sa famille, a la sienne ... Elle était venue dans le ...

Abraham revoyait parfaitement la journée que Richard parlait. C'était une soirée froide, ou tous les jeunes et moins jeunes intellectuels se retrouvait au Théâtre. C'était aussi la première fois que papa Parish rencontrait le jeune Richard Rodgers, qui allait devenir quelques mois plus tard Castle. C'était aussi cette nuit la ou Johanna lui avait confié Katherine et qu'elle était sortit avec Richard et un autre homme plus vieux.

- Richard tu avais 20 ans...  
- ... Elle était Jo-éclair de lune ... c'était son nom de scène ... avant qu'elle se marie, elle m'avait demandé de lui écrire un rôle, car elle n'aimait pas comme Benji écrivait ... J'avais 15 ans a cette époque, elle avait adoré ma première pièce...Et cette soirée la, elle voulait revenir au royaume, et m'avait trouvée changer...Oui...elle voulait que je sois son dramaturge principal. Et oui Abraham j'avais 20 ans, je lui avais dit oui avec une grande joie. Car avec ma mère Jo-éclair de lune était la meilleur actrice que j'avais vue...Et j'ai été arrêté en état d'ébriété, Alexis est née, Johanna est morte...Comment...comment j'ai pu oublier ça...  
- Il c'est passé beaucoup de chose dans ta vie Richard...  
- Ce n'est pas pardonnable...et comment oublier Jo...comment dire a Kate que...  
- Richard Rodgers...tu n'as pas...tu sais coucher avec la mère de la Reine...  
- QUOI ? Non non … Elle me voulait que pour être son dramaturge...

Richard avait été, et était toujours en secret, un des plus grands dramaturges du royaume. Il en était fier de réussir à avoir les deux vies qu'il aime, être fou et écrivain. Ses pièces de théâtre jouaient partout dans le royaume et il était le plus aimer de la cour royale. Abraham voyait de nouveau les yeux d'un homme déterminer à prouver quelque chose, et il savait que ce Richard la était redoutable...Un bruit près d'eux les furent sursauter. Quelqu'un était avec eux dans les catacombes.

- Va, on se revoit plus tard...et Richard, ne fait pas de bêtise ...

Castle se retourna vers le bruit, et marcha lentement dans le noir. Son cœur battait la chamade, jamais le nom de Johanna Beckett avait sonné des cloches dans sa pauvre tête vide. Mais le file de la journée, l'autopsie lui avait ramené une époque magique. Une époque ou si Johanna ne serais pas morte, peut-être qu'il aurait pu... espérer se marier avec Kate. Oh Kate, le souvenir de ses lèvres et sa langue lui donna des ailes, il n'avait qu'une envie, aller la retrouver et les aider elle et Josh a trouver le meurtrier. Il savait qu'il devait révéler qui il était, mais c'était le prix a payer pour rendre justice a Jo éclaire de lune. Il était en haut des escaliers qui le mèneraient aux deuxièmes catacombes, mais il voulait retrouver le couple royal. Alors du haut des escaliers, il prit une respiration et préparait dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire.

- Ricky !

Castle sursauta, il se retourna vivement, une seule personne l'avait déjà appelé Ricky...C'était impossible. Mais une main sortit de la noirceur et le poussa violemment en bas des escaliers.

Pendant ce temps la, Katherine était assise a la table royal et déjeunait seule. Josh était prit avec les conseiller. Durant toute la nuit elle avait caressé ses lèvres en se demandant d'ou pouvait bien sortir ces sensation merveilleuse. Jamais un homme comme Castle ne lui avait fait de l'effet, pourtant lui, il avait un de ses regards bleus, qui vous ferait dire tout ce qui est moralement pas bien de dire. Il avait de grosse main douce, des épaules, assez large pour vous permettre de dormir...Elle se secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser aux lèvres sensuelles et merveilleuses du Fou, ni a ses jambes.

- Stop Kate...arrête de penser a lui...  
- Pensez à qui madame ?

Kate sursauta a la voix de Lanie. La jeune noire venait d'entrer pour débarrasser la table. Kate se sentait proche de Lanie, même si encore la jeune bonne ne semblait pas lui faire confiance, alors elle prit une décision qui la surprit-elle même.

- A Castle...je pensais a lui.

Lanie paru surprise, lui répondit par un sourire.

- Tu le connais bien toi le fou ?  
- Oh oui madame...  
- Si tu veux bien me dire quelque truc sur lui...et appelle moi Kate.  
- Quel genre de truc mada...Kate ?  
- Bah tu sais...  
- Des trucs qui vous feront encore plus pensez a lui ?  
- Oui...non non...Quel genre d'homme est-il, un homme de confiance ?

Lanie regarda par dessus sont épaule, et vient prendre place au côté de Kate, elle lui avait quand même dit de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Josh ne pense que par lui...Mais oui, il est un homme d'extrême confiance.  
- A quel point ?  
- Je sais que mon père, le roi, la plupart des chevaliers ...et moi même ont lui confirait nos vie.

Kate souri malgré elle, Lanie elle secoua la tête.

- Mais Kate, si je peux me permettre, il est dangereux.  
- ...Comm- comment ?  
- Il est dangereux pour le cœur...Surtout pour le votre je crois comprendre...

La voix de Josh fit sursauter Lanie, qui se leva d'un bond, et d'un regard fut comprendre a Kate que c'était leurs secret. Et elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était entré. Kate ne voulait pas trop se retrouver dans la même pièce que Josh...pas après le baiser d'avec Castle. Elle sortit de la pièce quand Josh y entra.

- Oh Kate, attend...  
- Je reviens dans moins d'une heure Josh...ça peut attendre ?  
- Tu vas ou ?  
- Me promener...

Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui dire qu'elle voulait s'alimenter l'esprit pour oublier les lèvres si douces du fou. Elle marcha tranquillement dans le château à la recherche de force et de courage d'être normal quand elle allait revoir le fou. Surtout s'il a les yeux pétillant et un sourire si charmeur. Elle voulait a tout prit rester de marbre quand il allait de nouveau faire des pitreries. Elle avait prit un chemin qui la menait directement vers le deuxième niveau des catacombes. Elle se prit une torche, et se dirigea vers les catacombes. Quelqu'un lui avait dit que c'était spirituel d'y marcher. La noirceur rendait ce lieu si calme, que même avec la torche elle ne voyait que ou elle mettait les pieds. Mais elle se savait pas seule, son instinct développe pour la paranoïa lui dictait qu'elle n'était pas seule, que c'était dangereux. Mais elle avait aussi en elle une force qui l'obligea a avancer, vers une ombre.

- ...Jamais plus Johanna...

Le nom de sa mère, l'ombre et la voix qu'elle ne put identifier comme étant féminin ou masculin semblait être penché.

- Hey qui est la ?

Kate avait parlée assez fort pour faire sursauter l'ombre, et la voir disparaître vers le haut. Elle se mit donc à courir, quand tout a coup elle trébucha sur une masse molle inerte. Elle se retrouva par terre, se retourna et vue que Castle se trouvait blesser. Toute sa bonne volonté s'envola comme par magie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle le retourna tranquillement pour voir son visage. Les yeux fermée, les lèvres pincées, elle lui caressa le visage et le sentit tressaillir.

- Oh mon Dieu Castle...reste avec moi ok...Pars pas ok.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début il n'eut aucune réaction, pour finalement répondre a son baiser.

- Castle...dis moi ce qui c'est passé  
- Je crois qu'on a voulu ma mort.

* * *

**Qui a bien voulu tuer Castle ?! Et qui l'Appellait Ricky...**

**oh oh la la...que de mystère...vite je veux la suiiiiite.  
**

**Euh maudite folle c'Est toi qui l'écris...  
**

**Alors je continue ce délire ?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow j'ai eu une pluie de review...Merci énormément ! Dans mon froid froid Canada j'ai le coeur et le corps tout chaud d'avoir eus autant pour une seul chapitre. Bon bon Kim ( c'Est mon nom ça ) calme toi, tu as un autre chapitre qui arrive...Mais au passage nous avons demain ( lundi le 11 février) une réunion que j'Adore dans Castle...Zoe retrouve SON captain ! Son sir préféré, celui qui lui a sauver la vie dans la bataille de Serinity ! Mal et Zoe ok ok j'aurais eu un faible pour Mal et Inara, mais je me sentirais trop mal de vouloir un baiser entre eux deux, quand Cas' est avec Becks...Bon passons !  
**

**Monsieur ou madame Guest : **Je continue chef ! ;)

**Soukapik : **tu étais passé ou ?! Bah si Johanna est pas morte, tu seras la première a le savoir, je te le jure.

**Thalex :** Entre toi et moi, comment Kate peut-elle oublier Rick...même si ici elle est une reine marié ;) Et l'idée de mettre Castle et Johanna assez proche est une idée qui est venue en écrivant...Merci bcp**  
**

**Quetshe : **Il a un peu plus d'humour ici...un tout petit peu. Je pense a toi en écrivant quelque chose de drôle. Ton idée est pas si mal...Mais je ne dis pas qu'elle sera mienne ;) mais qui sait.

**DrWeaver: **Alors je le continue le délire...et pour savoir ce qui c'Est passé a castle...pas tout de suite. Sinon ou serait le suspence ? :p Merci de me lire :p

**Rach'Bou : **Tu es la correctrice petite puce...alors ;) Mais merci, même si je dois te tordre le bras a chaque fois...

**Mandou-land : **ptit Choux ! Je suis fière de moi que tout le monde pense que Johanna ne sois pas morte ! Kate aime pas juste bien son Castle, mais comme tu le dis, c'est un temps médiéval, alors elle ne sait trop. Castle coquin, bah voyons ;)

**Madoka :**Merci Nathou d'Avoir penser a autre et non juste Johanna...Mais c'Est pas compliquée tu aime presque tout ce que j'écris...merci :)

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : **Oui elle n'Arrête pas de penser a lui...Mais n'est-il pas innoubliable aussi ;)

**Leoune51 : **Wow merci merci beaucoup, ton commentaire ma fait tout plaisir...Que tu aimes mon histoire j'ai réussis ça...Mettre du suspence donne envie au lecteur de lire le prochain chapitre...Alors j'Essais de faire du suspence...merci bcp encore

**R et K Always : **Oui l'infirmière de fortune a bien adoré ça...mais elle aura p-e pas toute ses réponse :) en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre

**Torllusque : **Wow une fan de ma trilogie ( l'Aveu, la licorne...et une autre ensuite ) Tu aimes celle-ci aussi. J'apprécie énormément tu sais...Alors je me botte le cul pour l'autre chapitre de la Licorne...Merci merci bcp

**Bisounours1998 : **alors je continue...par contre, il a quelque petit moment caskett, mais pas trop trop...même que la fin est un peu...dissons raide lol**  
****Merci beaucoup aussi a ceux qui laisse pas de commentaire...même si j'aimerais vous lire ;) **

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la Reine avait retrouvé le fou en sang au bas de l'escalier des catacombes. En quelques jours, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait demandé à Castle qui l'avait poussé. Il répondit qu'il avait trébuché : Mensonge numéro Un. Ensuite elle lui a demandé pourquoi la personne qui ne l'avait pas poussé avait prononcé le nom de sa mère ? Il répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas sa mère : Mensonge numéro deux. Kate lui avait alors demandé s'il avait mal, il répondit que non : mensonge numéro trois, mais celui la, en est plutôt un d'orgueil.

Ensuite elle ne croisa que peu le fou, et a chaque fois, elle le trouvait pieds en l'air et tête par en bas. Elle le vit même accrocher a une fenêtre à siffler comme un oiseau. Lanie arriva en dessous de lui et avec des simagrées elle réussi à le faire descendre. Kate suivit la scène de loin, elle adorait Lanie, et elle semblait ne pas avoir mentit quand elle lui disait qu'elle connaissait bien le fou. Lanie était dans les bras de Castle, et il la faisait tourner. Kate pouvait entendre leurs rires, mais pas ce qu'ils se disaient. La Reine se surpris à avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Elle aimait la légèreté de Lanie, et elle trouvait le fou magnifique quand il souriait. Elle se secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle attendit la voix de son père.

- Rick ? C'est Rick non ?

La Reine sursauta et se tourna vers la voix de son père, elle le vit s'approcher d'un Castle totalement gris. Il regardait partout, et d'un geste de tête il fit signe a Jim de le suivre. Quand Kate les vit s'approcher d'elle, elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put.

- Jim...  
- Je savais bien que c'était toi ... J'avais cru te reconnaître, mais tu sais avec Katie et le mariage.  
- Oui ... mais ici je ne suis pas Rick. Il est mort cet homme, je suis Castle.  
- Ça du être un choc pour toi de nous voir arriver Katie et moi ?  
- Pas ici Jim ... pas ici ...

Kate en était totalement choquée. Comment son père pouvait connaître le fou du Roi, et en plus il l'avait appelé Rick ? Son père partit avec un Castle qui devenait plus blême qu'une craie. Kate aurait bien aimé les suivre, mais Josh arriva par derrière et lui prit la taille.

- Bonjour ma Reine...

Kate se décolla de son étreinte, elle était douée pour faire semblant. Leur mariage était faux mais dans le lit conjugal elle devait faire son devoir pour amener un héritier au trône. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours, non. Josh comprenait bien Kate, mais il était sous son charme, elle était froide, mais si magnifique. Ils avaient pourtant un accord, mais Josh avait peur de chercher dans le passé de son père et du Royaume pour découvrir qui à tué Johanna Beckett et surtout pourquoi. Mais il voyait bien que sa Reine regardait vers les sous-sols du château, préoccupé. Il devait aller au congrès et ça ne lui tentait pas vraiment. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire a Kate de commencer l'enquête sans lui, quand Castle atterrit sur les fesses après avoir essayé de faire une culbute.

- Mon Roiiii ... Sa Reiiine, je suis là, en morceau, les fesses en feu, mais pour vous servir.

Josh souri au plaisir que Castle sembla avoir dans la vie. Quand le fou se leva, il avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de la Reine tout le long que son grand corps fut lever. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter des yeux, et Josh en fronça les sourcils, mais quand Castle le remarqua il éclata de rire.

- Mon Roi, en tombant comme ça, que je dois avouer était totalement pas calculé, je me suis déchiré le pantalon, et je ne veux point que la Reine voit les horreur de la guerre ... Je vous attends dans la salle du Trône, oh Ma Majesté ... Mes honneur sa Reine.

Il leur tourna le dos, en se tenant les fesses, ou comme il avait dit, son pantalon était quelque peu déchiré. Josh se retourna vers Kate tout sourire, la Reine elle avait un air froid, mais une lueur dans les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

- Kate, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire avec Castle et le comité, toi je te donne accès a tout, commence ce que tu es venu faire ici, je te rejoins ce soir...

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais Kate lui tendit la joue. Rien ne pouvait altérée l'humeur de Josh, il était bien, il savait qu'il n'allait pas se faire manger comme un poisson par le comité, car Castle y était. Il était le fou du Roi, mais son meilleur négociant. Il connaissait tellement d'affaire, il pouvait être totalement sérieux, qu'il se savait en sécurité. Alors après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur la joue de sa femme, il se retourna en sifflotant jusqu'au Trône. Kate elle vit son père se promener dans la cours, et ne se fit pas prié pour aller le rejoindre. Elle lui prit le bras et l'amena d'ou il était sortit.

- Katie ça va ?  
- Qui est Rick papa ?

Jim le regarda dans les yeux et eut un sourire triste.

- Ou tu as attendu ce nom ?  
- Tu l'as toi même prononcer à Castle, il n'y a pas longtemps.  
- Alors pourquoi tu veux que je te répondre si tu connais déjà la réponse ...

Son père était tellement calme que Kate en perdit quelque peu patience. En temps normal elle ne se serait pas poser la question, mais en quelques jours elle avait partagé sa salive avec le fou, elle l'avait retrouvé en sang en bas d'un escalier et quelqu'un avait parlé de sa mère au fou. C'était seulement pour ça qu'elle perdait patience. Sûrement pas à cause que le fou lui avait mentit, et qu'elle n'aimait pas que les personnes qu'elle ... apprécie lui mentent.

- Écoute papa, je veux savoir ...  
- Il n'y a rien à dire, tu sais son nom, mais tu l'oublie tout de suite ...  
- Comment tu le connais ?  
- Kate ...  
- Je veux savoir comment tu peux connaître le Fou ... non, tu l'as connus AVANT qu'il soit Castle puisque tu l'as appelé Rick. Comment ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre...  
- Il a tué maman ?

Devant le ridicule de la question, Jim éclata brutalement a rire. Même Kate eut l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est surtout de soulagement, car elle aurait vraiment, mais vraiment pas apprécié que Castle fut le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Elle se passa la main au visage et son père la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu te pose trop de question ... Vis ta vie et laisse passer les choses.  
- Oh tu crois que je me suis mariée pour les beaux yeux de Josh ?  
- Il n'est pas si mal non ?  
- Nous avions tous les trois un accord, au moins le Roi lui tient sa promesse, je peux enquêter dés maintenant ...  
- Tu es consciente que ton entêtement t'as fait te marier pour la vie Katie. Après la découverte de ce que tu cherches, tu resteras marié à Josh !

Kate en avait conscience, mais pour l'instant elle ni pensait pas trop a ça. Elle voulait retrouver le responsable qui avait tué sa mère et elle se dit aussi qu'il avait toujours le mystérieux Fou qui pouvait ... peut-être un peu la divertir. La journée passa rapidement dans la bibliothèque secrète du château où se trouvait Kate. Elle avait trouvé quelques dossiers où le nom de sa mère figurait, mais c'était seulement son acte de naissance et son acte de décès. Elle avait cherché aussi un Rick, il en avait plusieurs, et aucun avait vraiment disparut pour devenir : profession : Fou du Roi. Elle commença à tout ranger, quand la voix baryton du Fou se fit entendre.

- Je dois aller aux fiançailles de Lanie ... alors pas pour ce soir beauté ...

Kate sursauta au mot fiançailles. Sa bonne allait s'engager et elle n'était pas au courant. Ça devait être compréhensible avec tout le branle bas de combat pour que les chevaliers soit prêt pour le premier combat de l'année, qui s'annonçait pour bientôt. Lanie lui avait parlé du chevalier Esposito, il était un des plus respecté et des plus droits. Elle ne se posa pas trop de question quand le visage du Fou apparut devant ses yeux.

- Bonjouuurrr vous !

Il avait un de ses sourires à vous faire fondre le glacier autour du cœur, elle se surprit à lui sourire aussi.

- Le Rouille Josh me demande de vous demander, si jamais il voudrait le demander ... Oh ça fait beaucoup de demandes ...

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

- Castle...  
- Euh oui...Donc, dis-je, le Joshinou ne peut être aux fiançailles de Lanou et Espou ... Donc il me demande ... merde pas ce mot, alors il dit que si vous voulez y aller, je serais votre garde du corps.  
- Vous mon garde du corps...  
- Ok, ok, pas d'insultes ... Je serai votre accompagnateur.

Il lui fit signe de sortir par la porte. Elle se sentit plus légère tout à coup. Castle la dirigea vers le bas quartier, où que la taverne du coin avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Castle sembla quelque peu nerveux et ce n'était pas à cause de la présence de la Reine, mais plutôt le fait que Josh ait insisté pour que Castle l'amène dans ses quartiers. Ici on le savait Fou, mais il était surtout rester Rick. Ici il était papa, fils, amis et amants. Les Parish connaissaient son passé, pour ce qui est d'Esposito, il n'avait qu'à inviter Ryan et Montgomery. Mais la Reine ne se préoccupait pas du Fou, elle parlait avec Lanie. Cette dernière était contente de voir la Reine qui était sa nouvelle amie présente a ses fiançailles.

- Tu es venue avec Castle ...  
- Lanie arrête, c'est Josh qui lui a demandé ...  
- Oui, mais tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est Castle qui décide de tout. Il contrôle Josh avec son petit doigt ... Et pour que Castle t'amène ici ... c'est quelque chose ...  
- Pourquoi ...  
- A ça ma fille, c'est secret.

Lanie lui fit un clin d'œil. La pauvre était quelque peu saoul alors elle en avait un peu trop dit. Car Kate qui ne se préoccupait pas de Castle, elle le cherchait du regard. Elle le trouva dans les bras d'une jeune rousse. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus que 15 ans, Kate fut quelque peu révolté, comment un homme ... aussi charmant, charmeur et magnifique pouvait préférer une mineur. Elle s'approcha de lui avec une drôle de sensation de jalousie, mais elle la mit dans un coin pour se convaincre qu'elle était plutôt dégoûtée qu'un homme de son âge préfère les enfants.

- Oh papa s'il-te-plait ... Je veux tellement le faire.

Kate stoppa brusquement : papa ? Castle était père. Un petit son sortit de sa bouche, honteuse d'avoir pensé tout de suite au pire. Le père et la fille l'entendirent. La petite devient blême.

- Oh papa, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ...  
- C'est correct Alexis ...

Castle avait le regard froid, mais son sourire sur ses lèvres la déstabilisa un peu. Il lui fut signe d'approcher.

- Castle je...  
- Alexis je te présente Kate la Reine ... Sa majesté je vous présente ma fille ... Alexis.

Alexis fit une révérence devant Kate, et après un regard à son père elle partit vers un groupe de jeune qui semblait l'attendre.

- Josh est au courant...  
- Oui Kate ...

Le ton était assez froid, mais tout de son visage restait détendu et souriant. Elle comprit à cet instant a quel point il était mystérieux. Il lui prit le bras et l'amena avec lui dans un coin sombre, juste derrière quelque maison.

- Josh connait l'existence d'Alexis ... mais ça doit rester ici, compris ?  
- Oui...  
- Ici vous êtes la Reine, mais c'est dangereux pour quelqu'un comme vous ... Alors ...  
- Castle j'ai compris ...

Il tenait toujours son bras, et leur proximité fit monter la température de quelque degré. La respiration de Kate s'accéléra et les yeux de Castle se rétrécirent. Un bruit de pétard les firent sursauter, et Castle se décolla brusquement de la Reine.  
-Retournons fêter ... C'est l'honneur de Lanie et Javier.  
Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à disparaître dans la foule. Kate elle, voulait encore voir ses yeux, sentir sa respiration sur sa peau. Elle le désirait trop, c'est surement a cause de ça qu'elle fit la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

- Attends Rick ...

Le Fou sursauta tellement violemment que Kate se demandait si quelqu'un venait de le poignarder. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard en furie, et de ses deux mains il lui empoigna les épaules et sans douceur il la plaqua contre le mur en pierre.

- Qui t'a dit mon nom ?

* * *

**Ah un Castle quelque peu agressif...Mais elle a penser a quoi de l'appeller Rick...**

**Umm prochain chapitre...avec une promesse de tendresse..**

**Alors je continue ce délire ?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai fais un marathon d'écriture cette semaine...Quand on a d'aussi beau rwview on a juste le devoir de faire plaisir a ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. Comme je suis au Canada ça fait quelque heures de différence...Alors miciiii beaucoup pour vos si merveilleux commentaire...  
**

**DrWeaver**: comment on fait pour chier dans la colle ?! :) Oui oui un peu de tendresse...juste un peu non ? :)

**Bones-Booth156 Bones: **Elle fait toujours des connerie la pauvre reine...elle ne comprend plus son désir la pauvre...tu devrais aller lui montrer comment s'y prendre avec Castle non ?

**Naniette :** C'Est mon grand défaut, ma trop grande imagination, mais tant que du monde comme toi me dis de continuer...je le ferai merci beaucoup...

**Rach'Bou : **Elle se prénomme Beckett, qu'Elle soi médiéval ou flic au 12th...elle reste très très cochonne avec Castle ;), je t'aime

**R et K always :** Il cache surtout un passé avec la mère de la reine...mais oui j'ai promis de la tendresse :)

**AAdeline : **Tu aime toujours...alors voila la suite...merci

**Thalex: **Tu me vénère, je suius ton Dieu...ummm j'Adore ce titre...comment j'ai passé d'un moment potentiellement hot, a cette scène...Bah ma chère pour en faire une encore plus hot ;) En espérant que tu aime le résultat... :)

**Shoukapik : **J'étais sur le point de lancer interpol a ta recherche ;) Il n'a pas la haine, mais il veut cacher certaine chose a la petite reine trop facilement troubler par un troubadour ;) Mais le chapitre 11 t'Aidera un peu a passer par dessus ça :p

**Manooon : **merci beaucoup beaucoup...voila la suite, ça pas été long ?

**Quetsche: **Merci...j'Essais de faire entrer son ancienne vie a travers celui du fou...Pour Jim, non tu as rien manqué, les explication viendront :p Merci beaucoup...l'idée me trotait dans la tête depuis la saison 2 donc :p

**MADOKA :** Ma Kate ne sera pas sans défence longtemps...juste qu'a cette époque elle ne comprend pas trop son désir extrême pour le fou :p Mais ici ce n'Est pas juste Kate qui gaferra

**Bisounours1998 : **Merci merci beaucoup ! ton nom devrais être légèrement content ici ;)

**MANDOU-LAND : **Fan fini ! C'est p-e pas Jim qui va devoir fournir des réponses ;) Merci d'être aussi fidèle

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire...Alors voila comme promis...de la tendresse  
**

Il avait les yeux assez méchants, les dents serrées. Il serra assez violemment les épaules de la Reine. Cette dernière ne ressentait aucune peur. Ok, oui le fou avait un regard de tueur en série sans pitié, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait qu'il avait juste peur.

- Mon père l'a prononcé plutôt dans la journée ...  
- Et parce que votre père dit n'importe quoi il faut le répéter ?

Il sembla se calmer quelque peu, mais il serrait toujours les épaules de la Reine. Elle colla son front contre celui du fou, et sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça fut instantané, Castle se détendit aussi rapidement qu'il s'était fâché. Le baiser fut rapide ... tellement rapide qu'on ne lui donnera pas le nom de baiser, mais d'effleurement de lèvres.

- Je suis Castle ... et c'est le seul nom par lequel tu me nommeras ...

Il lui murmura cette phrase, les lèvres très près de celles de la reine. Les doigts de Kate eux se trouvèrent un chemin dans les cheveux du Fou. Ils étaient quelque peu défait, mais elle pu facilement y glisser ses doigts. Elle sut par la pression du front de Castle qu'il aimait bien ça, alors elle passa doucement une main sur sa nuque.

- Qui est Rick alors ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il devait avoir une raison pourquoi elle bousillait autant de doux moment. Surement qu'elle était nerveuse et que le fait de vouloir a ce point la le toucher la troublait. Mais une chose qui est sur, Castle se décolla d'elle assez rapidement et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la fête des fiancés. Kate ferma les yeux et se maudit pour avoir encore une fois prononcer le nom interdit. Quand elle eu moins honte elle retourna à son tour dans la fête, mais dés qu'elle quitta le coin tranquille qu'elle avait partagé avec Castle, elle remarqua que Lanie la vit sortir. La jeune bonne avait un sourire aux lèvres. Avait-elle vu Castle sortir du même coin il y a quelques minutes ?

- Il devait faire plus chaud ou tu étais non ?

Lanie n'allait jamais pas quatre chemins. Kate se dit que rien en elle ne la trahissait, si ce n'était ses regards vers un fou du Roi un peu plus loin s'amusant avec Esposito et Ryan.

- C'était aussi plus sombre ...  
- Oh ma Reine !

Kate s'éloigna, mais Lanie lui prit le bras, et la ramena d'où elle était sortit. Kate en fut troublée. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de Castle.

- Fais attention Kate ...  
- A quoi ?  
- A ton cœur...

Kate fronça les sourcils, son cœur était de glace depuis ... Ok ok, il fondait depuis quelques jours, mais il était encore assez de glace pour se préparer à ne pas avoir mal ... et de qui ?

- Mon cœur appartient au Roi, Lanie ...  
- A d'autre ...  
- Pardon ?  
- Il en a brisé des cœurs ... Il la presque fait avec moi …  
Beckett s'étouffa légèrement. Elle n'avait aucune idée que Lanie et Castle...

- ... Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ... Je l'ai trouvée intéressant, je l'ai embrassé ... Mais je ne suis pas tombé dans le piège ... Je t'apprécie énormément, et lui tout autant pour te dire : Attention.  
- Je suis mariée ...  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous empêcher ...

Kate porta sa main sur sa bouche, elle ne se croyait pas aussi transparente.

- Fait une croix dessus tandis qu'il est temps. Ne le laisse pas tomber amoureux de toi ...  
- Pourquoi ?

Lanie perdit quelque peu patience.

- Il n'est pas ce que tu crois ...  
- Lanie ?!

La voix d'Esposito fit sursauter les deux filles.

- Promet moi Kate...  
- … Je te promets...

Lanie sembla soulagée d'une pression sur les épaules, elle prit Kate dans ses bras et retourna vers son amoureux. La reine elle resta tremblante, dos contre le même mur, qui quelques temps plutôt avait été témoin d'un échange de fluide entre le fou et elle. Et la elle venait de promettre à sa seule amie au royaume de ne pas laisser le fou. Rick. Castle de tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais qui la mettait en garde contre le fait qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui. Son cœur n'avait lui qu'une envie, c'était de la quitter pour aller justement rejoindre le fou. Et le maudit, il choisi ce moment pour éclater de rire pour qu'elle puisse si bien l'entendre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était blasée et souhaitait retourner au château, le plus loin possible de cet homme qui était ce qui n'était pas.

Quand elle prit de nouveau son courage, mais cette fois-ci pour retourner à la maison, une main vint se poser sur son bas du dos et la pressa de marcher vers une maison en particulier. Elle n'eut pas besoin de savoir qui la guidait, qu'elle cru reconnaître la chaleur des mains au travers son tissue.

- Vous savez monsieur Castle que c'est pas trop poli de pas demander la permission a une dame.  
- Ah ...

Elle trouvait ça apeurant, la vitesse que son corps reconnaissait chaque mouvement, chaleur ou odeur de Castle. Elle se retourna vers lui, qu'une fois entrée dans la petite maison. Elle lui fit face avec fierté presque certaine qu'il allait surement se débarrasser de la femme qui l'avait appelé deux fois par le nom maudit. Il la fit s'assoir sur un lit.

- La mère d'Alexis, ma fille, est morte à sa naissance ... sinon je l'aurais marié ... Et un bâtard, sauf si c'est celui du Roi, n'a pas sa place au Château. Oui ... mon nom est Rick, ou plutôt Richard ... Je devrais surement dire était. Je souhaite que vous m'appeliez Castle ... et ce pour toujours. Le pourquoi du comment ... ce n'est pas de votre ressort.  
- Avez-vous tué quelqu'un ?  
- Ça ne regarde plus personne, car devant vous c'est Castle et non celui du passé.  
- Vous croyez qu'on peu oublier ?

Castle se passa les mains au visage et se mit en marcher de long et en large de la pièce.

- Non jamais ... Mais il faut apprendre a vivre avec ... Et laisser les choses du passé dans le passé.  
- Ce n'est pas toujours évident vous savez ... Comment pour mon mariage ...  
- Non Kate ... moins que vous en dites sur vote mariage, moins il aura de mauvaise langue a votre égard.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle.

- Et moins que vous aller être vu avec moi ... mieux votre réputation sera.

Elle était assez loin du château, elle ne se sentait pas reine ici ... Où elle était le roi était Castle. Elle était comme drogué, comme ailleurs, elle tandis la main vers le visage du fou, et du bout des doigts elle lui caressa les lèvres. Castle en ferma les yeux tellement la caresse était douce. Les doigts fit une pause trop longue, que Castle les captura de sa bouche. Un frisson les traversa tout les deux. Il caressa les cuisses de la reine, quand il se leva brusquement.

- Non ... il va valoir arrêter ça ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Ça ... les petits moments ... de ... si ... oh.

Kate ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'essayait de lui dire Castle, mais il semblait nerveux. Comme si la mémoire lui revenait elle se rappela du Roi, de son mariage ... et de sa mère assassinée. Elle se leva aussi brusquement que le fou.

- Oh ... que m'avez vous fait ... ?

Castle la regarda sans trop comprendre, il fit un pas en sa direction, mais devant son recule il comprenait parfaitement.

- Ce que je vous ai fait ? Vous voulez rire ... ?

La reine allait ouvrir la bouche, quand elle vit une femme d'un certain âge, encore jolie, rousse, entrer dans la maison.

- Richard ?

Castle grogna et ferma les yeux. S'il voulait faire oublier le Rick à Kate, c'était peine perdu. Surtout qu'il avait amené la reine chez lui. Il se tourna vivement vers sa mère, et essaya de lui dire de se la fermer, mais Martha avait le regard vers la reine.

- Euh ... Richard ... ont t'attend au théâtre ... Oh mon Dieu vous êtes la reine ?

Kate lui souri, tremblante, comme hypnotisé par la mère du fou, tellement qu'elle fut incapable de répondre. Martha elle aussi était comme en transe, elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir un fantôme devant elle. Castle se prépara mentalement et physiquement a ce que ça mère allait surement dire. Mais même si on le sait, même si ont se prépare, le choc est encore plus grand qu'il le pensait. Car Martha reste Martha, elle dit presque toujours ce qu'elle pense, et en cette nuit de festivité, le fait d'avoir vue son fils seul en intimité avec la nouvelle reine, elle ne put se retenir.

- Tu ressemble tellement à Johanna ...

* * *

**Alors je tiens mes promesses ?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**C'Est la journée des Oscars en Amérique...Et nous ici, nous avons deux Québécois en nomination, un pour le court métrage, et l'autre pour meilleur film étranger. Ils sont biensur canadien...Mais pour eux, comme pour nous c'est québécois...C'Est comme le catalan ne sont pas Espagnol, ou les Ecossais ne sont pas Anglais...Bon voila passons. Ce chapitre a été dure a écrire, d'un un, il ne venait pas et de deux j'ai fais le malheur de l'écrire APRÈS la licorne, donc du coup j'ai été légèrement déprimer. Bonne lecture...et Bon Castle demain...ah non c'est vrai la plus part l'écoute sois a 4h AM, ou le mardi...pas comme moi qui la a 19h :D...ok je suis cruelle, mais c'est comme mess fin de chapitre.  
**

**Bones-Booth156 Bones: **J'en connais plusieurs qui ferais attention a Rick...Kate est p-e plus propice au rapprochement que Rick...mais je dis ca mais je ne dis rien...voila la suite

**Guest: **Voila la suiiiiiiite...ok ok elle a une journée de retard ;)

**R et K always: **je ne veux la mort de personne ;) un peu de souffrance oui, mais mourez pas, ils veulent toujours se toucher...

**Manooon : **merci de laisser des commentaires...en espérant que tu aimeras la suite

**Bisounours1998: **Alors il n'a pas été trop long le chapitre ?! Un peu moins de Caskett ici par contre

**Rach'Bou : **Correctrice de mon coeur...Lanie protège le jolie coeur de castle :)...et il est pas toujours aussi bon que l'autre chapitre ?

**Thalex**: Les moments Caskett approche...tu seras surement contente de ce qui arrive a Josh dans ce chapitre...Alors je te torture encore ?

**Torllusque : **Deux commentaires en un...wow En espérant que tu l'aura recu la l'alerte, mais dis toi que tu auras lu 3 chapitre en moins de 24 h, c'est super non. Et je dois dire que je t'adore avec tes idées farfelu, mais je te promet un jour d'en prendre un et de le mettre dans mon histoire.

**Shoukapik** : Oui tes review me manquais...on s'ennuis vite des chose bien. J'Adore les yeux de chat poté alors j'ai étirer ça d'une journée le chapitre...alors tu adore toujours :p

**DrWeaver : **Il ont l'air court...mais mes chapitre ne sont pas si long...Martha est tout simplement génial ;)

**Alice** : Puce ! c'était une idée qui me trotait dans la tête depuis un moment...merci de me lire...:)

**Naniette :**C'Est pas une facon de repouser Rick, mais comme elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe en elle...elle le croit responsable de son état...Et personne veut savoir qui nous avons été...si ca pas toujours été bien...et surtout si il faut que ca reste secret ;)

**Quetsche**: Kate aura pas trop l'impression de rien, mais elle voudra des réponses...J'Adore tenir mes promesses ;) car ensuite les gens en demande plus

**MADOKA :**ah la maitre du pouille pouille...chaque chose a son temps ;) Après ce chapitre peut-être tu pourras penser a ca...

**MANDOU-LAND : **sucre a la crême...on sera tout...mais pas tout de suite ;)**  
**

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire..  
**

Quand Kate Beckett se réveilla, elle était dans son lit au château. La voix de Josh l'avait réveillé. Elle se sentait confuse, la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait s'était la mère du fou qui la comparaissait a sa mère. Ensuite plus rien, elle se réveille la à l' instant par la voix de son époux, et les rire du Fou. C'était tellement évident pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé les fiançailles de Lanie, ni les lèvres chaudes de Castle sur les sienne, et encore moins la sensation que ça lui avait procuré.

Mais que s'était-il passé après que Martha fut entré dans la maison, elle n'avait pourtant pas tant bu que ça. Elle s'assit dans son lit, avec un léger mal de crâne, quand Josh entra en trombe.

- Kate, vous êtes réveillée ...  
- Oui ...  
- Parfait habillez vous, c'est le jour du départ.

La reine sursauta, le jour du départ de l'Armée et du Roi pour la bataille de la vallée. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui non, oui ?

- J'ai dormis combien de temps ?  
- 48 heures ... tout comme Castle ... et le monde des fiançailles. Vous avez bu en maudit il faut croire.

Deux jours, elle a dormit deux jours, et la moitié du château. Que c'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il eut dans les verres d'alcool ? Ça expliquait surement son comportement avec Castle. Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, quand elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cour ou le Roi était supposé faire un discours elle croisa Castle. Il avait comme la coutume l'exigeait le costume du fou, en rouge et jaune. Avec son chapeau sur la tête, il n'était pas du tout le même homme. En cet instant Kate compris qu'habillé en fou il était Castle, mais sans ce costume il restait malgré lui Rick. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et malgré les papillons dans son ventre, elle comprit que c'était pas le moment pour revenir au fiançailles. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, fit claquer ses talons ensemble, dans un petit saut pas du tout gracieux.

- La madame Josh-Reine-du-royaume ... est attendu au bras de son bien aimé ...

Elle lui fit la révérence et prit sa main qui lui tendit. Un courant électrique les transperça. Le désir sexuel était presque palpable. Devant le Roi, Castle se mit à s'emmêler les pieds dans la robe de la reine. Ce qui fit rire l'assembler et bien sur Josh. Pour Castle s'était pouvoir sentir les jambes de Kate sur lui, et s'en procurer du plaisir, sans trop paraitre suspect. La reine réussi à s'assoir sur le trône au côté de son mari. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est reine, elle faisait face à son royaume. Tout le monde était silencieux, même Castle qui était assis sur la marche le menant au trône, dos au couple royal ne fit aucune grimace pour faire rire davantage les gens. Aujourd'hui le Roi partait avec son armée en guerre.

- Mes amis, mon Royaume ... Nous partons aujourd'hui en mission de paix, qui j'espère ne sera pas trop long. Je quitte avec mon armée, car il mérite le respect, et être a leur côté sera pour moi le plus grand respect que je puisse leur donner. Ma Reine sera la dirigeante du royaume, bien sur les conseiller resteront ici, mais faite confiance en votre Reine. Elle est nouvelle au royaume, mais elle est de confiance ... Priez pour nous ...

Josh fit alors signe a la garde de se préparer. Montgomery en tête, suivit de prêt par Esposito et le jeune Ryan, toute l'armée partirent chercher leurs chevaux, leurs armes. Castle se leva, sombre, il détestait la guerre, et encore plus de s'avoir que les conseillers resterait au château. Une main lui empoigna le bras, c'était Josh.

- Viens ...

Castle suivit son meilleur ami, qui se pencha a l'oreille de la Reine, qui les suivit en silence. Ils se trouvèrent tout les trois derrière le trône.

- Kate, fait attention à ce que les conseiller pourraient te dire. Ne fait confiance en personne ... sauf à lui.

Josh approcha Castle de lui, d'une main sur son épaule.

- ... Il est d'une aide sans précédant ... Il est peut-être le fou, mais c'est l'être le plus solide ici ... Quand il te dira rouge, c'est rouge ... Et toi Castle ... essais de pas trop lui faire peur ... tu es capable de passer d'un extrême a l'autre en trois secondes. Un instant tu es le fou ... l'autre tu es Ri... euh ... sérieux.

Kate sentit son cœur battre la chamade, même le Roi laissait échapper un Rick de temps en temps. Plus elle attendait parler de ce Rick, plus elle voulait vraiment y faire face. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Castle la devanca.

- Pourquoi tu n'amène pas Perlmutter ?  
- Il sera plus utile ici, si jamais le château se faisait attaquer ...  
- ... Je n'aime pas ce sorcier ... Il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais fou ... Oui oui j'ai vu votre regard ma Reine je suis LE fou, mais pas fou.

Kate n'avait pas été capable de retenir son sourire, et elle avait vu le regard bleus de Castle se plisser a sa réaction. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle adorait le charrier un peu.

- Crois moi ... il sera plus utile ici ...  
- Il n'a pas voulu te suivre c'est ça ... Et tu le laisse avec ta femme ... Il essayera et tu le sais ...

Kate détestait que les hommes parle d'elle, comme si elle n'était pas la. Et elle devait dire qu'elle était d'accord avec Castle, elle ne voulait pas de se sorcier présent, sans le Roi.

- Il essayera quoi ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent au son de la voix de Kate. Josh regarda Castle l'air de lui dire : Tu vois dude ce que tu as fais. Mais Castle se tourna déjà vers elle.

- Perlmutter va vouloir vous donner quelques potions de je ne sais trop quoi. Il voudra diriger le royaume, et tout faire pour...  
- Castle ... tu es la pour elle ... c'est pour ça que tu reste ici ...  
- Josh ? C'est vrai ce que dit Castle ?

Le fou enleva son chapeau, et passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux. Il détestait Perlmutter, autant que ce dernier l'haïssait. Des l'instant où le sorcier avait croisé le Fou, il l'avait prit en grippe. Il avait essayé de l'empoisonner, sans oublier le nombre de fois ou il avait essayer de parler en mal de lui au Roi.

- Ma chère ... Oui Castle a raison. Perlmutter a toujours été le sorcier de mon père, il est très fidèle au Davidson, mais déteste les étranger ... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Castle sera la...Et toi grand fou, tu la gardes a flot. Si Perlmutter te semble suspect ... tu dors dans la chambre royale ... avec elle.

Les deux intéressés en furent sur le choc. Dormir dans la même chambre. C'était impensable pour la vertu de Kate...Car serait-il capable de ne pas lui succomber, sans parler des questions Rickanesque qu'elle pouvait lui demander. Castle sentait que cette guerre, avec Josh au loin sera la plus douloureuse physiquement et psychologiquement qu'il aurait à vivre.

- Je vous demande qu'une chose ... Toi Castle, reste le plus normal possible. Essais d'être le fou que tu as toujours été ... Ne devient pas le garde du corps. Vous ma reine, restez vous même, ne leurs montrez pas vos doutes ... Et oubliez jamais que Castle est toujours la.

Josh les prit tout les deux en même temps dans ses bras. Castle passa son bras autour de Kate, et elle fit de même. Elle sut que ça sera une torture tout le long de l'absence du roi. Car encore la, elle ne sentit que l'odeur de Castle. Le sorcier lui inspirait de la peur, mais Josh avait une foi aveugle envers Castle, elle se promit de faire de même. Malgré les milliers de questions qu'elle brulait de lui poser.

Josh lui pouvait partir la tête tranquille. Il connaissait tellement bien Castle pour être capable de lui dire de garder son épouse des danger potentiel liés a Perlmutter. Un garde du corps doit vivre 24h sur 24 avec la personne protégé. Et il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas alarmer son peuple. Castle connaissait le passage secret le menant à la chambre royal. Il savait qu'a lui demandant de dormir sur le divan, personne ne pourrait sans rendre compte. Il savait aussi qu'il avait fait peur à son épouse. Mais il devait la mettre en garde sur les dangers de la vie de château. Et Castle y était. Lanie dormirais déjà avec la reine, mais il avait plus confiance a son homme. Castle se mit à fredonner. Josh comprit qu'il devait partir. De tout façon avant de quitter Josh devait dire au revoir à quelqu'un de spécial.

Le départ des troupes se fit dans un élan de fête. Castle essaya tant bien que mal de jongler avec toute sorte de chose. Mais le tout lui retombait toujours sur la tête. C'est a se demander s'il ne faisait pas par exprès. Une fois sortir de l'arène du Château, Josh y jeta un dernier regard, en souhaitant y revenir le plus vite possible.

La noirceur tombait rapidement, tout comme la peur de Kate augmenta. Dans quoi elle c'était fourré, entre un Roi trop gentil partit en guerre, un fou du roi du nom de Castle, mais qui cache une vie, un sorcier qui détestait tout étranger. Même son père lui semblait bizarre, même son départ en même temps que les troupes lui sembla précipité. Elle n'avait jamais autant attendu le nom de sa mère en si peu de temps, que depuis sa mort. Kate se dirigea vers les cuisines, pour parler au père a Lanie. Elle avait entendu dire que cet homme ne savait mentir, qu'il répondait a toute les questions Et elle savait qu'elle question poser : Qui était Rick Castle ?

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez a nez avec le principal intéressé.

- Bien le bonsoir Kate Davidson ... ou Josh Beckett. Vous venez ici pour Rick ou Castle ?

Elle plongea son regard au plus profond des yeux du fou. Il lui souriait, mais elle savait qu'il était sérieux. Était-il vraiment prêt de parler de lui ?

- Je suis ici pour vous ! Si Josh me dit de vous faire confiance ... Alors qui êtes vous ? Rick ou Castle ?  
- Je suis qui je suis ... avec ce que j'ai été ... Alors venez Kate, parlons de votre mère ...

* * *

** Il est bien ? et un peu de Caskett au prochaine chapitre ?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ça exploser encore a ce chapitre les review ! MERCI MERRRRCI ! ou en bon québécois marci ! J'ai regarder a nouveau Firefly après avoir lu un OS super génial : Sunshine and rain de virtualJBgirl...C'Est sur Malcolm et Inara, mais wow c'est ce qu'ont a toujours bruler de voir, et c'est écris d'une façon a vous troubler... Ceux qui adore firefly, aller y jeter un coup d'oeil :)  
Alors mes chère amie adorés...  
**

**Bones-Booth156 Bones: **OHHHH tu as changer ton nom ! avec Castle en premier...c'Es bien ça ;) voila un petite rapprochement !

**Guest: **bah moi je crois que ça va te plaire...Castle et Beckett seuls...;)

**Manooon : **merci d'être fidèle...voila la suiiiiite

**Pandora400 :** J'aime les nouveau commentaire...ma chère c'Est mon histoire la moiiiins sadique ;), mais je guéris un peu avec ce chapitre

**Bisounours1998: **il a un peu de caskett ici maitre bisounours...c'Est bien ?**  
**

**Leoune51 : **Merci d'aimer ! Oui je voulais faire en sorte qu'il ai Rick et Castle...et que les deux n'est pas été tout a fait le même...que Castle est plus mature, en étant moins secret que ce qu'il a été...Mais le mystère deviens moins gros...

**Guest du québec : **oH OH...une compatriote...Il avait aussi Kim Nguyen pour rebelle qui était en nomination comme film étranger, c'Est sur que Yan aurait été nouveau, ont a jamais gagner pour meilleur documentaire...qui sais peut-être un jour Roy Dupuis en gagnera un pour meilleur acteur...Merci de lire et de laisser un commentaire...

**Rach'Bou : **Correctrice de mon coeur...tu n'auras que ça comme commentaire...bisous bisous... ?

**Shoukapik** :Ah vive le chat potté...Perlmutter n'Est peut-être pas aussi méchant ;) Et oui de l'Avancement de un peu de Rick pour la belle Reine ! Et un peu, un tout petit peu de caskett...fais encore tes yeux de chat avec des bottes lol extra double, p-e que ca va marcher pour du gros caskett

**DrWeaver : **Tu lis dans mes pensés...ils auront pas attendu si longtemps...Non mais tu sais quand ont aime comme eux s'aiment c'est la tention qui fait le reste...Et hâte de lire ton OS ;)

**Alice** : Petite puce quel idée de la mort, tu es vraiment comme ta soeur Voila la suite ...:)

**Naniette :** Normal sans Josh que le rapprochement se fait :p mais moi j'ai encore plus hâte de le faire quand Josh sera la :p merci de me lire

**AAdeline: **Merci de laisser un commentaire...c'est très apprécier, voila la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !

**MADOKA :**Ah le pouille pouille de madaaaaame ! Alors p-e ou p-e pas ?! a toi de me dire...merci de me suivre depuis le début

**MANDOU-LAND : **Oui Josh est innocent ont le savais tous :p...;)**  
**

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire..  
**

Ils étaient assit dans la cuisine, silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Le père de Lanie vint déposer une assiette devant chacun d'eux. Il couvrait Castle d'un regard protecteur, comme s'ils partageaient tout les deux un secret ... et qu'elle allait faire partie d'un cercle fermé, car elle allait découvrir les secrets. Abraham se pencha vers Kate.

- Quand il parle avec son cœur, il est l'homme le plus sincère ... Vous allez entrer dans un groupe qui connait Richard ... et ça ma Reine c'est précieux et rare.

Rick fronça les sourcils. Oui cher lecteur, Rick, car ici en se moment le Fou existe pas. Il n'a pas de Castle, seulement et tout simplement Rick. Et si nous nous savons que d'emblée nous allons l'aimer, est-ce identique pour la Reine ? Donc revenons vite à l'histoire ...  
Rick fronça les sourcils devant le regard espiègle de monsieur Parish et quand il quitta la pièce il se pencha vers elle.

- Peux importe ce qu'il vous a dit ... ne faites pas attention ...  
- Pour vrai ... Et s'il m'a dit que vous étiez tout a fait un homme bien et de confiance ?  
- Oh ... oui ça va de soit ... vous le croyez ...

La Reine lui fit un sourire que Rick lui répondit d'un de ses magnifiques sourires. Ils restèrent silencieux, partageant un silence qui bizarrement ne les dérangeait pas du tout. Ils mangèrent tranquillement le contenu de leurs assiettes, prenant un plaisir sincère à partager quelques choses de bon. Kate en profita pour regarder le fou avec soin. Il n'était pas aussi jeune qu'elle, elle lui donnait dix ans de plus. Mais l'âge, et la maturité de son corps l'attirait plus que tout. Quoi ? Pourquoi se mentir, elle était totalement sous le charme de cet homme mystérieux. Elle savait parfaitement que l'homme qui était devant elle, n'était pas le fou, elle avait surement un homme que même Josh connaissait peu. Il avait les yeux bleus, souvent ils étaient plus foncés, mais là a cet instant ils étaient d'un bleu ciel. Il avait cette cicatrice sur le front qui démontrait un passé mouvementé, mais qui donne de la vie à son visage. Une bouche aux lèvres fines qui avaient tendance a plus s'étirer vers la gauche quand il souriait. Elle avait définitivement un faible pour son visage. Son nez était mince a la base et large aux narines, ce qui donnait l'illusion d'avoir du caractère. Il avait des fossettes qui se creusent a chaque fois qui osait sourire, même que légèrement. Oui, c'était irréversible, elle aimait ce visage. Les yeux de Kate tombèrent sur les mains, petites mais larges du fou. Il avait des mains d'un forgeron, de belles grosses mains faites pour travailler a la dur, mais en même temps, les ongles bien coupés, et de bons doigts qui démontraient un plaisir évident a caresser les femmes. Car Kate ne se fit aucune illusion, il avait une fille illégitime, et surement de nombreuses maîtresses. Il avait de très larges épaules, de bon bras qui fit contrastaient un peu avec le reste du corps. Il avait un léger surplus de poids qui le rendait presque trop fragile et douillet. Des jambes et un derrière tout aussi charmant que son visage. Kate releva les yeux et remarqua qu'il lui aussi la regarda, conscient de l'examen qu'elle était entrain de faire. Et deviner quoi, il avait deux belles fossettes bien creusées et une bouche étiré ici également sur son visage. Il était fière notre Fou, la Reine le détaillait avec soin. Elle rougit assez violemment et détourna vivement le regard, mais elle était contente d'avoir fait cet examen, car maintenant elle pouvait fermer les yeux, et elle avait le visage parfaitement dessiné dans sa tête. Mais à cet instant, la reine décida de détourner l'attention.

- Vous vouliez me parler de ma mère ...

Castle en perdit son sourire, la mâchoire serré il prit la dernière bouchée de son assiette et s'assit bien droit.

- Que vous a dit votre père sur moi ?  
- Pas grand-chose ... pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Il se passa la main sur les yeux, et pinça le haut de son nez. Comment lui expliquer qui il était, ce qu'il était pour sa mère. Quand il a connu Johanna elle ne portait pas le nom de Beckett, même quand elle a marié Jim, pour Rick elle restait Jo a part entière. Comment tout lui dire sans paraître suspect a ses yeux. Et aussi sans tout lui dévoilé tout ce qu'il était. Il savait qu'il ne devait totalement pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Attendez une minute ? Qui a parlé d'amour ? Il la désirait assez fortement, mais pourquoi parlait-il d'amour ? Ah oui, surement parce qu'il est beaucoup trop tard, il l'aimait. Il grogna légèrement, se traitant d'idiot. Mais comme il est trop tard, et que c'est le cœur qui décide, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait souffrir. Donc il prit une grande respiration, planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux si doux et magnifique de la Reine. En ce moment il se surprit à lever les yeux au ciel et de maudire Johanna d'avoir été assassinée et d'avoir engendré une si belle fille.

- Comme vous le savez je me nomme Richard, a part Abraham ont m'appelait Rick. Vous avez rencontrez ma mère ... Elle est une actrice du Royaume ... Oui elle fait partit des marginaux ...

Dans le Royaume, la comédie, que ce soit les auteurs et les acteurs, étaient dans la catégorie des marginaux. Ils n'étaient pas aux yeux du peuple de vrai travailleur. Les auteurs étaient les mieux payé du royaume, parfois mieux qu'un chevalier. Les acteurs un peu moins, mais ils se débrouillaient assez bien. C'était simple a expliquer, tout le monde les aimaient pas, par contre les théâtres étaient remplit tous les soirs. Le monde aime rire et pleurer, aime s'évader de leur quotidien pour venir voir ce que les auteurs écrivaient pour les acteurs. Bref, revenons a la découverte pour la Reine, de se fou si attirant et intriguant.

- ... J'ai très vite grandit entre les actrices et acteurs ... Dont ta mère ...

Il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement aussi facilement. Pour Kate, elle se foutait pas mal du tutoiement, c'était la surprise d'apprendre que sa propre mère aurait pu être actrice qui la rendait un peu pantois.

- ... A force de voir des pièces de Théâtre assez médiocre ... a un âge assez jeune j'en ai écris une moi même. Question de voir si a 14 ans je pouvais faire mieux, pire ou tout simplement pareil que l'auteur principal du Royaume. Johanna ce l'ai tout de suite approprié. Elle voulait le rôle principal de ma pièce. Elle m'a prit alors par les épaules et d'un ton tout heureuse elle a vue en moi un grand auteur ... SON auteur comme elle m'appelait. La pièce a fait un succès monstre. Elle a rencontré, je crois, ton père a la première ...

La terre pouvait s'ouvrir a ses pieds c'était totalement rien a ce que Castle lui contait. En plus que sa mère fut actrice, son père, qui venait d'un autre royaume, était venu la voir ici, et en plus dans un théâtre. Elle buvait totalement ce que le fou lui disait, en plus il avait une belle lueur dans les yeux quand il parlait de sa mère. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua une des mains du fou, qui se trouvait sur la table, tandis que l'autre gesticulait au fil de son histoire. Sans trop s'avoir pourquoi, les doigts de la reine s'entrecroisèrent aux doigts de Rick. S'il parut surpris il ne le laissa pas paraître.

- ... A partir de cette soirée, Johanna me trouva mon nom de plume : Rodgers III ... C'est pas bien bien compliqué, je m'appelle Richard Rodgers III, alors elle a prit ...  
- Attend, tu es Rodgers III ?  
- Euh oui ! Pourquoi ?  
- LE Rodgers III qui a écrit « Flowers for Your Graves » ?  
- Tu connais ?  
- Et comment, tu n'es pas juste connue ici ... Tu es international ? Tu es joué partout ! Oh Mon Dieu ... J'ai toutes vu tes pièces qui ont été jouées dans mon Royaume ...

Les yeux dans les yeux, le temps eu envie de disparaître et de les laisser se sourire et s'aimer en silence. Car maintenant plus besoin de se cacher. Cupidon avait parfois le gout de s'amuser un peu, il avait lancé sa flèche d'amour sur le fou, qui se trouve aussi a être l'auteur préféré de la reine, et cette jeune reine, qui se trouve a être une admiratrice de son travail. La vie peut être cruelle, en amenant la fille de Johanna ici pour se marier avec le Roi Davidson personne aurait pu prévoir que cette jeune femme froide allait tomber follement amoureuse, d'un écrivain travestie en fou du Roi. Mais c'était fait et irréversible. Le temps s'alourdissaient un peu, le désire commençait à prendre beaucoup, mais beaucoup de place, un désir charnelle, viscéral, un besoin vital. Ils avaient toujours une main entrelacer, le pouce de Castle caressa maintenant la main douce de Kate. Castle fut alors un geste qui ne croyait pas possible de faire, il porta la main de la reine a sa bouche et y déposa les lèvres. L'électricité les foudroya tout les deux. En plus d'être amoureux, ils étaient irréversiblement attirer sexuellement l'un a l'autre. Ok ont va dire que normalement les deux viennent ensemble, mais eux le découvre dans un milieu de tabou. Ils s'aiment de désir énormément, mais c'est interdit. Au lieu de calmer le désir ça l'amplifie, mais ici dans la cuisine du château, Castle savait qu'il avait d'autre chose à dire. Il se racla la gorge et coupa le contact des mains, en retirant ses doigts de ceux de Kate.

- Après ... elle est partit, mais ma carrière était bien lancée ... J'ai fais mes meilleurs pièces en souhaitant qu'elle soit resté au royaume et qu'elle le jouerait. Et ... elle est revenue quelques années plus tard ... Heureuse ... et avec toi ...  
- Avec moi ? Tu me connais aussi ?  
- Non ... non ... je ne t'ai vue qu'une fois, quand Johanna est venue me sauter dans les bras ... Tu devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans ... Je ne savais même pas ton nom ...  
- Ok ... Continue s'il te plait ...  
- Bref ... Je finissais d'écrire, ce qui aurait été ma meilleur pièce, et bien sur le l'ai montré a Johanna, elle voulait bien entendu la jouer ... Donc ce qui veut dire qu'elle désirait revenir au royaume ... Une semaine avant la première ... ta ... ta mère fut assassinée ... Des passant l'on trouvé face contre terre noyé dans son sang ... face au théâtre.

Kate porta la main a sa bouche, elle ne savait pas comment était le corps quand il fit découvert. Et le fait qu'elle fut noyé dans son propre sang démontrait une mort assez douloureuse.

- Qu... qui aurait voulut tuer ma mère ?  
- J'ai aucune idée ... Je ... je ne l'ai jamais su ... J'en suis désolé !

Il était totalement sincère, devant le silence de Kate il se leva nerveusement et se mit à marcher devant leur table. Kate refit dans sa tête toute l'histoire qu'il venait de lui révéler. Elle était heureuse que sa mère ai pu côtoyer Rick, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il dégageait de cet homme une force de caractère sans précédent. En plus il était Rodgers III, quoi de mieux que son auteur de théâtre préférée.  
Et maintenant elle pouvait imaginer sa mère jouer la toute première pièce de ce génie du théâtre, elle voyait sa mère autrement grâce a lui. Il était irrésistible, marchant nerveusement devant elle, le regard apeuré par ce qu'elle pouvait penser de tout ça. Elle le voulait, la sans réfléchir. Il avait été un des dernier a avoir été en contact avec sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle devait poser d'autre question, que ça soit a Rick ou a son père. C'était encore embrouillé entre le comment et le pourquoi, mais la, elle savait Castle a bout de nerfs et aussi que c'était presque un miracle qui lui révèle tout ça, qu'elle devait lui donner une pause. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait changer quelque chose au déroulement du passé. Alors elle se leva a son tour, Castle se figea, elle était trop près, trop près, beaucoup trop près. Elle sentait la cerise, une odeur qui donnait envie de mordre une bonne bouchée.

Dans un élan identique nos deux amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La bouche de Kate mordilla assez sauvagement celle de Rick, qui lui prit les fesses pour la prendre dans ses bras. Automatiquement les cuisses de Kate entourèrent ses hanches, la chaleur de son corps la fit s'arquer contre lui. Rick la déposa sur la table, en prenant bien soin de jeter les deux assiettes par terre. Elle le retenait collé contre elle. Leurs langues essayèrent tant bien que mal d'assouvir la soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre depuis leur premier regard. Une main de Castle commença a défaire le haut de la robe, pour pouvoir jouir de la peau fraiche de Kate. Quand les lèvres humides de Rick vient lui efflorer la gorge, Kate compris que c'était pas une question que Josh était pas bon dans le sexe, non, c'était qu'un simple regard du Roi ne lui donnait pas de frisson. Les lèvres de Castle lui procurait plus de plaisir que l'acte entier avec ... oh ... toutes pensées cohérente venait de quitter le corps de Kate, Castle embrassait avec passion sa poitrine. Il avait la tête penché sur elle, Kate camoufla un gémissement dans les cheveux dans son amant. Il avait les cheveux tellement doux, tellement fins, mais quand les mains de son amoureux descendirent plus bas, elle mordit dans ses cheveux, prête a la nouvelle torture douce qu'elle anticipait. Mais Castle se raidit dans ses bras, avait-il eut dans un de mauvais moment une prise de conscience ... Non des bruits de pas. Ils étaient dans un lieu public, à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait venir...

Kate eut juste le temps de se reboutonner que Perlmutter apparut.

- Voila le Castle ... Qui d'autre prévois-tu de tuer ?

* * *

** Ah maudit Perlmutter... A quand la suiiiiiite ? oh c'est moi qui l'écris...Kim Kiiiiiimmmm les canadiens de montréal joue ce soiiiiir ooui et demaiiiiin soir...Alors vite vite écris  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolée du retard ! Avis a ceux qui lisent la licorne, la suite ira que demain, ou mardi MAX ! Il a eut des contre temps ici, en plus d'avancer l'heure, il a beaucoup de hockey, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail...j'ai été chef cette semaine alors :p Mais bon, je tiens ici mes promesses, et un peu...je dis biiiien un peu d'amour s'il vous plait !  
**

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Mais oui ma chère...les lecteurs ne peuvent pas tout avoir ;) Bah oui un peu...car voila le chapitre 10 ;)**  
**

**Torlusque : **tu es la seule qui a remarquer que Josh allait voir une autre personne avant de partir...WOW, merci de l'Avoir remarquer ;) Et oui l'Avantage de pas avoir lu un chapitre, c'est d'en avoir deux ;) Et pour frenchboard, je suis plus sur le site...tu trouvera quelqu'une de mes OS, mais c'est tout...merci de me lire...Et je t'annonce a toi seule ( la chanceuse ;) ) non Perlmutter a pas tuer Johanna, comme tu dis trop facile

**Leoune51 :** De un...tu dois me pardonner, car la fin du chapitre présent annonce un chapitre suivant assez chaud, alors tu me pardonne ? Et va tuer Perlmutter, comme ça j'aurai pas a vous expliquer pourquoi il le déteste...:p et présentement ici chez moi il fait entre -2 et 5 degré...le printemps arrive

**Thalex:** Ma chère Thalex qui a disparu et qui m'envois au bucher pour ne pas lui avoir fait de commentaire...quand j'avais pas recu un de toi ;)Alors pour que tu vois bien. TU VAS SUREMENT ADORER CELUI LA, ET JE TE LAISSERAI TUER PERLMUTTER, MAIS TU VAS DEVOIR PRENDRE UNE PARTIE DE SON CORPS CAR TOUT LE MONDE VEUX LE TUER...( tu as bien vue ton commentaire :D )

**Bisounours1998:** Maitre Bisounours...voila la suite...et suis-je pas si pire dans le bisounours ?

**K : **Merci de me laisser un commentaire...l'importance c'est que tu aimes le Caskett...et mon histoire, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de commenter...voila la suite

**Shoukapik: **Si tu aimais le chapitre 9, j'ose pas trop imaginer comment tu vas aimer celui la :) Oui j'aime tes yeux de chat potté :p

**Rach'Bou : **correctrice...amour de vie ! Tu es la plus cochonne on le sait...et tu as aimer ce cjhapitre non ?!

**R at K always :** OUI maudit méchant toujours la au mauvais moment...tu as aimer ce petit bout Caskett...que penses-tu de celui de ce chapitre ?

**DrWeaver:** J'ai toujours écris comme ça, en mettant le lecteur dans l'histoire...tu le remarque, merci beaucoup...Oui je sais maudit Perlmutter, je suis contente de vivre en Amérique, sinon je crois que j'aurais été morte ;)

**Manon:** ...merci beaucoup...voila une petite suite

**Quetche**: Deux chapitre pour le prix d'un c'Est bon non ? Mais la tu es de retour a la normal ;) Il n'a pas le mot foudroyé dans ce chapitre ;)**  
**

**Naniette :** Oui j'ai sentis ta frustration toute la semaine ! Et non elle ne lui résistera plus...Et c'est pas si difficile de garder les ligne directrice, le plus dure c'est créé un nouveau monde...et faire que tout soit parfait !

**Alice** : Oui Rodgers III, c'est beau non ?! no no pauvre Perlmutter...et bonne fête encore toi

**La qubécoise:** merci amie de chez moiiiii ! Les canadiens sont fort cette année non ;)...oh oui, merci de me laisser un commentaire, et d'aimer ce que j'écris...merci beaucoup

**MADOKA :** Un coup d'état ?! Oh la petite folle ! Mais...MAIIIIS pouille pouille arriveras=tu ? je t'aime merci d'être toi

**MANDOU-LAND : **Je voulais quand même qu'il a des liens avec la série, je crois que je le réussis parfaitement...merci d'être toujours fidèle chère amie**  
**

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire..  
**

Quelques jours avait passé depuis que Perlmutter avait lancé la petite phrase assassine à Castle. Les deux hommes s'étaient jugé du regard, avant que Perlmutter ai fait un tout petit rire et finalement être allé chercher quelque chose à manger. Castle lui avait salué la reine et avait disparu du château depuis ce temps la. Mais aujourd'hui s'était jour de réunion avec les conseillés, et quand elle vit Castle entrer elle en fut soulagé, les conseillés eux semblèrent pas apprécier sa présence. Elle crut bon de justifier le tire.

- Castle restera ici ... Silencieux, mais m'apportera que des conseils a moi ... Quelqu'un s'objecte ?

Aucun des 4 conseillés ne réagit, Perlmutter lui jeta qu'un regard haineux vers le Fou. Elle comprenait que le sorcier détestait les étrangers, il était froid avec elle, mais haïssait viscéralement le fou. Étais-ce aussi avec la phrase : Qui allez-vous tuer aujourd'hui ? Kate s'avait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas tué sa mère, elle avait bien sentit dans sa déclaration qu'il avait sa mère en haute estime. Mais avait-il tué quelqu'un ? Elle n'était pas ses pensés, quand l'odeur particulière d'homme de Castle lui flotta sous le nez. Le fou était penché à ses oreilles.

- Fait semblant de suivre au moins ...

Il était resté au tutoiement, son seul indice que le fou ne reniait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine il y a quelque temps. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, dans l'espoir qu'il se relève quelques peu pour pouvoir justement se concentrer sur ce que les conseillés disaient. Castle énervait les conseillés, il marchait autour de la table, une main sous son menton et faisait de temps en temps des petits sons, soit pour encourager ou déconseiller. Kate le trouvait totalement charmant, elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de marcher autour d'eux, intimidant. Parfois il avait un contact visuel avec la Reine, et d'un simple mouvement de la tête lui indiquait oui ou non. Sa présence la calmait énormément, mais Abraham entra rapidement dans la salle du trône.

- Désolé ma Reine, je dois parler de toute urgence avec le Fou ...

Castle sursauta à la voix alarmante de monsieur Parish. Quand il se tourna vers lui, connecté Castle comprit tout de suite. Sans un regard pour Kate, il s'excusa.

- Je crois messieurs que la réunion est terminé ... Disposez, on se reprendra la semaine prochaine ...

Tout les conseillés regardèrent vers la Reine, qui se leva a son tour, et d'un signe de tête leur signalait leurs départ. Quand Josh avait dit qu'il était imposant et très important il avait eu raison, et en se moment Kate se rappela que Lanie lui avait déjà dit quelque chose qui ressemblait a que c'était plus Castle que Josh qui dirigeait le royaume. La encore tout le monde avait raison. Quand tout le monde fut partit, Castle allait disparaitre aussi.

- Rick ?

Le Fou se raidit, mais s'arrêta et sans se retourner vers elle.

- Oui ?  
- Il se passe quoi ?

Castle comprit que son comportement et celui d'Abraham avait pu l'alarmer, mais il était pressé, il ne devait pas attendre une seconde de plus ... Mais son cœur lui hurlait de la rassurer.

- C'n'est pas pour le Royaume Kate ... c'est ... c'est personnel ...  
- Je peux t'aider ...  
- Non ... je ne crois pas ... Fais attention a toi ... Enferme toi en double tour ce soir ... J'ai pas aimé le regard entre Perlmutter et Bracken.

Il se retourna vers elle, et essaya faiblement de lui sourire, il tendit une main vers sa joue, mais la laissa retomber avant qu'il ne touche sa peau et disparut rapidement. Kate s'inquiéta de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait toujours sentit Bracken accueillant avec elle. Et là l'homme de confiance du Roi lui disait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre par sécurité. Et ou avait-il disparu et quelle urgence pouvait le faire quitter son devoir. Elle était trop troublée pour réaliser qu'il avait répondu au nom de Rick sans rechigner.

Laissons la reine a ses peurs et retournons notre merveilleux fou qui courrait à s'arracher les poumons. Il était loin d'être gracieux quand il courait, avoir des petit pieds avec sa grandeur lui apportait quelque désagréments quand il essayait de courir aussi vite qu'il pu. On s'en fout, il arriva à bon port, malgré sa non-grâce. Il défonça presque la porte de la petite maison.

- ALEXIIIS ?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent a la voix du fou, de Castle, de Rick du papa quoi ! La pauvre petite était assit sur une chaise, le pied sur une autre avec Lanie assit a ses pieds essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire un bandage.

- Je ne suis qu'une bonne moi, pas médecin ... Tu devrais aller voir le doc.  
- On ne peut pas Lanie ...  
- Et pourquoi Rick ?

Le pauvre fou s'approcha de sa fille, lui embrassa ses magnifiques cheveux roux.

- Car Alexis n'existe pas ! Comment expliquer au docteur qu'elle est la ... Elle est un bâtard, c'est l'expulsion du village ...  
- Castle ...  
- Non Lanie, je ne demanderai pas l'aide de la Reine ... On trouvera un moyen ...  
- Papa !  
- Alexis non !

Il était hors de question que sa fille disparaisse de sa vie, car elle était blessée, et encore moins demander de l'aide a la reine. Mais le pied de sa fille était en sang. Il se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Lanie pour examiner le pied de sa fille. Elle avait une plaie ouverte, elle s'était entré quelque chose dans le pied et si elle ne se faisait pas soigner il pouvait avoir complication et venir a l'amputation ou la mort Lanie devient impatiente

- Si Josh aurait été la, ça aurait été plus facile ...  
- Il aurait rien fait de plus ... ou.  
- Ou ?

Lanie regarda Castle en attente de sa réponse. Castle pensait à la vitesse 3000, il devait soigner le pied de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour. Il se mit alors à la place de Josh et se mit à penser en Roi.

- Il a un moyen de lui sauver le pied...  
- Lequel ?

Le regard bleu plongea dans celui foncé de Lanie, elle comprit. Alexis deviendrait une bonne, ou du moins elle serait employer du château. La elle pouvait bénéficier du médecin sans question. Mais Lanie savait aussi que q'était la torture pour Castle, il ne voulait pas cette vie pour son bébé. Alexis avait toujours voulu passé du temps avec son père, mais lui la voulait libre, pas enchainer au château. Mais c'était son unique chance de lui sauver la vie. Il fut alors un signe de tête pour accepté ce qu'il avait lui proposé.

- Richard ...

Abraham était entré dans la maison, essoufflé par une course à son âge.

- ... Je vais y aller ... et Alexis restera avec moi ... dans les cuisines.

La principale intéresser était heureuse du déroulement de la situation, c'était même a se demander si la petite c'était volontairement blessé pour pouvoir entrer dans la vie de château, pour enfin être avec son père chaque jour. Castle lui, refoula ses larmes, et en cet instant se maudit de pas pouvoir donner à son unique enfant, son bâtard, la vie que lui aurait toujours voulu avoir. Que lui paie pour ses erreur c'est normal, mais elle non, jamais il se pardonnera ça. Avec l'aide d'Abraham il mit Alexis dans la brouette et l'attacha au cheval qui prêta au père de Lanie. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette, une peur sans nom lui tordit l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas pour Alexis, il la savait entre bonne main avec le Doc, et Abraham. Non c'était la Reine ... Kate.

- Lanie ... peux-tu attendre ma mère ... Elle jouait dans une des reprise d'une de mes pièces ... Dis lui pour Alexis ...  
- Cas ...  
- J'ai pas le temps ... Merci.

Il lui embrassa une joue et repartit en courant vers le château. En le voyant courir comme ça, Lanie trouva la Reine chanceuse. Pas qu'elle était amoureuse de Rick, non plus maintenant, mais elle la savait entre bonne main. Elle était triste que lui soit aussi follement amoureux de la Reine, car il allait en souffrir. Mais l'amour est merveilleux. Oh l'amour, elle s'ennuyait de Javier, qui était partie en guerre avec le Roi et la garde.

Pour sa part Kate était incapable de dormir. Elle pensait beaucoup trop. Elle pensait a Perlmutter et Bracken, elle pensa au fou, c'était plus lui qui la gardait éveiller. Elle avait constamment l'envie de le toucher, de le regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas cette envie. Josh était plus beau physiquement, plus grand, plus mince ... plus tout. Mais, oh non, le fou la rendait folle. Il avait un visage merveilleux qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de regarder. Il avait des mains magnifiques, douces. Sourire a la faire fondre de désir. Non définitivement pour elle, le fou était plus beau. Un léger bruit la fit sursauter, elle retient son souffle pour mieux écouter le silence de la pièce. Le léger bruit retentit de nouveau dans la chambre. Kate mit sa main sous l'oreiller a ses côté et prit un morceau de bois, qu'elle avait glissé pour sa protection. Elle vit un ombre se pencher vers le petit divan près du lit, sans faire de bruit, Kate se leva et frappa l'ombre assez violement.

- Merde !

L'ombre avait parlé, et en plus il avait la voix du Fou.

- Castle ?

La reine alluma une chandelle et remarqua Castle se frottant l'épaule douloureuse, ou Kate avait frappé.

- Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Josh m'avait demandé de dormir ici ... Si je croyais a un danger ...  
- Et ?  
- Bah me voila !

Il lui tourna le dos pour continuer à faire son lit de fortune, quand les mains de Kate se déposèrent sur son l'épaule pour le masser.

- Kate ... C'est pas bien de faire ça  
- Je t'ai blessé je dois réparer ma faute ...  
- C'est pas ça que tu va devoir réparer si tu continue ...

Kate fronça les sourcils pas trop sur d'avoir bien compris, mais le contact de sa peau lui donnait chaud. Une force l'empêcha d'arrêter.

- Kate !

La voix du fou était devenue légèrement rauque, et la chaleur dans le bas du ventre de la reine lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas reculer. Non vous savez question de comparer Josh et Rick. Alors elle le provoqua.

- Rick !

Le fou se retourna vers elle, le regard rendu noir par le désir, mais Kate vit une autre lueur. Elle ne put s'avoir que c'était de l'amour, car elle connaissait que récemment ce sentiment. Alors elle était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce. Le point non retour, Castle se pencha vers Kate, et l'embrassa avec toute la passion du désespoir. La reine lui répondit avec autant de passion.

- Oh je ne croyais jamais ça possible ...

La phrase de Castle lui appris qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Elle se promit de lui redonner cette confiance, du moins de se donner en entier a son Fou.

Quand ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le lit de la reine, entrelacés, les cuisses de la reine, le retenant fortement contre elle, leurs bouches et leurs langues savaient parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui rien allait les séparer.

* * *

** Oh oh...devrais-je continuer le prochain chapitre...ou le faire le lendemain matin ? Voulez du pouille pouille ou rien ? :p  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Comment appeller ce chapitre : 'M' ou un nouveau nom le Madokaland ! Pouille pouille land ? Ah chose dit, chose du ! Sincèrement je ne voulais pas mettre leurs ébats, pas celui la du moins...MAIS je tiens a ma vie vous savez, et comme je suis en couple, l'amour de ma vie aussi voulais que je reste en vie, et surtout que cet personne fait partie de ceux qui m'ont menacé ! Alors voila, j'ai un processus d'écriture qui est que je m'imagine le chapitre durant la semaine...( Et je suis capable de faire la part des choses avec mes deux histoires totalement différente) Alors faire une scène de sexe...Bah j'ai du m'imaginer. Certaine personne savent que ça n'a pas été dur d'écrire ce genre de scène ;)**

**Thalex : **Voila voia voila ! Un chapitre tout en humidité**...**Merci de me lire toujours ( oups c'est pas francais ça )

**Shoukapik: **J'ai lu dans tes pensée avec ta reflexion pour le pouille pouille, tu me dissais d'écrire ce que j'Avais envie, et ensuite tu veux me présente Hulkette ! Ummm alors je fais du pouille pouille...En espérant que Hulkette ne sera pas pour ce chapitre

**Pandora60: **Pourtant ont me connais pour être cruel ! Mais bon...je ne l'ai pas été...pas tout a fait du moins :) Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire

**DrWeaver: **Merci de me laisser un commentaire...Alors continuons a la seconde...Oh et comment avance ton histoire dont tu m'As parler ?!

**PaulineCK: **Oh merci pour ton premier commentaire, alors je devais te satisfaire...;)

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Ils sautent...ummm bien dit. Alors voila le pouille pouille, bien ou non ?

**Quetsche :** Merci d'aimer autant...Oui c'était mortel les blessure comme Alexis, mais prions prions fort. Pas qu'ils s'embêtent pas, je crois plutôt qu'ils ne pensens pas a Josh a ce moment la ;)

**Manoon: **c'Est horrible ce que je vous fait non ? Mais comme tu aimes autant...alors voila la suite

**R et K always : **J'Adore déja Castle dans la série avec son mode Ninja que je devait l'intégré ici...même dans ce chapitre il a un bout Ninja. Alors vola pouille pouille

**Fifouil: **Oh oh une nouvelle personne qui commente :) Merci merci merci beaucoup, j'Essais d'écrire le mieux de mes capacités, si tu aimes j'en suis heureuse... Alors oui chef, voila la suite.

**Torllusque: **Oh que je t'adore, tu es consciente que ce commentaire m'a mis les yeux pleins d'eaux. Que tu prennes le temps d'en écrire un si gros, me dit que je n'écris pas pour rien...Pour frenchboard, c'était pas le cas pour mes histoires...mais bref passons, je n'y suis plus, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal ;) Ce que j'adore le plus dans le fait d'écrire, c'est le monde qui me suive d'une histoire a l'autre...comme toi, mais le petit moment Castle ballerine, n'Est pas dans l'Aveu, mais dans la licorne la suite ;) Mais oui j'Adore mettre le lecteur dans l'histoire, car moi même en écrivant j'ai ce genre de réaction...:) C'Est un bon exercice de style d'inverser le point de vue des personnages, comme je déteste écrire au 'je' car on perd toute la magie des sentiments, je prend plaisir d'inverser le point de vue. Castle est comme ça tu sais, magnifique dans ses défaut...Regard castle courir dans la série, c'est tellement marant...Le pouvoir qu'il a dans le chateau sera prochainement expliquer, pour que tout devienne clair :p Ah ah, pour le manque de confiance de castle : tu as beau être le plus grand séducter, devant la personne que tu aimes, tu doute ...Alors voila la scène tant désiré...et J'aDOOOOORE ton commentaire. merci merci

**Alice : **Voila puce ta suite...Oui Kate la coquine :) Pour les deux autres...la suite dans un prochain chapitre ;)

**Rach'Bou** :Le monde a besoin de sexe ? Ou juste Beckett...ou tu sais qui ? Les rousses sont des sorcière oui, mais oublie pas qu'Alexis est dans les bas quartier, tout le monde la protège...mais serais-ce autrement a son entrer au chateau...Tu connais ce chapitre, car tu la corriger et aimer :p

**Mandou-land : **Pas dur tu aime tout le monde toi :) Bah je décris Rick comme il est, gauche et magnifique ;) merci fidele fan. Et la suite de la licorne est posté

**Madoka: **Voila voila, arrête de me torturer...oui il est le garde du corps, du corps de la reine ;) merci d'être toujours dans mes folie

**La Qubecoise :** Go HABS go ! Bah moi j'y crois pas trop...j'Avais 12 ans a leurs dernière coupe stanley ( oh oui oui tu vas savoir mon âge ;) ) Alors voila la suite chère compatriote.

**Naniette: **Ah ah ah...oui tout deviens doux...et humide :o ... Oui tout va être interressant, et frustrant pour les lecteur, mais je m'en réjouis d'avance ;)

**Bonne lecture et merci a ceux qui ne laisse pas de review, même si j'aimerais vous lire.**

* * *

... Et pour l'instant rien ne les séparaient. Castle se colla plus fortement sur la Reine, pour qu'elle puisse sentir a quel point il la désirait. Kate elle, outre ses cuisses qu'elle avait encerclées autour des hanches de son fou, elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, et retenait sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle l'avait tellement désirée qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que son corps défusionne d'elle. Mais notre fou lui mit ses mains autour du visage de la reine et se décolla quelque peu. Un léger grognement de Kate le fit sourire. Il avait eut l'instant d'un soupire eu un manque de confiance en lui. C'est toujours facile quand on plait, mais qu'on n'aime pas. Ici c'était totalement différent. Il était fou d'elle, mais son radar n'avait pu être clair sur les intentions de la reine. Maintenant, aucun doute, elle le voulait autant que lui la voulait. Mais lui l'aimait, mais elle ? Nous avons qu'une envie, lever les yeux au ciel et lui dire ce que nous pensons, mais le déroulement de l'histoire l'aidera quelque peu à se faire sa propre idée.

Pour Kate son radar indiquait seulement que le corps de son futur amant n'était plus totalement collé à elle. Elle empoigna le col du chandail de Castle pour l'attirer de nouveau à sa bouche, mais le sourire un peu cochon du fou, la fit trembler encore plus de désir. Que préparait-il ? Il se mit a genoux par dessus elle, et très lentement, trop même, il déboutonna sa chemise. A chaque bouton de défait, la reine passa sa main sur la peau chaude de son Castle. Il allait trop lentement, tellement, qu'elle défit elle même les trois derniers boutons, en tirant sur le tissu, du même coup en faisant sauter les boutons. Comme ça elle pouvait pleinement lui caresser la poitrine, le ventre. Elle passa même sa main à l'intérieur pantalon du fou, pour lui caresser les cuisses. Castle lui prit les mains et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la reine, il se pencha vers elle, et déposa son front contre le sien.

- Tu es consciente de ce qu'on est sur le point de faire ?  
- Non ... mais je m'en fous Rick ...  
- Kate ... Tu veux qui la ... Castle ou Rick ?

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, lui décolla la tête, pour pouvoir le regarder dans ses yeux.

- Je te veux toi ... Pas le personnage, je veux Rick.  
- Tu ne me connais même pas ...  
- Je crois connaitre ton âme, ta blessure ... C'est suffisant non ?  
- Je ne sais pas ...

Elle déposa ses lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes. Elle avait une peur bleue qu'il lui dise qu'il arrête tout, que c'était de la folie. Castle répondit à son baiser avec passion. Elle savait parfaitement que toute cette situation était de la folie, mais c'était rien à côté de ce qu'il se passait si justement il ne se passait rien. Elle était sur le point d'exploser de son trop plein de désir. Il était torse nu, elle pouvait caresser le long de son dos et sentir sous ses doigts tous les frissons qu'elle lui donnait. Elle ne doutait pas de son désir, mais elle voulait lui faire perdre sa logique, la raison qui, pour l'instant, l'empêchait de continuer leurs ébats. Il se défit de sa bouche et cacha son visage dans le cou de la reine. Elle sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle contre le sien. Comme il était de nouveau collé a elle, Kate le fit prisonnier de nouveau de ses cuisses. Par contre cette fois-ci son corps prit le devant. Il se mit à onduler instinctivement sous lui, l'excitant assez pour l'entendre grogner dans son cou. Avant de venir s'attaquer de nouveau à sa bouche, Rick lui mordilla le cou, ce qui fit comme effet de faire gémir notre reine entreprenante. Et de nouveau leurs langues purent se toucher sans déranger quiconque. Avec sa poitrine nue, Rick put sentir que la reine elle était encore habillé. Il lui mordit tendrement la lèvre inférieure et avec une manœuvre de ninja, il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de la reine. Ok ok lui croyait a une manœuvre de ninja, mais c'était plus qu'il avait prit Kate par surprise.

- Reviens ...  
- Ma douce Kate, avant de monter au paradis ensemble, il faut que nous soyons à égalité question de vêtement ...

La voix suave de Rick la fit encore plus fondre, elle le voulait la, pas plus tard, la tout de suite. Pourquoi cet homme la rendait à ce point folle, qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ? Le mystère qui l'entourait devait la rendre folle de rage, et non folle de désir. Était-ce ça des âmes sœur ? Les mains expertes de Rick lui défirent rapidement ce qui l'empêchait de caresses le corps nu de la femme merveilleuse qui se trouvait couché dans le lit. Il avait mit dans un coin de sa pensée tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher à cet instant de faire l'amour avec la Reine. Castle était fatigué d'avoir mal de se retenir devant Kate. Elle était nue, un corps plus que parfait devant lui. Il la caressa et subtilement passa rapidement à un endroit, question de vérifier si elle était prête à le recevoir en elle. Elle était plus que prête. Il lui sourit et défit ce qui lui restait à défaire : son pantalon. Il était assez nerveux, serait-il à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle n'avait que connu Josh dans le lit. Ses yeux se voilèrent quelque peu, que Kate prit quelque peu panique. Il était hors de question, qu'à se stade il change d'avis. Elle lui mordit l'oreille en lui murmura.

- Fais-moi l'amour, tout de suite Rick ...  
- A vos ordres, ma Reine ...

Il se mit délicatement entre ses cuisses, et comme une évidence il trouva sa place en elle. Elle lui entra les doigts dans le dos. Elle se sentait bien, en harmonie parfaite avec le corps sur elle. Il se mit à creuser les reins lentement, question qu'elle s'habitue à le sentir en elle, mais Kate ne le sentait pas comme ça. Elle avait un trop plein de désir, qu'elle lui dictait le rythme. Très vite, leurs corps devient humide, leur soupire devient des gémissements. Le paradis n'était pas si loin pour eux. Kate ressentit tout le bonheur monté dans son ventre, pour exploser dans tout son être. Rick lui, décida de pas se retenir, de toute façon aurait-il eut la force. Il explosa en elle, en même temps qu'elle. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, les corps traverser de soubresaut de désir si puissant. Il se retira d'elle aussi doucement qu'a l'entré, il se coucha sur le dos, et Kate vient se coller dans sur sa poitrine, le visage dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé ...

Kate en fut surprise, et bougea un peu sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Pourquoi ?  
- De ne pas avoir pu ... tu sais, retenir le moment.  
- Oh ... C'était magnifique tu sais ...

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Le silence s'installa entre eux, c'était de ses silences réconfortants, tranquilles. Rick ferma les yeux tandis que Kate dessina des petits cercles sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec une femme, c'était sans compétition, sans attente, sans danger ... Oh ! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Josh ! Nom de Dieu, comment avait-il pu faire ça, oublier qui était la reine, et surtout avec qui elle était marié. Rick s'assit rapidement dans le lit royal.

- Rick ?  
- Oh non non non ...

Il se leva du lit, marchant le long de la pièce, et le tout mes amies, nu. Il secoua sa tête et répéta sans fin : non non non !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Castle s'arrêta devant la Reine et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Tout deux ne remarqua pas le comique de la situation, non Rick lui venait de réaliser l'horreur de la situation et Kate elle, avait peur de ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Rick ... dis moi.  
- Josh ...

Kate cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Quoi Josh ? Il venait de revenir, si tôt ? Non impossible, alors pourquoi parlait-il de lui ? Oh surement du fait qu'il était son mari, le roi du royaume.

- Quoi Josh ?  
- Il est ton mari ...  
- Et ton point c'est ?

Castle se mit à genoux devant elle, il lui prit les genoux.

- C'est que tu es la reine ... marier au roi, qui en plus se trouve a être ...  
- Rick ...  
- ... celui qui m'a sauvé la vie ...  
- Rick !  
- ... Et je le remercie en faisant l'amour à sa femme ...  
- Castle ?  
- Et je suis redevenue Castle à tes yeux ?!

Kate pencha la tête vers l'arrière et éclata de rire. Et plongea ses yeux vert dans les yeux bleus légèrement paniqués du fou, et approcha son visage du sien. Bizarrement les yeux bleus paniqués deviennent des yeux bleus foncés de désir.

- Tu resteras toujours les deux ... un Rick Castle non ? De un, ne viens pas briser un moment si magique par une réalité. Je me connais assez pour savoir que je vais paniquer aussi bien assez vite. Là je suis bien, tu es magnifique ... et je ne veux pas penser à rien d'autre. Oh et ? Tu t'étais rendu compte que tu es nu ?

Il baissa les yeux devant sa ... légère tenue, et leva les yeux vers Kate avec un sourire assez cochon. Il avait toujours ses mains sur ses genoux, qu'il écarta pour se placer entre. La reine redevient toute troublée, avec une envie folle de recommencer ce qui la rendait folle. Castle la fit tranquillement se coucher sur le dos.

- Tu n'avais pas autre chose à me dire ... ?  
- Umm pardon ?

Kate était déjà rendu dans un autre monde, qu'elle ne pensa a rien d'autre qu'a l'être fantastique qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Mais un bruit à la porte de la reine coupa raide le 2e rond entre nos amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que ...  
- Chut ... reste là ...

Castle enfila rapidement son pantalon, et sans prendre la peine de mettre un chandail, il se dirigea vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Kate le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Le léger bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois une voix aussi.

- Sa majesté dormez-vous ?

Kate ne put reconnaitre la voix, elle jeta un regard paniqué vers Castle, qui cherchait sa chemise sans la trouver.

- Qui est-ce ?  
- Le capitaine Montgomery ...

La reine alluma une chandelle, tendis que le fou lui était resté figé dans le coin. Kate se leva prit bien sur le temps de s'habiller et alla ouvrir la porte barré de sa chambre. Roy Montgomery entra rapidement

- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Le roi, j'ai un message du Roi ...  
- Pour moi ?  
- Non ma Reine ... Castle c'est pour toi !

La reine devient blême, comment le capitaine de la garde pouvait savoir que le fou était dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi chercher Castle ici il ...  
- ... Roy sait tout il faut croire ...

C'était Rick qui sortait du coin sombre, il avait retrouvé sa chemise, il l'avait mit sur son épaule. Alors torse nu devant le capitaine, qui lui ne sembla pas surprit.

- Mon message c'est quoi ...

Kate en était troublée, l'homme à ses côtés était loin d'être l'être affectueux et câlin qu'il était il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Non il semblait haineux et extrêmement froid.

- Josh te veux au combat ...

* * *

** Oula...que fait Montgomery ici...et pour Josh veux Castle au combat...Oulalala que va faire la reeiiinne.  
**

**La suite a la même Castleheure...et la même Castlesite...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oyé oyé Cher ami du royaume je vous annonce officiellement que voici le nouveau chapitre révélateur de qui est notre fou ! Bijour vous tous ! Je reste toujours surprise par le nombre de review que j'ai a chaque chapitre ! Merci merciiiii beaucoup ! Bon vive le Québéc merde, le printemps est arrivé, et deux jours avant nous avons eut un subresaut de l'hiver avec un bon 25 a 30 cm de neige...et en plus il fait encore froid pour un début de printemps...L'an passé a Montréal il faissait 30 degré avec humidex a la même époque...La terre est malade mes amies...Bon bon...Voila les remerciment personnelle a ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire**

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Oui Rick a la guerre, mais Kate le laissera-t-il partir ! Merci d'être fidèle a cette histoire ;)

**Thalex:** Bah je ne peux tuer Josh ! Car il est le Roi qand même ;) Et remonte ton moral...Penses-tu vraiment que la Reine le laissera aller a la guerre ...la réponse un peu plus bas ;) merci d'être fidèle chère toi

**Bisounour1998: **Oh grand maiiiiiitre, tu étais ou ? oui le moment caskett c passé comme prévue..Alors vas-tu encore disparaitre ? ou rester ? :P Et tu peux relire comme tu veux ma fic

**Manooon : **J'adore faire des fin horrible...mais je vous ai donner un beau moment caskett non ? Alors bon nouveau chapitre

**Shoukapik: **Je suis la meilleur des sorcières, je lis dans les penser des gens moahahah. Dis toi au moins que je n'ai pas fait entrer Montgomery quand ils étaient en pleine action. J'adore être sadique tu saiiiiis. Et fait confiance a Kate Beckett...sont Castle elle le veut a elle. Voila la suite, ca pas été si long**  
**

**DrWeaver :** Chère toi, de un...ton Os est charmant de deux...crois-tu que Josh aurait demander Castle au combat si ce dernier ne savait pas se battre ;) coquine va, tu ne veux pas qu'il parte, tu veux plus de belle scène d'amour avec Kate...Alors prie prie fort fort foooort p-e il ne partira pas

**leoune51:** Je crois qu'il préfère laisser tomber ses r^ve pour sa fille que de la voir mourir... POur ce qui est de la scène de sexe, j'ai pas fait ça toute ma vie...mais depuis un moment déja, je suis rendu assez vieille moi. Elle n'aura pas besoin de l'attacher a son lit pour rester, mais peut-être pour autre chose :). tON DÉMÉNAGEMENT C'EST BIEN PASSÉ ?**  
**

**La quebecoise : **Merci de toujours lire et de laisser un commentaire...

**Cupcake : **premièrement tu as un pseudo a croquer...merci de laisser un message...en espérant qu'il en aura d'autre de toiiii. Merci d'aimer mon histoire, je fais en sorte que le monde puisse aimer

**Lilice : **Ah bonjour toi :) j'adore les nouvelles personne moi ;) Pas de guérrier mais oui si le roi le veut c qu'il a quelque chose...;) La reine le veut et aurait-elle le droit de le garder a elle ? Voila la suite

**Rach'Bou** :Voila, normal que c'est tn chapitre préféré il a du sexe...Merci de me corriger malgré mon humeur pas toujours joyeux !

**Mandou-land : **Castle est meilleur qu'on le crois :p Oui un beau moment entre eux deux...mais la c'est le temps des révélation

**Madoka: **Castle la seule langue qu'il veut c celle de Beckett dans sa bouche:) Fait confiance en moi Nathou !

**pandora60 : **Toi tu as compris...toujours finir un chapitre chaud par du sadisme !moahahah C'était évident qu'elle ne dormait pas non ? Alors voila la suite

**Naniette: **Mais ca fait plaisir de vous donner un petit moment sexy entre les deux...Attend de voir ce que Kate fera ?

**Bonne lecture et merci a ceux qui ne laisse pas de review, même si j'aimerais vous lire.**

* * *

Castle en resta figé ! A la guerre ? Non impossible, Josh ne lui aurait jamais demandé ça. Et comment Montgomery avait su ou le trouver ? Le fou voyait bien que Kate était elle aussi sous le choc. Plus pour le fait que le capitaine de la garde était venu le chercher ici que pour le fait que le Roi le demandait au front.

- Qui t'a dit que j'étais ici Roy?  
- C'est Abe, Monseigneur ... Je suis allé a ta chambre tu n'y étais pas ... alors je suis allé voir Parish et tout heureux il m'a dit que tu avais pris le passage secret pour venir ici ... Mais j'étais loin de penser à quel genre de surveillance tu avais à faire.

En se moment voyant Kate aussi confuse, le fou avait des envies de meurtre. Il n'était pas prêt à dire à la Reine qui il était, et pourquoi il était le fou du Roi, et encore moins pourquoi ce roi le voulait au combat. Le regard bleu glacial de Castle était planté dans le regard marron de Montgomery. Il était toujours torse nu, comme si le fait que le capitaine soit dans la chambre était ce qui était le plus insultant. Kate s'avança, elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle. Ce qui avait été fait était fait et ils avaient été grillés. En fait elle reprenait confiance car le fou n'était même pas nerveux … Et que Montgomery l'avait appelé Monseigneur.

- Désolé…Mais Josh l'a priez de rester ici, pour ma sécurité.  
- Oui ma Reine, je vois qu'il le prend au sérieux.  
- Roy ! Attention !

Castle avait parlé d'un ton sec, froid et sans chaleur. Ok ses mots veulent tous dire la même chose, mais c'était tout simplement pour montrer que le fou n'était vraiment pas d'humeur de jouer. Le regard du fou n'était tout sauf aimable.

- Écoutez je ne suis pas ici pour juger quoi que ce soit, seulement pour ramener Castle auprès du Roi.  
- Pourquoi le Roi voudrait un Fou au combat ?

Montgomery éclata de rire et devant le regard assassin de Castle il se tut.

- Je ne fais qu'obéir …

Kate se tourna vers Rick, elle ne voulait pas le voir partir et surtout qu'elle comprenait qu'il avait encore plusieurs choses qu'elle ne savait pas de lui. Et son regard froid et son visage totalement impassible lui donna un indice : Ce n'était pas quelque chose de joyeux. A cet instant elle décida de prendre une décision qui allait changer sa vie a jamais. Peut-être que si elle avait su la suite, elle aurait laissé le fou partir. Mais c'était totalement au dessus de ses forces. Elle avait besoin de sentir son odeur, de le voir, et de le toucher.

- Je suis la Reine, et tant que le Roi ne viendra pas chercher Castle par lui-même … Je le garde à mes côtés …

Montgomery n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de la résistance, d'un côté il comprenait la Reine, Castle était le meilleur mais il avait de l'autre côté un Roi qui avait demandé, non exigé la présence de son Fou, et la Reine se mettait dans son chemin. Alors ici nous allons voir de quoi Castle est capable … et surtout nous allons découvrir une toute petite facette de ce grand gaillard.

- Je comprends ma Reine, vous le voulez pour réchauffer votre lit …

Kate ouvrit la bouche, offusquée et prête a le condamné à la prison, quand un mouvement a ses côtés la fit sursauter. Montgomery avait sous la gorge un tout petit couteau, que Castle tenait fermement. Ce dernier avait les yeux injectés de sang, les dents tellement serrés qui donnait l'impression que son si beau visage avait disparu. Elle avait a ses côtés un autre homme.

- Tu oublie jusqu'à ma présence dans sa chambre … tu oublies même que tu es venu ici, tu dis à Josh, que ma mission ici est pas terminé, que Bracken et Pelrmutter semble toujours aussi suspects.  
- Tu vas lui devoir des explications …  
- Je m'arrange avec Josh …  
- Non je parlais de la Reine, car le sang chaud qui coule sur ma gorge, tu l'as sur les mains … et tes mains en sont remplis …

Castle retira le couteau de sur la gorge de Montgomery et comme dit, un petit filet de sang coula le long du cou. Roy fit une révérence devant Kate et se retira de la chambre, une main sur sa gorge. Castle lui, essaya de reprendre ses esprits, et surtout prépara ce qu'il allait dire a Kate. La Reine elle, était totalement figée, sous le choc. Qui était-il, d'où était sortit le couteau ? Comment de si grosses mains, si douces aux caresses pouvaient devenir si violentes ? C'est toujours dans un silence interrogatif que Castle remis sn chandail et se dirigea vers la sortit. Kate l'arrêta.

- Wow … attend !  
- Oui ?  
- Quoi oui ! C'était quoi ? Tu es qui ? D'où vient le couteau ?  
- C'était nécessaire si je voulais rester ici pour ta protection … Et le couteau … J'ai fabriqué une poche spécial pour lui … Et pour ce qui est du qui je suis … Je reste le même que tantôt.  
- Je ne crois pas moi … Celui de tantôt n'avait pas de couteau et le mettait pas sur la gorge du capitaine de la garde.

Rick lui fit un magnifique sourire qui la fit fondre, elle était presque sur le point d'oublier qu'il avait menacé Roy Montgomery, et le tout tellement rapidement qu'elle en avait encore des frissons. Et ces frissons n'étaient pas de plaisir. Et quand il la regardait comme ça, la tête légèrement sur le côté, le sourire éclatant elle avait une envie folle de faire un round deux de leurs ébats. Mais elle ne pouvait mettre de côté le visage froid et surtout le sang froid qu'il avait eut en mettant le couteau sous la gorge. Et de par son regard, Castle comprit parfaitement que Kate ne reculerait pas devant des explications. Et il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à lui dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui apprendre. Il poussa donc un énorme soupir et lui fit un signe de la tête de le suivre. C'est en silence que Kate suivit Rick. Elle le sentit tendu, c'était la moindre des choses. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait aimer ce qu'elle allait découvrir, et si surtout elle allait toujours le désirer. Elle se mentait à elle-même, c'est dur d'accepter que malgré tout ce que la personne aimé pourrait faire, rien ne pourrait nous empêcher de l'aimer à la folie. Et en si peu de temps Kate était déjà dans cet esprit avec Rick. Elle se doutait bien que ce que le fou allait lui dire allait pas être agréable, mais une partie d'elle savait qu'elle allait encore plus l'aimer. Et ça lui faisait peur, déjà comment en peu de temps il avait pu devenir essentiel a sa survie ? Ils se trouvèrent dans la cuisine si tôt dans la matinée que le chef était à son poste. Il eut un sourire en voyant le fou, mais changeant d'attitude devant le regard de Rick.

- Il se passe quelque chose …  
- Pourquoi Abe ?  
- Richard…  
- Pas de Richard … tu reconnais la Reine. Roy est venu … et tu imagines le reste …  
- Je … n'aurais jamais pensé …  
- Il faut parfois …  
- Richard Rodgers, tu ne me parleras pas sur se ton, pas ici … Pas a moi ! Explique juste ce qu'il ce passe.

Rick était a bout, il avait aucune envie que Kate le repousse par peur de ce qu'il était. Et encore, depuis que Josh était le Roi il avait eut que quelques missions, jamais de quoi de trop gros. Mais il savait qu'il devait expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé dans la chambre. Du regard il insista pour que Kate s'assoit, il expliqua en gros ce qu'il c'était passé dans la chambre, en survolant l'épisode sexe avec la Reine. De toute façon il savait parfaitement que le chef Parish avait déjà compris. Rick parla de l'attitude un peu méchante de Roy, et surtout sa réaction trop vive, surtout devant Kate. Comment expliquer à la femme qu'on aime que nous avons été en prison pour meurtre. Et que le roi de l'époque, le Roi David Davidson, avait vu en lui l'assassin parfait. Il ne lui avait donné aucune porte de sortie. Tu deviens assassin ou ont te tue, et en plus on exil ton bâtard. Je crois que le choix de Richard a été assez évident à faire. Il eut donc un entrainement avec Roy Montgomery justement. Mais très vite il dépassa le professeur. Il avait apprit l'art de ne pas se faire remarquer, il marchait sans faire de bruit. Il attaquait toujours par derrière ou il était capable de battre en vitesse. Rick avait un physique qui le rendait innocent aux yeux de possible cible. Il était enrobé, avait un visage si souriant, il était grand, mais ses pieds trop petit pour sa grandeur qui rendait disgracieux à la course. Mais il était puissant, et rapide. Il pouvait être sans pitié. Il avait un sourire qui faisait fondre les femmes, les hommes étaient porter a le prendre pour plus faible. Ok il faut expliquer ici, que pour un combat face à face, Rick était totalement battu d'avance. Il n'avait aucune technique de combat, et n'était pas fait pour ça. Mais pour les trucs en douce, il était le 'roi'.

- Je suis ici au château pour être le fou … mais aussi autre chose.  
- Comme ?

Le ton de Kate était sans réplique, il était aculé au pied du mur, il devait lui donner une explication, sinon elle le confrontait dans un combat face à face, et n'oubliez pas, il était condamné d'avance s'il se trouvait dans cette situation. Elle avait un regard … Mais vous savez le genre de regard sans pitié. Un regard que notre fou semblait avoir déjà vécu. Alors il jeta un regard de panique vers Abraham.

- Ce que Richard essais de vous dire ma Reine, c'est qu'il est en quelque sorte le garde du corps de sa majesté et de vous … en quelque sorte …  
- Et Richard n'est pas capable de l'expliquer lui-même …

Castle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était une tigresse, elle était magnifique quand elle était hors de contrôle. Elle voulait savoir avec qui elle avait été au lit, et qui elle allait retrouver dans les corridors noirs du château.

- Je t'ai amené ici pour que … tu ne doutes pas … que je suis un homme bien.  
- Et tu crois que j'en doute ? Je veux juste comprendre. Je n'ai pas peur de toi …

Et aussi bizarrement que ça puisse paraitre, elle n'avait aucune peur en elle. Elle était intriguée, être le garde du corps de Josh, devait impliquer certaine violence. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui et qu'elle avait été merveilleusement bien dans ses bras un peu plus tôt. Que la douceur qu'il avait fait preuve avec elle lui démontrait que malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Alors elle se leva et vient lui prendre le visage, peut lui importait que le père de Lanie était présent, elle le savait discret et avait pu comprendre qu'il était heureux de les savoir amoureux.

- Que tu as tué une personne ne me dérange pas … Je ne demande qu'a te connaitre.  
- Qui a dit que j'avais tué une personne ?  
- Mais …

Elle jeta un regard vers le chef cuisinier, qui baissa le regard devant elle. Allait-elle avancer dans un terrain miné, voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Trop tard, le sujet était lancé.

- … Mais tu as dis que tu étais le garde du corps de Josh … alors j'ai …  
- Mais avant Josh, j'étais celui de David …  
- Le père … Comment c'est possible ?  
- Kate … je ne …  
- Non … attend. Tu as tué plus qu'une personne ?  
- Kate …  
- Répond moi … Par respect à ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre royale … Par respect pour moi.  
- Oui Kate j'ai tué plus qu'une personne …

Elle se recula vivement de lui, comme si le fait de l'apprendre venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Rick prit se recule comme du dégout, comme un regret. Étais-ce le cas ? Mais une chose de certain, Kate avait la main sur la bouche, le visage blême et dans un murmure, ou plutôt un souffle léger, elle osa reposer la question.

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis comme chaque fou du Roi, ou presque … Je suis l'assassin des Davidson.

* * *

**Oula un assassin...Bah oui voyons normal il est un fou du Roi...c'était écris dans le ciel ! Alors dans une semaine...pourrais-je espérée 20 review !? ou c'Est trop pousser...Oh et pour le prochain chapitre j'aurai quelque chose a vous demander mes chère amies fidèle !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Le** **retard de ma fic est voulu ! Je ne croyais pas demander trop en demandant 20 review, mais ça l'air que oui ! J'ai peut-être été trop prétencieuse, ou que je me suis laisser porter par les nombreux review...Mais je ne devais pas punir ceux qui me suivent depuis 12 chapitres, et certaine depuis le tout debut de mes écris...Je me dis, si une personne prend la peine de cliquer sur ma fic, d'aller cliquer pour chaque chapitre, c'est pas long d'écrire un commentaire ensuite...Mais peut-être que vous n'êtes que 17 qui me lisez...les 17 meilleurs ;) Alors voila vos petits mots, pour vous, mes meilleurs.  
**

**Loarne: **Allo nouvel ami :p Mes idée me vienne dans ma tête de déranger :p pas de ma faute si plein d'idée viennent m'attaquer la nuit. Et l'époque médiéval apporte l'histoire d'amour interdit encore la reine et le fou. Mes titres aussi viennent de ma tête, par contre eux sont très bien réfléchis, et c'est devenue ma marque de commerce ! L'Assassin...il avait une histoire plus intéressante a le faire assassin que le fait chef de garde ( ce qui ne gardre pas trop avec le personnage ) Ok assassin non plus, mais les assassins ne sont pas fort en combat un contre un...et a cette époque un fou avait toujours deux fonction, et c'était des focntion haut placer...Aujourd'hui les président ont leurs assassins aussi, a l'époque aussi :) Travailler dans un chateau t'apportait de bonne chose, mais tu devais être disponible 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, aucun congé au repos, alors oui c'était mal être employer dans un château. Pas grand chose me fait peur...oui peut-être ne plus avoir d'idée aussi folle ;) Je déteste aussi les fic nunuche, ça été ma raison d'écrire...mais les fic nunuche va avoir mille fois plus de reviews que le genre de fic que j'écris...le monde préfère ça...Et je laisse toujours un cliff a la fin, car je suis super sadique :p Tu peux toujours t'essayer a lire mes autres histoire, j'ai une trilogie dont je suis très fière que j'écris, ou il a encore moind de reviews que celui la, mais c plus dark et plus psychologique...hésite jamais a poser des questions...et McCartney est juste le Dieux des Beatles

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Alors tu vas en savoir un peu plus...juste un petit peu...

**Manooon:** voila la suite ;) après celui la, auras-tu encore envie de lire ;)

**Thalex: **Voila, tu vois ta logique a tout dis, et NON castle n'a pas tuer la maman Beckett...moi je ne suis pas fan d'assassin's creed mais de Mass effect...tu m'aime encore ?

**Questche: **Ah je suis heureuse que le monde aime l'histoire d'Assassin, j'étais pas sur, mais beaucoup de monde semble aimer les romans de l'Assassin royal ou encore assassin's creed...Alors j'ai bien tomber dans le sujet :p Aime toujours l'histoire...et si tu as des envie de meurtre a mon égare, c'est normal et voulue de ma part ;) vous aimez les assassin moi le sadisme lol

**Bisounours1998 : **THE RETURN ! Tu étais parite avec les calinours dans le pays des amours ;) Je ne demanderai rien a ce chapitre ! peut-être dans l'autre, j'ai perdu un peu le gout pour des raisons un peu personnelle, :p Alors toujours présente même si c pas toujours bisounours ?

**Pandora60 : **Oui un assassin, le gros toutou en assassin , Kate folle de Rick...bah voyons, elle en est TOTALEMENT folle...même si elle se demande pourquoi...merci de me suivre :p

**Alice : **j'Adore aussi l'Assassin royal, j'ai les 13 tomes chez moi, mais j'Adore encore plus Alexandre Dumas, et ce qu'il fait avec ses fou ! Mon inspiration viens plus de lui...merci a toi, même si tu utilise deux pseudo ;)

**Fifouil : **Kate réagit toujours de façon a nous surprendre, et je crois qu'elle se surprend elle même...Merci de suivre cette histoire un peu farfelu :p

**Shoukapik: **J'aimerais être assassiner par des calins car tu adore est torturer par mon histoire, oh et attend de lire la fin ici, tu choisiras toi même comment me tuer ;)Dans le monde médiéval, un fou du roi n'était pas que ça, normalement il cachait soit qu'il était l'Assassin du roi, ou son chef de garde, ou encore le véritable Roi...Mais ici j'ai préféré le mettre en assassin...Déja je n'aime pas assassin'S creed, moi je suis plus Mass effect la trilogie...Dis toi que j'ai été un peu le maitre du sadisme de Madoka ;)

**GUEST: **Il faut vraiment adorer une fic pour lire 12 chapitre d'une traite...et j'en suis heureuse que ce sois la mienne que tu as dévorer..merci merci énormément

**Rach'Bou: **Tu aime bien ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer...Déja que tu es la seule qui connais la fin, patiente comme tout le monde. Et je sais que ça te frustre de pas savoir ce qui va se passé, mais tu es quand même la première a le lire ! Alors assume que tu ne peux pas tout avoir...tu as moi c'est assez non ?

**leoune51: **c'Est toi la meilleur ! ;) Pour Montgomery oublie pas qu'il a insulter la reine...en bon assassin amoureux il ne pouvait pas le laisser passé, et Roy n'en n'est pas plus faché...et non pas eu 20 reviews ;)

**Mandou-land : **Oui l'Assassin royal...Ont insulte pas Kate devant Rick...et Kate prend toujours la partit de Rick

**DrWeaver: **De un dsl de ne pas encore avoir commenter ta fic, je suis déborder avec mon travail, et avec mass effect ;) Kate ne recule jamais vraiment devant son Rick :p voila la fic...merci toi ;) nouvelle ami Facebook...et continue d'aimer ce que je fais, tant que je t'inspire encore pour plein d'idée

**Madoka: **tu sais que je respect toujours la psychologie des personnages...leurs amour est immortel...mais Kate pourrait te surprendre :p

**Naniette:** Il n'a pas tuer la mère de Beckett ;) c'Est la seule chose que je dis, et tu es une des seule qui le sais alors chut ;) Il seront toujours amoureux je ne suis pas si cruel

**Merci a mes fidèles lecteur...et oh autre...vous manquez un maudite bonne histoire !  
**

* * *

Kate le regarda, les yeux clignant, sans être trop sûr ce qu'elle avait entendu, ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait compris. Assassin, comme dans tuer du monde ? Ou assassin comme ... ?

- Que veux-tu dire par assassin ?  
- Euh ... bah, assassin.  
- Je sais ... mais que veux-tu dire par assassin ...  
- Comme je dis : Assassin ...

Kate se passa la main au visage, elle avait au fond d'elle une envie pressante de l'étrangler devant cette air de désinvolture, mais elle vit dans son regard la peur du rejet, le doute. Elle le trouvait merveilleusement beau dans cette attitude trop sur de lui, qui cachait assez mal un manque de confiance du a cette déclaration. Il était tellement irrésistible, que malgré son envie de l'étrangler, elle avait une folle envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as tué beaucoup de personne ?  
- Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment Kate ...  
- Je crois qu'ici c'est pas à toi de décider ... Chef Parish, apportez du café, et faites en sorte que cette partie de la cuisine reste privé ...  
- Oui ma Reine ...

Castle sursauta et se retourna vers Abraham.

- Traite...  
- Non mon Richard ... ouvre toi, tu verras ça fais du bien ...

Kate ne comprenait pas encore le lien qui unissait le chef cuisinier et Castle, mais elle trouvait le regard protecteur qu'Abraham Parish était magnifique. Elle sentit dans son cœur le devoir de ne jamais trahir la confiance que Rick allait y montrer aujourd'hui, car elle eut la vague impression que le vieux chef cuisinier allait surement la découper en morceau et la donner en nourriture au chiens du château. Elle se disait ça en rigolant, mais le regard qu'il lui lança sembla lui dire exactement ça.

- Il se prend pour mon père parfois ...  
- Ça te dérange ...  
- Pas du tout, n'ayant pas connu le mien, il est celui qui a été présent dans les moments les plus sombres ...

Une confidence si facilement dite, Rick se surprit lui même avec la facilité que la reine lui soit devenue indispensable ... Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui dire les choses les plus sombres de sa personnalité. Mais pour l'instant nous ne devons pas les déranger, ils étaient dans les moments magique, yeux dans les yeux, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Ils s'aimaient sans se le dire, ils s'aimaient sans trop s'avoir pourquoi. Tout simplement qu'ils sont deux âmes meurtrie par un évènement tragique, que le destin avait réunit. Le destin vraiment ? Johanna avait vraiment été tué ... Elle était maman pour elle, et Jo pour lui. Johanna, assassin ... Kate ferma les yeux et serra légèrement les mâchoires. Il lui avait dit il y a quelques temps qu'il ne savait pas qui avait tué sa mère. Elle le croyait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait dans son cœur qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer sa mère, pas après lui avoir parlé d'elle comme il l'a fait ... Et n'était-elle pas a lui ... Oh !

- Comment l'auteur merveilleux que tu étais ... a pu devenir l'assassin que tu es ?

Rick éclata d'un sincère rire. Mon Dieu qu'elle était fantastique, elle avait des questions totalement dépourvue de méchanceté, mais d'un côté tellement vrai. Elle était totalement authentique qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur sa loyauté sur son secret. Mais serait-il capable de tout livrer qui il était. Il devait là à présent, répondre à cette question. Il tendit la main vers la joue de Kate, qu'il pu caresser a sa guise.

- ... Je suis encore Rodgers III ... tu as surement vu ma pièce de l'été passé ... Et, au retour de l'été il en aura une autre ... Un n'empêche pas l'autre ma reine ...

Il avait plusieurs talents cet homme. Il était beau parleur, un écrivain de renom fantastique, un assassin redoutable, un fou inestimable ... Et le spécialiste de l'esquive parfaite ... Il répondait a la question, sans vraiment y répondre, et Kate ni vit que du feu. Il faut dire qu'il l'endormait avec ses caresses plus douces les unes des autres. Il fuyait, c'était sa devise, aimez moi pour ce que je vous montre, pas pour ce que je suis. Ça toujours été ainsi. Même s'il avait un fort désir de tout dévoiler a la reine, il savait qu'il devait y aller doucement. Mais il devait tout lui dire non ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ou plutôt il savait une seule et unique chose, jamais il n'avait ressentit le genre de sentiment qu'il avait pour la reine, et ça lui faisait une peur bleue. Kate elle ne semblait pas se poser ce genre de question. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'en faire pour son mari, vous savez le Roi, Josh ! Mais c'était peut-être qu'une façade. Elle semblait ne pas s'en faire, tout simplement car le problème n'était pas la. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait devoir faire avec tout ça quand Josh reviendra. Elle pensait souvent comment elle allait être capable de cacher son attirance pour le fou ... Une attirance ? Son amour, était pour elle impossible à cacher. Mais pour l'instant, elle l'avait pour elle seule ... sans Roi. Rick lui caressait toujours la joue de cette grosse main, qui ne semblait pas être conçue pour tuer, mais seulement pour caresser. Elle s'accota sur cette main si douce et se laissa bercer par les caresses si agréables. Il la regarda les yeux fermer, en confiance.

- Dans ma cellule le Roi David est venu un jour ... Après avoir accepté le contrat, et après avoir essayé de l'assassiner ... Il m'a fourni le premier nom pour ...

Kate avait ouvert les yeux à l'aveu de la tentative d'assassinat sur le Roi. De son royaume elle avait entendu son père en parler comme si le jeune homme avait été un héro. Le Roi David, que plusieurs appelait Dieu, n'était pas aimé dans son royaume, ni dans ceux aux alentours, c'était encore pour ça que les guerres avaient lieu. David avait fait tuer plusieurs hauts dirigeants pour avoir plus de pouvoir et agrandir son royaume. Et la, le fou du Roi qu'elle avait devant lui, avait maintenant un autre nom : la main de Dieu. Il était l'ombre que tout le monde parlait, il était la légende dans les histoires pour enfant, qui se terminait toujours par : Reste sage sinon la main de Dieu viendra pour toi ... Elle avait été a l'époque un peu trop vieille pour ses histoires, mais elle les avaient attendu.

- Comment...  
- Bah, il m'a nargué, alors j'ai rendu une roche assez pointue et j'ai essayé de lui trancher la gorge ...  
- Oh !

Kate porta la main a sa bouche, elle avait le regard horrifié, mais elle ne s'était pas décollé de la main calleuse qui lui caressait toujours la joue.

- Non Rick ... C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler ... Comment un écrivain de légende ... peu aussi être ... un tueur de légende.  
- Ah ça !  
- Mais oui de ça ... De quoi d'autre ?  
- ... De comment je suis devenue ce que je suis ...  
- Oui ... Mais ... oh !

Elle était sans voix, comment pouvait-il vivre comme ça ? Il coupa le contact d'avec la joue de Kate, elle eut froid tout à coup, elle voulait protester et exiger le retour de la main sur sa joue, quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était levé, et qu'il était raide, légèrement froid. Comment peut-on être légèrement froid ? Il avait le corps raide, les mâchoires serrées, le visage neutre, mais ses yeux bleus étaient suppliants. Ils suppliaient quoi, qui, et surtout pourquoi ? Il restera malgré tout un mélodramatique peu importe l'époque ou il vit. Mais il semblait vouloir se fermer émotionnellement, Kate ne voulait pas le laisser faire ...

- Rick ... ne prend surtout pas mes nombreux : oh, comme du dégout !

Il se figea, comment pouvait-elle le comprendre si bien ? Étais-ce ça des âmes sueurs ? Une chose de certain, il était trop tard pour lui, il était totalement a elle, il était a sa disposition. Si elle lui demandait de tuer Josh, serait-il capable ? Il devint blême, Kate prit panique.

- Quoi ? ... Tu ne vas pas bien ?  
- Jamais ... je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ...  
- Quoi !  
- Tuer Josh ?

Kate se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant valser vers l'arrière. Elle était choquée.

- Qui a osé te demander ça ?  
- Personne ... Mais si tu me le demande, j'en serai incapable ...  
- Jamais je ne te demanderai ça ... Pourquoi tu penses a ça ?

Le fou se secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'une personne si douce avait des pensées de meurtre. Elle ne devait même pas avoir ça en elle. Et ça s'était la partie magique avec Rick, il ne pensait jamais du mal de personne. Mais s'il savait qu'a se moment Kate avait des envie de meurtre ... sur la personne du Fou. Il était si aveugle que ça, il ne voyait pas qu'elle était irréversiblement amoureuse de lui. Malgré l'illégalité de l'amour, c'était trop tard. Elle avait envie de changer de sujet, de le ramener dans sa chambre pour terminer la nuit, il était déjà 4am, dans ses bras. Mais elle devait poser la question.

- Qu'as-tu fais pour aller en prison en premier lieu ?

Il se détendit quelque peu et s'approcha d'elle quand du coin des yeux il vit une ombre, son instinct lui dicta que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, l'ombre disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle apparut. Un léger courant d'air lui apprit qu'une flèche venait d'être lancé, Rick se jeta violement sur Kate, la jeta par terre.

- ABRAHAM !

Castle avait hurlé le seul nom de la personne présente dans la cuisine, qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

- Richard !  
- Occupe-toi de la reine pendant que ... oh !

Il s'était lever, mais tout sembla tourner autour de lui. Le hurlement de Kate lui apprit ce qu'il sentait déjà à son épaule gauche. Il baisa les yeux et vit la pointe de la flèche sortir de son épaule. La reine était debout, elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits, elle le fut assoir sur une chaise. Elle et Abraham semblèrent évaluer la gravité de la blessure.

- Majesté allez chercher de l'eau chaude ... Et toi Richard, qui as-tu encore énervé ...  
- Non non Abe ...c'était pour Kate ... j'ai vu l'ombre dans l'angle de tire pour elle, d'ou il était il ne pouvait pas me voir ... Josh avait raison ... On veut la mort de Kate ...

Kate s'approcha avec l'eau chaude. Elle était étrangement calme, elle avait paniquée quand elle avait vue la flèche traverser l'épaule du fou et être a quelques centimètres de son œil. Mais elle savait parfaitement pourquoi ont avait voulu la tuer, et elle était correct avec ça, c'était preuve qu'elle était dans le bon royaume et surtout qu'elle devait faire peur a quelqu'un.

- Richard ... Pourquoi Josh t'aurais dis ça ...  
- C'est correct Abraham ... On veux me tuer, car je veux trouver l'assassin de ma mère ... Et je dis assassin sans jeu de mot Castle ...

Il esquiva un sourire, et le visage blême, et essaya mentalement de se préparer pour ce qui allait ce passé.

- C'est pas le moment d'en parler, je vous annonce majesté qu'il y a des chances que ce gros gaillard tombe dans les prunes ...  
- On dit pommes Abe ...  
- Tu verras ce qui poussera sur ton front ... tu diras prune aussi ...

Et d'un mouvement rapide, il retira la flèche de l'épaule du fou. Qui comme de raison, tomba dans les pommes ... ou plutôt dans les prunes. Car il glissa de la chaise, tête première, qui fit connaissance avec la table de cuisine. Les yeux par en arrière, notre assassin ne supportait pas trop la douleur ... encore un raison d'être juste un assassin. Kate se pencha pour tremper un linge dans l'eau chaude pour le déposer sur la plaie, quand un léger courant d'air lui apprit qu'une autre flèche avait été lancée. Elle n'avait pas été lancé cette fois-ci pour elle, non elle était pour tuer, et c'était Abraham Parish qui l'avait reçu, en pleine gorge.

* * *

**Voila ! Abe a-t-il survécu ou non ?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien le bonjour citoyen ! Ah le retard dans les fics c'est triste ! Je pourrais dire que je suis désolée, mais j'ai été occupée :p alors je ne peux m'excuser de gagner ma vie :) Mais avec une semaine de retard je vous donne ce chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup moi, je dois avouer je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais ne me demandez pas trop de chose ! Car je suis une folle, venant d'un autre continent !Alors bon chapitre !  
**

**Guest timide: **Pas de timidité tu es derrière un écran d'ordinateur, ou de cellulaire :p mais merci d'en avoir laisser un ! Et merci d'aimer mon histoire

**Rach'bou** : Bah elle aurait été plus vite si tu avais corriger plus vite ...Bah mes idées de fous, viennent de ma tête de folle

**Naniette** : Oui j'Adore les intrigue moi ça parait ? ça serait difficile pour le fou de se relever, il est dans les prunes :p Je t'avoue que c'Est l'histoire qui m'Amène ou elle veut, tant qu'elle ne devient pas ennuyante...

**Loarne**: Ah oui beaucoup de complot, surtout a cette époque, et bien remarquer qu'elle n'vait pas encore commencer l'enquête de sa maman ! J'Adore ta fidelité qui te fait écrire a 2h du matin :D...Voila une toute petite explication de qui a attaquer qui !

**Quetsche**: j'ai aucun correcteur automatique, c'Est surement moi qui c trompée ! J'aime les horreurs sous fond de bisounours...ça garde nos héro en alerte :D Si tu le trouve plus en plus crédible en assassin j'Aurai réussis ca, merci de me lire !

**DrWeaver** : Et oui RIP Abe ! Voila ta suite :p et désolé de pas avoir répondu a ton mp, j'ai été déborder mais ton histoire est toujours mignone :p

**Bisounours1998:**c'était bien le pays des amours ? alors voila, comme mon histoire te plait...je t'en redonne un peu

**Fifouil** : Oui tout se corse ! vive l'action et le sang...et lamour bien sur :p

**Leoune51** : Tu es totalement génial et je m'en fou sir tes pied n'entre plus dans tes souliers, je t'en ferai sur mesure :p Mais tu es le bienvenue au canada pour venir me passé au carreau :D Comme tu as un emplois du temps hyper charger, j'Espère que tu aimes autant ?

**Alice:** tout d'abord le surnom de castle est la main de Dieu...Car le roi David avait comme surnom Dieu...pas que Castle est excellent au combat...il est assassin il fait le tout en douce ! Oui qui a oser faire mal au fou d'amour de la reine ?

**Manooon**: Merci d'être toujours fidèle, ça fait chaud au coeur...voila une suite toute...toute moi quoi :p

**Pandora60 : **Je crois que même sans cheveux Kate le trouvera attirant ! Castle est p-e un assassin fou du roi dans le moyen âge, mais il reste secret quand même Et tu as dis le nom magique !

**Guest :** la n'a pas été vite mais la voila

**Laquébécoise** : Tu as été eu en vacance...pas en gaspécie ! En plus qu'il a eu une autre tempête...mais ici a Montréal ça pas été si pire, il reste presque plus rien :p Merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire...et surtout d'aimer ce que j'écris...Et bah tabarnak tu as vue le match nul a chier des Habs hier ?

**Shoukapik** : Tu avais quoi pour ne pas avoir la forme...Quand ça t'arrive écris moi un mp, je te ferai rire...j'Aime faire rire :) Tu vas mieux la dis moi ? Je te fais un tout beau chapitre :)

**Castle BB156-Bones** :la haine est super, c'est très proche de l'amour :p Mais tu sais très bien qu'avec moi ça ne sera pas toujours joyeux et amour paix et joie :p il y aura du sannng moahahah :)

**Madoka** : Moi J'aDORE PERLMUTTER dans la série ! Oh que oui ! Mais ici je ne répond pas sans la présence de mon avocat ! La reine n'aura jamais pris la flèche dans l'épaule de son amoureux, a cette époque un rien pouvait vous tuer :p

**Mandou-land** : Sucre a la crême...La pauvre Kate devait bien sur assimilé ce que le pauvre lui dissais :p J'aime les chose sanglant, ici au québec quand on tue quelqu'un ont le tue avec plein de sang :p

**Merci beaucoup d'être fidèle a ma folie !  
**

* * *

Il avait quelques jours de passés depuis l'attaque dans la cuisine. Après qu'Abraham Parish eut reçu la flèche en pleine gorge, la Reine c'était levé d'un bond, chose a ne pas faire quand il pleut des flèches. Le fou était dans les pommes, euh oui dans les prunes, et Abe faisait des gazouillis. Des pas de courses de firent attendre dans les couloirs, Montgomery et Perlmutter apparurent, essoufflés tous les deux.

- Oh mon Dieu de grâce, il c'est passer quoi ici...

Lequel des deux hommes avait parlé ? Nul ne le sera, mais pour le reste le tout a été rapide. Perlmutter c'est approché de Castle, le visage blême, et Montgomery de Parish. Les deux furent portés en sécurité. Le décès de Parish fut annoncer deux heures plus tard, le fou lui reprit quelque peu conscience. Qui avait été l'archer qui avait voulu leur mort ? Encore ici personne ne put répondre. Et surtout pourquoi ? Une chose de sur, Kate avait demandé a Montgomery d'envoyer un messager pour aller chercher le Roi. Elle ne faisait ni confiance a Montgomery, ni a Perlmutter. Pourtant se dernier semblait avoir été assez bouleversé de voir le fou dans cet état.  
Donc les quelques jours était passé, Castle perdait patience d'être encore dans un lit.

- C'est que l'épaule !  
- Castle restez tranquille...

Il grogna, il ne faisait que ça...Sauf qu'il avait remarqué qu'on l'avait mit à côté d'une nouvelle au château. Une jolie rousse, qui avait le pied surélevé. Il était heureux de voir sa fille, mais ici, elle ne devait pas être sa fille. Et elle comprenait parfaitement la situation, mais avec la mort d'Abraham c'était quelque peu difficile. La reine avait eut de la difficulté a ne pas aller voir le fou, mais elle ne devait pas trop paraitre intime avec lui. Mais la elle ne tenait plus en place. Il faut dire que c'était la nuit et comme il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la pièce de l'hôpital elle se permit d'aller voir son amoureux. Mais quand elle ouvrit la petite porte elle entendit une voix de femme.

- Qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi mon père ?  
- Lanie...Je suis désolé...

Kate passa la tête dans le cadre de la porte, et vit Rick et Lanie se tenir par la main. Elle n'eut aucun pincement de jalousie, ils étaient comme frère et soeur. Mais Kate ne savait pas que le vœu le plus cher d'Abe Parish était que sa fille chérie et son cher Richard forme un couple. Les deux avaient même tenté l'expérience, mais ce que la reine de sait pas ne lui fait pas mal. Donc Kate les regarda se réconforter en silence. Rick ressemblait a un enfant a qui on avait privé de chocolat, il parlait toujours a voix base, quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kate. Elle se retourna et tomba face a face avec Montgomery.

- On peut parler ma reine ?

Kate jeta un dernier regard vers le fou, un regard que Roy ne manqua pas. Castle avait toujours fait de l'effet aux femmes, pourquoi ça serait différent avec la reine. Kate lui fut signe de la suivre dans la pièce de réunion du conseil.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?  
- Votre fou va s'en sortir...

Kate fronça les sourcils, elle le savait au courant de sa relation avec Rick, normal il était venu chercher le fou dans sa chambre. Mais sa haine non dissimulé pour Castle l'irritait.

- Écoutez vos problème avec lui vous regarde, pas moi...Que me voulez vous Roy ?  
- Le messager a été envoyé, ça pourra prendre une semaine tout au plus avant que le Roi revienne...  
- Vous lui avez dit pour monsieur Parish ?  
- Oui, mais j'ai surtout parlé de l'Attaque contre Castle...

Donc elle n'avait pas été visé par l'attaque. Normal, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'enquêter sur la mort de sa mère, Rick avait prit tout le temps...et pour l'instant la place dans son cœur. Mais laissons le capitaine de la garde expliquer pourquoi le fou aurait eu une attaque, car il ne faut pas oublier que Rick est aussi assassin. Mais a la fenêtre il y avait un petit oiseau, sautons vite sur son dos pour s'envoler avec lui. On connaitra bien assez vite l'explication de la mort d'Abraham Parish et l'attaque contre Richard Rodgers III, vous savez Rodgers III, aussi connu comme étant Castle et plus récemment pour nous, la main de Dieu.  
Alors volons avec l'oiseau, qui bizarrement prenait le même trajet que le messager que Montgomery avait envoyé pour avertir Josh. Et le pauvre messager était presque rendu, il avait fait deux jours de cheval pour pouvoir arriver plus vite. Il faut dire qu'il était quelque peu enragé. Il était en colère que le Roi Josh lui n'avait pas permit d'aller en combat avec lui. Il faut dire que le chevalier Kevin Ryan, car c'était bien du petit nouveau qu'on parlait, avait plus l'air d'un conseiller, que d'un chevalier. Il était, au dire du chevalier Esposito, toujours bien propre, trop même pour un gardien. Mais Ryan s'avait se battre, il était parfait avec l'épée. Donc c'était sa colère qui lui avait allé plus vite, bon ok ce n'est pas une colère qui t'amène a bon port, mais un bon cheval. Et ce dernier était un peu épuisé. Alors notre petit chevalier posa pied a terre, et laissa brouter son cheval et s'assit contre un arbre. Il se sentait coupable de la mort du chef Parish et de la blessure du fou. Il était le seul garde au château et il avait préféré dormir avec Jenny, sa femme, que de faire le tour du château. Il savait Montgomery rentré, Ryan croyait alors tout le monde en sécurité. Logiquement Ryan n'était responsable de rien, il avait été de garde toute la journée, normal que Montgomery prenne la relève, mais Ryan était fidèle a son Roi. Et Josh aimait beaucoup son chef cuisinier, et surtout son fou. Et sont Castle avait été abimé.

Kevin se remit debout prêt a repartir en mission, quand il se sentit observer. Il sortit son épée et leva les yeux vers l'arbre ou il était accoter. Une ombre y était accroupie.

- Ose te montrer a la lumière du jour au nom du Roi Davidson...

L'ombre tomba devant lui, elle se releva et abaissa son capuchon. C'était un homme, assez grand, cheveux très court et assez gris.

- Je croyais que ton Roi se faisait appeler Roi Josh, et non Davidson...question de fierté...

L'homme avait une voix assez rauque, une voix d'homme, ou d'assassin, Ryan ne put trop faire la différence. Il faut peut-être lui dire que le fou de son Roi était aussi un assassin et avait une voix assez grave, mais que c'était qu'un hasard.

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Oh désolé petit...Je suis Mike Royce, fier défendant des Beckett...  
- Pourquoi la reine aurait besoin...  
- Ça ce n'est surement pas de ton ressors...Comme que son garde du corps, ne protège plus son corps...Oh que j'adore mon jeu de mot...Bref passons...Je dois retrouver ton Roi pour lui amener des éclaircissements sur l'affaire qui lui incombe, a lui et sa reine...  
- Je ne...quel garde du corps...quel affaire...

Royce éclata de rire devant l'air surpris du jeune chevalier. Il lui prit les épaules et lui dit qu'il était au château depuis que la Reine était la. Qu'elle ne savait rien de sa présence, car elle l'aurait refusé.

- Tu sais elle est fière ta Reine...Vous avez la meilleure et ton royaume ne le sais pas encore...

Ryan buvait les paroles de cet homme étrange. Il avait confiance que la Reine soit entre de bonne main avec le fou...

- Il sait se servir de ses mains cet homme...  
- De quoi tu parles ?

Royce esquiva la question et continua son récit, jusqu'a l'attaque contre le fou et le chef.

- La Reine n'a pas été visé, mais c'est du a sa présence avec les deux hommes, qu'on a voulut éliminer le favori du Roi et Abraham.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Car ils sont les deux des sources infinis du bas fond de ton royaume, ou tout les mauvais coups se passent. Et la Reine a besoin d'eux pour avancer son enquête...  
- Quelle enquête ?  
- Petit ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'annoncer si tu ne sais pas la raison du mariage...

Peut-être était-il trop romantique, mais il pensait que son Roi c'était marié avec Lady Beckett car il l'aimait. Mais il comprit que non, il comprit même que ça devait être un fait rare les mariages d'amour entre monarque. Mike Royce annonça le départ, Ryan devient nerveux, et si jamais il voulait tuer son Roi.

- Tu ne viens pas, je vais faire annonce au Roi...Mais tu reste ici.  
- Oh tu es comique toi...Tu crois que j'aurais laisser ma protégée aux main protectrices d'un fou a l'épaule trouée pour me faire dire non...Je ne veux pas la mort de ton Roi Chevalier...Je veux lui donner la hargne qu'il doit avoir pour défendre ce qui est a lui.  
- Roi Josh est parfait...  
- Oui petit...Mais il doit reconstruire ce que son minable de père a détruit...et ce avec l'aide de Castle.  
- Jamais...Castle n'est pas un traitre...  
- Non, non petit...Il est très très fidèle au Roi...même s'il aime ce qui lui appartient pas..Mais...assez parler. Si j'aurais voulu te tuer, ça aurait déjà été fait..Et pour Josh aussi...

Royce siffla et un petit oiseau vient sur sa main. Il lui flatta les plumes, sembla lui murmurer quelques chose à l'oreille, et le laissa s'envoler. Les deux hommes enfourchèrent leur monture.

- Le chant de l'oiseau nous guidera combat pour retrouver ton Roi et priez qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Ryan commença a comprendre que son Roi pouvait être en danger a cause du prédécesseur. Le Roi David Davidson, dit Dieu, était ce qui a de plus dictateur et tortureur qu'un royaume puisse imaginer. Il avait l'ambition d'être le vrai Dieu, de conquérir tout les royaumes. Tout le personnel qui travaillait sous ses ordre était forcé...Au château il restait que Montgomery, Perlmutter...et Castle ? Oh, Ryan sursauta a cette découverte. Était-ce pour ça que les trois hommes ne semblèrent pas s'apprécier, pourtant ils étaient toujours inquiet les uns des autres. Perlmutter avait été au chevet du Fou durant 24 heures sans arrêt. Ensuite Montgomery avait été la aussi longtemps. Et quand le fou c'était réveiller c'était Lanie Parish. Il se secoua la tête par trop de question. Mike Royce lui devina ce qui se déroula dans la tête du jeune chevalier. Il savait parfaitement que Castle était d'une loyauté sans borne pour Josh, surtout qu'il vouait une haine féroce pour le roi David. Montgomery avait été torturé par David, et avait été nommé chef de la garde par Josh, alors la aussi presque pas de doute de sa loyauté. Perlmutter portait a confusion. Qui était-il ? D'ou venait-il ? Le sorcier avait sauvé Castle, mais n'avait pas jeter un regard a Parish. Il semblait vouloir la mort du Fou, pourtant le veillait et le soignait. Était-il le genre de sorcier qui voulait lui même tuer son ennemi ? Surement, mais il était le seul de l'air post-Dieu qui lui posait problème.

Un léger petit son lui apprit que son oiseau avait trouvé l'emplacement. C'était tranquille sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup et beaucoup de sang. Quelques petits gémissements quand Royce et Ryan arrivèrent avec leurs chevaux sur la scène du combat, il avait beaucoup d'homme blessés, d'autre assis silencieux, pleurant surement des amis disparut. En plein milieu du champ, mais une marre de cadavre démembrer par un combat sauvage du moyen âge, ce trouvait un homme. Il marchait tranquillement, du sang jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Mon Roi ?

Josh se retourna, et tout les hommes assis sursautèrent a la voix de Ryan. Le Roi eut en premier lieu un sourire, mais il remarqua que c'était son chevalier. Il avait demandé Castle au combat, et ce dernier n'était jamais venu. Oh ! Le visage de Josh devint blême, surtout qu'il remarqua Royce a ses côtés. Car Josh et Mike s'étaient rencontrés. Jim Beckett le lui avait quelque peu imposé. Mais le voir ici, a trois ou quatre jours du château lui annonçait surement le pire. Il se mit donc a courir, hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea vers Ryan et Royce.

Il avait hurlé a Esposito, qui était lui aussi bien en vie, non mais ça aurait été cruel de faire mourir l'amoureux de Lanie quand son papa venait de mourir. Donc, Javier se leva et se mit à courir aussi vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le visage de Josh était de la même couleur que les cadavres sur qui Josh posa ses pieds, dérapa et se retrouva part terre. Esposito le releva aussi rapidement que Josh avait tombé. Le sang des cadavres lui barrait le visage il s'en foutait. Il arriva devant les deux hommes, le souffle court.

- Cas...Cas..Il sait passés quelque chose avec Castle ?

Royce fronça les sourcils, pourquoi le Roi Josh portait un culte a son fou ? Ok Castle était génial, mais quand même.

- Un jour Roi Josh, il va valoir me ranconter ce que vous trouvez a ce Castle...Et c'est plus ou moins vrai...Venez nous avons besoin de parler.  
- Il m'a sauver la vie...Ça ne vous suffit pas Royce...  
- Oui, mais il a sauver la vie...Et..  
- Il m'a sauver de mon père, sinon j'aurais été une autre de ses victimes...

* * *

**Voila..j'aime Josh moi ! Alors je revoila...Il reviendra bientot au château...oh la la, que fera nos amoureux illégaux**

**Je n'ose plus espérer rien en review, je dis...Suprennez moi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oui je sais, j'ai sauter une semaine...La raison ? Je travail trop ?! Nah pas tant que ça, mais j'ai du stress au travail et je commence a déménager le lit d'amour de moi et la personne qui partage ma vie...Car je change d'appartement ! Bref bref...Voila nos héro médiéval préféré non ? Ok ont les aimes peut importe l'époque ou ils sont, tant que c'est bien écrit non ? Et votre solidarité, votre fidelité me fait chaud au coeur ! Et vous savez comment les auteur sont des éternel pessimiste ! Je vous aimes tous...de vos commentaire petit, ou énorme...Vous êtes tous important pour moi. Merci merci merci...  
**

**Fifouil:** Oui vive le mystère...et les boules de gommes :p Voila la suite**  
**

**Rach'Bou: **Bah un jour tu m'as dis : Met Royce dans le Trône...Kim met Royce dans le Trône. Je t'écoute parfois tu sais ;) Il est trrrrès classe Royce, normal...C'Est Royce...Castle est-il vraiment son Némésis ?! Montgoemry...ah ah l'affaire Jo Beckett moahahah

**Naniette: **Tout le monde adore Royce, il a une force se personnage non ?... Tu veux que Josh souffre, tu es dont bien méchante :) Voila la suite...

**Leoune51 : **Ryan est toujours le dernier a savoir de quoi...Comme au début de la série :p Ryan est le nouveau et tout propre chevalier :p J'ai expliquer en gros que Perlmutter, Montgomery et Castle sont les dernier vivant 'allier' au Roi David, même si les trois avait des raison de détester le roi David, et que les trois ne s'apprécie pas...Ils sont les seul lien qui reste avec le passé. Parfois c'st plus fort que nous...Et tu comprendra un peu plus Perlmutter dans les prochain chapitre :p Voila...

**Guest english:** Thanks !

**Manoon : **Bonne lecture a toi :)

**Madoka: **Apprend a aimer Perlmutter :D il est comique, surtout dans la série a faire semblant de détester Castle...Bref :) Tu as bonne mémoire, oui la 2e fois qu'on veut le tuer :p Les réponse arrive bientôt ...surtout avec le retour du Roi :) La licorne est en pause ! Mais elle reviendra plus vite que tu peux croire :p

**Quetsche: **Oui le pauvre petit Ryan...le voila de retour...Tu comprendras un peu plus le rôle de Royce :p mais oui il est le castle des Beckett :p Merci de me suivre...**  
**

**Thalex : **Tu veux juste du Caskett :p ils sont la crême du biscuit oréo ici :p Tu me hais, mais tu adores me détester avoue ? :p

**Pamdora60**: Oh my Josh ! Il ne peux pas toujours avoir du Caskett, et dit toi que Josh reviens...POur le meurtre de David Davidson...Castle était pas le seul a le détester, et le Roi était très puissant ! Ryan était un peu plus effacer au début de la série...et comme j'aime bien sa femme, il devait bien l'avoir dans l Trône. Bon chapitre chère amie

**Mandou-land : **Oui il est évident que lui le sait, et qu'il essais de faire passer le message a Josh. Je trouvais sympathique le fait de lui donner un petit rôle a cet oiseau :p Et oui Castle le sauveur de Josh...oh et nos amoureux...Bah Josh reviens donc :p

**Castle-BB156-Bones : **Oui Josh revient, mais Josh est super, tu verras... J'ai toujours des truc bizare en tête.

**DrWeaver: **Oui j'En réserve encore...pense a ceux qui ne sont pas encore la :p Merci de me suivre...:)

**Shoukapik : **Les vacance vont bien ? Il a eut un autre deux semaines d'attente pour ce chapitre dsl :) Oui Ryan le messager , je trouve que ça lui va bien non ? J'adorais Royce dans Castle...Il est la qu'un épisode, mais il comprend pour Beckett et Castle...et Surtout il taquine Castle, Beckett...Il est juste parfait quoi :p Bon ok sauf qu'il était pas trop trop gentil mais bon :p Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste...

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

Ils avaient fait une journée de marche, et la nuit était tombée. Josh n'avait qu'une envie, retourné chez lui, voir son fou, et faire une belle cérémonie pour Abraham ... Ah oui, voir sa Reine aussi. Ne le jugez pas trop vite. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup sa femme, et il avait eu un drame au château, ou deux personnes qui lui étaient chères ont été attaquées. Bref, il voulait y retourner le plus vite, mais les chevaux et ses trois compagnons semblaient épuisés. Josh pria Ryan et Esposito à faire un feu.

- Vous êtes conscient mon Roi, qu'il va falloir leur en dire plus sur leur fou ...

Royce avait été intrigué par ce que le Roi Josh avait dit a propos de Castle. Il avait remarqué que les deux chevaliers aussi. Mais durant le trajet de la première journée, il avait remarqué que le Roi avait envie de garder le silence, et Mike Royce avait accepté. Mais la, le feu réchauffait tout le monde, Ryan et Esposito fixait leur Roi. Josh soupira et décida de jouer carte sur table.

- Écoute il a rien la ... Mon père avait tout simplement envie de m'effacer de sa vie. Il ne me croyait pas assez solide pour être Roi, ou il savait que j'étais contre ses méthodes. Il a envoyé un ... son assassin ...  
- Roi David a voulu vous tuer ... et Castle est arrivé en sauveur ...  
- Non Ryan ! Il était par dessus moi avec un couteau.

Les deux chevaliers, tout comme Royce sursautèrent. C'était surtout difficile a s'imaginer un gaillard comme Castle, être par-dessus un jeune adolescent avec un couteau.

- Castle était l'assassin de mon père, pour des raisons que je ne vous nommerai pas, mais il ne savait pas trop qui il allait tuer, mais quand j'ai bougé, il m'a vu. Et a presque hurlé. Moi, je le connaissais et surtout j'avais entendu les horreurs qu'il pouvait faire au nom de mon père. Mais il ne m'a rien fait ... Et a partir de se jour la ... J'ai prié Montgomery de me protéger et Castle a été mit en prison.

Josh se mit un morceau de pain dans la bouche, tout a fait a son aise, devant l'air ahurie de ses deux gardes. Il n'avait pas à dire toute l'histoire de Rick. Il savait que Ryan et Esposito adorait Castle, mais Josh savait aussi que les deux gardes le croyait faible et sans défense. Tout le monde se mit a parler en même temps, les questions fusèrent, et le Roi se sentit bien. Quand il leva les yeux au ciel et vit les milliers d'étoiles, il sut qu'au château quelqu'un regardait aussi les étoiles, et ce quelqu'un lui était très cher.

Comme de raisons, connectées, le fou leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il avait réussit à sortir de l'hôpital et c'était faufilé dehors. Son épaule l'élançait, mais il était vivant.

- Il ne fait pas trop froid ...

Il ne sursauta pas du tout, car il s'attendait à la voir ce soir. Elle lui avait manqué, mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient trop exposés pour pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit. Mais Kate ne put s'empêcher de lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Il lui avait tellement manqué que c'était impossible pour elle de ne pas le toucher. Mais elle réussit à s'assoir a ses côtés, sans trop le toucher. Le regard de Castle replongea vers le ciel, et Kate leva elle aussi le regard vers se ciel étoilé. Il était tellement beau, dégager et sans nuage qu'elle se surprit à penser qu'elle était assit avec son époux chez elle. Mais l'histoire était plus triste. Même si elle avait accepté de marier Josh, si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse ... d'un fou du Roi. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté, même pour avancer l'enquête de l'assassinat de sa mère. Car mes amis, aimer quelqu'un avec qui ont ne pourrait pas être a chaque seconde de sa vie, c'est extrêmement douloureux. Et la Reine sentait venir cette séparation douloureuse.

- Tu crois que Ryan va trouver Josh ?

Castle avait toujours les yeux dans les étoiles.

- Oui...  
- Tu crois qu'il est vivant ?

Kate avait dit ça peut-être pas de la façon qu'elle aurait aimé le dire. Elle semblait presque désirable que son mari ne revienne jamais. Peut-on lui en vouloir ? Je ne crois pas. Castle abandonna les étoiles du ciel, pour plonger dans ceux de la femme qu'il aime.

- Oui ...

Kate lui fit un sourire tremblant. Ils avaient pour la première fois un échangé un regard qui en disait très long sur leurs sentiments. Kate ne se lassait pas des yeux bleus du fou, tout comme lui avait une affection particulière pour ses beaux yeux verts. Mais ils s'avaient que ce n'était pas prudent de se regarder comme ça, sans masque, sans peur. Ils ne doutaient plus de leurs amour, mais si elle savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient souffrir au retour du Roi. Lui, le meilleur ami, il ne réalise peut-être pas encore que son cœur est de vitre et qu'il allait voler en éclat au retour de son ami, son Roi. Car dans sa tête d'amoureux, il était l'amoureux et Josh, en étant loin n'était surtout pas le mari. Mais il allait bien assez vite tomber de son nuage. Mais ce que la Reine ne comprenait pas encore a propos de son homme, c'est que Castle connait la souffrance. Il avait pensé au retour de Josh, des l'instant ou il avait fait l'amour avec Kate. Mais que pouvait-il faire, il était déjà trop tard, son cœur était tout entier a la Reine. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à Josh ... Comme étant le mari de l'amour de sa vie.

- Oui Josh est vivant ...Tu sais pourquoi j'en suis convaincu ?

Kate secoua la tête, le regard accrocher aux lèvres de Rick, le cœur battant tellement elle s'était ennuyer de sa voix.

- ... Il est comme ça Josh. Il a la chance de son côté ... Jamais il ne pourra lui arriver quelque chose ... Il ... Il ...  
- Quoi Rick ?

Il ferma les yeux fermement, il se passa les mains au visage, en grognant.

- Il t'a épousé...Il a toujours eu la chance...

Kate regardait Castle en plissa les yeux. Le fou se leva en gémissant peut-être de façon trop exagéré, question d'attirer l'attention de la belle Reine. Mais elle était troubler par le mensonge qu'il venait de lui dire : Il t'a épousé ... Il a toujours eu la chance ... Elle sut un plus profond de son ventre que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait lui parler.

- Castle !

Le principal intéresser se retourna vers elle, surprit par le ton légèrement sec de la Reine.

- Pourquoi il ne pourra jamais arriver a Josh ?  
- Bah je te l'ai dis ?  
- Pas de ça avec moi ... J'accepte ton côté secret sur toi ... Mais ça non ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Mais rien...  
- S'il-te-plait...

Elle commençait a trop bien le cerner, mais surtout que la réponse était quelque peu gênant. Pas qu'il avait honte de quoi que ce soit ... Mais ça c'était ...

- Rick ?  
- Bah ... Parce qu'il m'a promit de revenir ...

Kate en resta figée, mais devant le regard quelque peu piteux de Rick, elle éclata de rire. Elle en oublia ou elle était. Castle, tout comme Beckett, savait parfaitement que Josh avait dit ça a Rick pour le rassurer, mais le Fou lui, avait prit ça a la lettre. Elle s'approcha de lui et en prenant bien garde à son épaule, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle du fou. Après les quelques jours sans contact physique, ce doux baiser était peut-être de trop. Car le corps tremblant de Rick apprit à Kate qu'il lui en manquait pas gros pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour. Le tout collé sur le mur du château. Justement, quand il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, la douleur aigue de son épaule lui rappela son état. Ah l'amour nous fait vite oublier les petits bobos.

- Un jour, explique-moi pourquoi tu a un culte si grand pour Josh !

La voix de la reine était rauque, elle le voulait tellement. Le regard noir, remplis de désir du fou la rendait encore plus folle. Mais des fenêtres du château ils pouvaient y voir des ombres. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, et loin de la avec un château remplis de personne.

- Josh ... Josh a été le premier a voir en moi les deux personnes que j'étais ... Il a accepter tout en moi. Quand j'étais en prison, il venait souvent me donner du pain, en me promettant qu'Alexis serait en sécurité ...  
- Attend minutes ... Alexis ! ... Tu étais ... quoi ?  
- Ce que je suis toujours aujourd'hui.  
- Un meurtrier ?  
- Je préfère assassin ma reine ... Mais oui, ça et Rodgers III ... et un papa.

La reine lui prit la main, et l'éloigna du château. Elle avait bien prit le soin de regarder si quelqu'un les remarqua, ou les suivit. Ils étaient en sécurité. Elle s'assit contre un arbre, et dans la noirceur totale de la nuit, elle crut voir briller les yeux bleus de son amant. Elle joua avec ses doigts, pour lui donner le courage de continuer à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. S'ouvrir. C'est une pratique des plus dangereuse, l'ouverture de soit. Que connaissait-il vraiment de Katherine Beckett ? Rien ! Elle embrassait super bien, elle était belle, mariée a Josh ! Elle avait perdu sa mère, qui se trouvait a avoir été son actrice fétiche. Elle faisait l'amour en se donnant pleinement ... Et elle voulait le connaître pour vrai. Comme ça pouvait être totalement douloureux pour Rick ... Mais il se lança.

- Ok...Mais avant je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Embrasse-moi !

La noirceur était opaque, mais comme elle tenait toujours sa main, elle tira le bras vers elle. Elle sentit son corps se raidir, il avait toujours mal a l'autre épaule. Kate avait les yeux fermer, de toute façon elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle l'avait dans sa tête. Et elle connaissait ses traits par cœur. Quand le souffle de Rick lui réchauffa les lèvres. Elle vient les happer avec passion. Cette fois-ci Rick gémissait de plaisir. Un pur plaisir, Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il se laissa pleinement aller a ce baiser, quand les mains froides de Kate lui caressèrent le visage. Dans cette nuit aussi noire que l'amertume qu'il avait avant de la connaître, il sut que devant lui, présentement, il avait sa lumière. Alors c'est avec une grande respiration qu'il se lança dans son plus grand monologue jamais dit.

- Du plus loin que je me souvienne, David était toujours dans mon entourage. J'étais sans père, donc un batard, en plus d'une mère actrice. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il était mon père, cruel comme il était, il me la fait croire longtemps même. Il m'a approché je devais avoir ... 12 ans. Il voulait que j'aille tuer la fille de ... Perlmutter. Ce que j'ai fait...

Dans la cachette de nos amoureux, il n'avait qu'une voix qui résonnait, ou plutôt qui murmura. Un homme qui livra tout ce qu'il à dans son cœur a la personne qu'il aime le plus. Perlmutter a-t-il des raisons de détester un enfant de 12 ans, ok Rick n'a plus cette âge, mais comment peut-on pardonner ça. Et pourquoi Castle l'a-t-il fait quand même. Mes amis, nous allons avoir des réponses, mais chaque chose en son temps. Mais pour l'instant retournons voir le Roi. Josh ne dormait pas, ses pensées étaient toujours lancées vers Rick. Mais il ne put trop penser a lui, grâce a la lueur du feu, il vit Royce s'approcher de lui. Le Roi remarqua Esposito sursauter au mouvement de Mike. Javier était de garde durant la nuit, mais Josh leva la main pour rassurer son chevalier. Il aimait beaucoup Javier Esposito, il était fidèle et un bon gardien. Il était loin d'être aussi discret que Castle, ou aussi rapide. Mais il avait la force et l'entrainement que Rick n'avait pas. Bref, Mike Royce s'approcha du Roi.

- N'avez-vous aucune crainte de laisser Castle seul avec votre épouse ?  
- Ah, mon cher Royce, je crois que ça ne vous regarde point.  
- Kate elle a pour moi ce que Rick est pour vous ...  
- Je ne crois pas ...

Josh s'avait que peu de monde pouvait comprendre l'attachement presque maladif qu'il avait pour Rick et vice versa. Mais il appréciait ce que Royce essayait de faire, mais le regard de l'assassin des Beckett lui apprit autre chose.

- Je veux tout comme Kate comprendre ce qui est arrivé a sa mère ...  
- Vous l'aimiez ?  
- Je crois que ça...  
- Ok, ok, ne jouons pas a ça ... Non je n'ai aucune crainte de laisser Castle avec Katherine.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Car ce que votre voix laisse insinuer est passible de la décapitation ... Des deux. Et je crois que ni vous ni moi ne voulons ça.  
- Vous seriez capable de faire décapi...  
- Castle ? Ce n'est pas toujours le Roi qui décide vous savez ... Si les conseillers avaient entendu votre ton de voix ... Ils auraient fait enquête ... Et je serais obliger de les tuer.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Royce regarda le Roi. Il était beau, grand, honnête, fort et très respecter. Il avait été content de s'avoir que Katie allait être marié a un tel homme. Mais il ne savait pas que cet homme avait un ombre. Et que cet ombre était un assassin fou du Roi, et que Kate allait en tomber amoureuse. Il aurait aimé que sa protéger ai une meilleur vie que ça. Mais Johanna a été assassiner ... Jo.

- Oui j'en était amoureux ... Quand Jim est arriver avec elle dans la famille. Tout les Beckett l'ont adoré, moi y compris.  
- Vous étiez ?  
- Le Castle des Beckett, mais mon histoire est moins romantique que celle de Castle et vous ...

Les deux hommes éclatèrent a rire. Mais le visage de Josh redevient sérieux.

- Je dois fermer les yeux sur leurs relation ... Je ne désire pas qu'ils se fasse découvrir ...  
- Pardon ?  
- Castle et Katherine ...  
- Vous savez.  
- Je ne suis pas con ... Votre façon d'en parler m'a tout confirmer. Quand j'ai laissé Rick au royaume, je sentais déjà leur attirance ...

Royce n'en revenait tout simplement pas, comment un homme pouvait être aussi serein devant une infidélité évidente ?

- Ils ont consommé leur ... leur désir ?

Encore une fois, Royce ne sut quoi trop répondre. Mais comme le Roi Josh a été honnête envers lui, il devait lui rendre l'appareil.

- Oui ... Mais Montgomery est arrivé ...  
- Roy ... Le bon vieux Roy.

Un bruit pas trop loin fut sursauter tout le monde. Esposito se trouva déjà debout, et Ryan avait été réveillé.

- Restez dos contre l'Arbre mon Roi, derrière moi ...

Royce avait parlé, il sortit son poignard, tandis que Ryan et Esposito vient entourer leur Roi aussi. Le bruit s'approcha de plus en plus, mettant les quatre hommes en état d'alerte. Ce bruit était tout le contraire de ce qui se passait avec les deux amoureux que nous avons laissé en plan plutôt dans la nuit.  
Kate n'avait jamais laissé tomber la main de Castle, même si cette dernière était prise de tremblement.

- David avait toujours les moyens pour que ces serviteurs lui soient fidèles. Et il avait des doute sur Perlmutter, alors, il a décidé de lui enlever sa fille ... Pour assurer sa fidélité.  
- Affreux ... Mais pourquoi ?  
- Seul lui le sait ...  
- Tu avais 12 ans, il t'a fais quoi ... pour que tu accepte ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il était mon père ...  
- Tu l'as cru ?  
- Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas cru ? ... J'avais 12 ans

Un cri étouffé les fit sursauter. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Castle vit une ombre courir vers la foret. Il se leva, oublia son épaule meurtrie. Castle sentit que Kate le suivit de prêt. Malgré la douleur qui battait a ses oreilles, la peur lui donna des ailes. L'ombre n'était pas assez rapide pour un assassin professionnel. Castle se jeta dessus, hurla de douleur, en sentant sa plaie s'ouvrir de nouveau et le sang couler le long de son bras. Il empoigna l'ombre par la gorge.

- Arrête ...

Castle sursauta et relâcha tout de suite la gorge de l'intrus. Il attendu a peine la respiration de Kate qui lui apprit qu'elle était derrière lui.

- Tu recule ... Je vais tout aller dire a Josh ...  
- Natalie !  
- Qui ... qui est Natalie ... Une de tes maitresses ?

La voix essoufflée de Kate était froide. Castle secoua sa tête, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Natalie ici ... Elle n'était pas partie en guerre.

- Castle !

Le ton assez sec de Kate le ramena à la réalité.

- Kate je te présente Natalie ... l'ancienne fiancé de Josh ... Nat, voici la Reine ... Kate.

* * *

**Oh et je pensais a ça...J'ai toujours l'image de Royce...Mais pas dans Castle.**

**Je m'Explique...L'acteur a aussi jouer dans Californication, ou il joue un écrivain un peu flyé ( fou sur les bord ) Et a chaque fois que j'écris mon Royce c'est a lui que je pense...**

**Lui et son mangina !**

**Ok c'Est un peu vulgaire...et peut-être pas approprié pour les jeunes ! Mais tellement comique... MANDOU-LAND on l'aime nous Richard non ?**

watch?v=oqEUZO4Fh3w ( mettez youtube avec / et vous verrez le vidéo )


	16. Chapter 16

**Un mea culpa ! C'étais pas par manque d'inspiration, mais surtout car Somnium m'a ensorcelée. J'étais a fond dans cette nouvelle fic que j'en ai oublier les autre... Mais j'ai voulu me faire pardonner, alors il a une petite surprise, et il est plus long que normal. Je met plus de révelation. Avez vous remarquez que ma fic est passé de T a M...Car du a l'attente bah :p Et c'est pas trop détaillé ni trop long du a l'urgence de l'Acte...Mais bon :p Merci d'être toujours fidèle et d'embarquer dans mes folies...Je vais essayer que Somnium ne me bouffe pas tout mon temps.  
**

******Rach'Bou : **Amour ! Sans toi ce chapitre aurait jamais vue le jour, car ta théorie a été meilleur que la mienne, et j'ai pris gentiment l'idée que tu m'As si gentiment offert merci ! Et le couple Josh/Rick, si tu veux un one shoot je t'en fais un :p Aller corrige vite, le monde attend :p******  
**

**Quetsche: **Merci merci d'aimer toujours autant...Je voulais faire tout le monde, et il falait bien mettre Josh, mais je t'avoue que Royce est super ;) Il a encore plus de révélation ici :p**  
**

**Alice: **Josh est pas fou non plus, il connait bien son fou...Et Kate, même dans la série, n'est jamais très douée pour cacher son amour pour Castle. Oui David est un fou, c'est le but de l'histoire aussi

**Pandora60 :** Il avait des doute, et Royce le lui a confirmer...Il ne veux rien dire, car il ne veut pas la mort de son meilleur ami, ni de Kate...Et est-il lui même fidèle ? Merci d'être fidèle merci beaucoup.

**Manooon: **La suite c'est fait attendre...désolée, la voila...et oh j'ai vue que tu avais commenter somnium :) merci !

**DrWeaver: **oh oh Josh était pas si con :p...Mais en tout cas, il ne l'Es pas dans mon histoire, il est quand même le Roi non... Merci d'être fidèle et lire...

**bisounours1998 : **Bisounouuuurrrrrs alllo :D Non notre Roi Josh est pas fou, mais adore son fou :p Alors il ne veux pas la mort de ce dernier, alors pas si fou notre Josh...ouf beaucoup de fou ici...Merci merci de toujours aimer...voila la suite, avec du retard j'avoue.

**Mandou-land: **Tout s'éclaire encore plus ici :p Oui Josh le sais pour le Caskett, comme celui de la serie s'en doutait...Merci chère amie d'être toujours fidèle...Tu as eu un appercu de se chapitre, le voila en entier...

**Thalex:** Toi vois, Josh n'est pas toujours le méchant dans les histoires...Il ne dira rien...il a la classe non ? Nah Natalie aime Josh, et Royce ne veut que protèger Kate. Déteste Montgomery, non ! Perlmutter ? ou le méchant Roi David...ou comme tu le dis si bien, moi...déteste moi :D merci d'être encore présente a ma folie

**Castle-BB156-Bones: **Mais Natalie est lamoureuse de Josh, alors aime la :p Oui Josh le sait :) Oui ils se sont embrasser, ici c'est un peu plus ;)

**Shoukapik**: Oui Royce dans Californication en Richard était excellent jespère qu'il reviendra pour la saison 7, car la 6 était assez nul, sauf l'Espoir de la fin. Josh avait eu des doute, mais Royce lui a confirmer, mais c pas si choquant, il est amoureux lui même d'une autre...même s'il a été au début troubler par Kate, et il ne dira rien, ilest gentil non ? La suite a été longue mais la voila...

**Madoka : **Tu seras surement une briseuse de couple, pas le caskett par contre :p Merci d'être fidèle et d'être tomber en amour avec Somnium Malgré tout...

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

Josh était content de rentrer au château de nuit. La foule ne serait pas là en masse, et il pouvait entrer tranquillement. Mais s'était sans oublier les gardes qui étaient restés au château et qui les virent arriver. La première personne qu'il vit fut Montgomery. Il semblait content de le voir, mais surtout soulagé.

- Roy !  
- Mon Roi, enfin au château. Votre délinquant n'a pas voulu vous rejoindre alors ...  
- Il a été blessé m'a-t-on dit ?  
- Oui, à l'épaule ... Nous n'avons pas pu trouver qui lui avait tiré dessus et qui avait tué Abraham. Sydney a fait attention à cette peste ...  
- Roy !  
- Je sais je sais ... Castle, c'est mieux ?  
- Où est-il ?  
- Ici ...

La voix de Rick fit sursauter les deux hommes. Il avait un regard sinistre planté vers Montgomery, et quand il croisa le regard de son Roi, ses yeux redevinrent bleus comme le ciel. Les deux hommes se sourirent.

- Comment va ton épaule ?  
- Bien, je ne peux pas la bouger ...

Josh vit qu'en effet le bras était dans une écharpe. Castle semblait en effet en forme, il avait de belle couleur et surtout il avait l'air heureux. Josh savait maintenant c'était à cause de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, et il se doutait aussi que ça ne serait pas facile de cacher le tout. Josh lui serra le cou pour montrer son affection au fou, quand les trois autres hommes, Royce, Esposito et Ryan, arrivèrent derrière le Roi.

- Yo Castle ... Comment va Lanie ?  
- Pas bien ... Elle est dans mon lit ...

Les deux hommes étaient en train de se serrer la main, et Esposito lui broya celle du fou a l'entente d'où se trouvait Lanie.

- Ouach ... Elle est seule ... elle est seule ... Tu vois la preuve je suis ici !

Espo partit en souriant vers la chambre du fou, tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Castle grimaça de douleur et Javier réalisa qu'il l'avait tapé côté de son épaule blessée.

- Oh désolé Bro'  
- Pas de trouble ... aller va retrouver ton amoureuse ...

Ryan avait fait un signe de tête à Castle et Montgomery, et retourna dans sa chambre, où sa femme devait dormir ne l'attendant pas. Josh fit signe a Royce de s'approcher du fou, prêt à le lui présenter, quand il vit sa Reine arriver. Elle était très belle. Elle portait une robe simple, pas de celle que les Reines sont obligé de porter, toute bouffante. Non elle était simple, et belle. Tout comme celle qui la portait. Kate contrairement au fou, elle semblait plus nerveuse, plus craintive, où c'était du au fait que son regard était tomber directement sur ...Mike Royce ?

- Royce ? Que fais-tu ici ...  
- Kate ...

C'était Josh, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son époux, sans un regard au fou, et Castle la laissa passer sans que lui aussi la regarde. Josh eut envie de froncer les sourcils et se demanda si il avait été mal informé, mais Royce ne lui aurait pas dis ça si c'était faux. Peut-être ? Du moins, ils ne démontraient aucune attache.

- Royce est apparut il y a deux jours ... Je crois que tu devrais aller y parler ...  
- Oui, sûrement !

Elle fit signe à Royce de passer et BANG, là, là mes amis il y eut un regard. Une lueur de panique était passée dans les yeux de Kate quand elle croisa celui de Rick. Mais Josh ne l'avait pas vue. Pourquoi de panique ? Car elle connaissait Royce et s'il était apparu au Roi il y a deux jours, c'est qu'il était au château depuis longtemps, et qu'il savait pour Castle et elle. Qu'avait-il dit au Roi ? Avant de se retirer, elle jeta un dernier regard vers son mari, qui était en discussion avec Roy et Rick. Il ne semblait pas avoir rien deviné. Si Josh avait manqué le regard de Kate, c'était volontaire. Il ne voulait pas pour tout de suite, amener la discussion sur eux. Il ne voulait pas que personne ne le sache, sauf des gens de confiance. Il ne voulait pas avoir à amener la mort des deux. Josh rapporta son attention aux deux hommes qui étaient a ses côté.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu des que je t'ai demandé ... Tu n'aurais pas été attaqué ...  
- Josh ... Abe aurait été mort quand même ... et Ka- ... la Reine aurait surement été en danger.  
- J'ai envoyé Roy justement pour la protéger durant ton départ ...  
- Ou était-il alors ?

Le chef de la garde ne se sentit pas attaqué par cette pique. Non au contraire, il comprit en cet instant que le fou était follement amoureux de la Reine, et que c'était surement partagé. Il vit pour la première fois le fou, l'assassin de son Roi comme un être humain.

- Je n'étais pas très loin, je surveillais la court, je n'avais aucune crainte mon Roi pour votre Reine, car Castle était avec elle ... Mais l'attaque a été fait contre Abraham et Richard ...

Josh fronça les sourcils. Voila, ça commençait.

- Déjà ! Ça ne fait même pas un an que je suis marié avec elle ... Que déjà ça commence.  
- C'est évident ... Josh ce n'est pas une question de temps ... Il y a une Beckett de nouveau au royaume. Les pros David ne l'accepteront jamais !  
- Pourquoi tuer Abraham ... et Castle?  
- Car ils sont les derniers à avoir été en contact avec Johanna ... répliqua Roy  
- Ça fait des années de ça ! Il ne l'a pas revu depuis ... Oh Mon Dieu Rick !

Josh s'en voulait, il aurait du parler de tout ça à Castle il y a des années. Il aurait été en sécurité et il aurait pu savoir quoi faire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce qu'il avait entendu enfant était vrai. Roy Montgomery lui était au courant, car il avait été dans le complot. Il n'avait surement pas commis le meurtre, mais il était dans la salle. Voila pourquoi il avait fait le lien si vite, bien avant lui quoi.

Le Roi David adorait le théâtre et en particulier les pièces du jeune Rodgers III et de son actrice fétiche, Jo éclair de Lune. Mais durant une répétition un de ses gardes était venu le voir dans la loge, il voulait éliminer une certaine révolte qui se trimait dans le royaume. David devenait trop vieux, et Joshinou était encore qu'un enfant, alors le garçon ne pouvait gouverner. Et de toute façon le Dieu Roi avait un autre candidat pour le trône. Ces rebelles trouvaient le Roi trop injuste, et David avait ce jour là donné l'ordre de faire peur au peuple, en tuant le plus possible des rebelles. Johanna passait par la a cet instant. Quand le regard du Roi croisa le sien, il sut qu'elle était des rebelles, et qu'elle n'allait pas se taire. Il avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour la faire quitter le royaume. Car il adorait l'actrice, et surtout il voulait qu'elle ai peur toute sa vie. Elle avait quitté le royaume assez rapidement. Les années étaient passées et tout avait été bien ... Sauf qu'elle était revenue cinq ans plus tard, marié et mère. Elle se tenait toujours avec l'auteur et sa troupe de rebelle. C'est ce jour la que Josh entendit la conversation.

- Tu élimine cette truie ...  
- Qui ?  
- Jo éclaire de lune ... Johanna Beckett pauvre poire !  
- Comment ?  
- Tu la fait souffrir ...

Josh avait prit ça pour des métaphores, ensuite quand Jim Beckett avait demandé des comptes, et que le mariage serait arrangé il n'avait pas fait le lien entre cette nuit et la requête du père. Il avait accepté d'ouvrir la bibliothèque du royaume pour que Kate puisse chercher qui était le meurtrier de sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas compris. Maintenant il devait se rappeler à qui son père avait donné l'ordre ... Et qui l'avait fait assassiner. Alors Abraham et Rick avait été les deux être les plus proches de cette femme. Que savait-il sur sa mort, et ce que son père voulait vraiment faire ? Josh se secouait la tête et plongea son regard devant les yeux interrogatifs de son meilleur ami.

- Rick ... Il faut qu'on parle ...

Mais un raclement de gorge fut sursauter les trois hommes. Sydney Perlmutter venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Mon Roi ... Demain matin est le service funéraire d'Abraham Parish, le conseil est dans la salle du trône pour parler du déroulement de la journée.

Josh dut laisser le fou et le chef de garde et se dirigea a contre cœur vers la salle de conseil. Il croisa sa femme qui revenait vers l'entrée du château avec un air légèrement farouche, suivit d'un Royce légèrement coupable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, ainsi qu'au fou de ce qu'il se rappelait, mais le devoir l'appelait.  
Kate elle ne pensait pas que les trois hommes allaient être encore devant l'entrée du château. Royce ne lui avait tellement rien dit, mais elle savait qu'il était au courant pour son aventure entre Castle et elle. Mais elle ne savait rien d'autre. Donc elle avait croisé son mari et retrouvait Montgomery et Castle a la même place ou elle les avait laissé. Montgomery marmonna quelque chose et disparu dans la nuit, déjà assez avancée. Royce sourit à Castle et disparut à son tour. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent un en face de l'autre, n'osantt pas se sourire. Tout le château était silencieux, sauf les conseillers et le Roi qui discutaient du service de monsieur Parish.

- Tu ... tu ne vas pas avec les conseillers ?  
- Non ...  
- Ok ... c'est bien.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, oui elle savait, mais ce n'était pas approprié, pas avec le retour de Josh. Le regard de Rick était dangereux, il avait une lueur d'interdit. Il la désirait, et juste en se regardant, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Ils se voulaient, ils devaient se toucher. Le regard de Castle se déconnecta d'elle, et avec un sourire en coin, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Le petit regard par dessus son épaule fut comprendre à Kate de le suivre. Une vague de plaisir lui monta dans l'estomac. Avait-il se pouvoir sur elle ? Qu'avec un seul regard, avec une promesse d'interdit, il pouvait la rendre folle de désir. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le suivre, que leur histoire était voué a l'échec avec le retour du Roi. Elle devait résister, ne pas y aller. Ne plus jamais succomber a son désir. Elle n'avait pas ce discours quand Josh était pas la. C'était facile de ne pas avoir peur, l'époux était pas au royaume. Là elle savait que pour Castle et elle, c'était la peine de mort qui les attendait s'ils étaient découverts. Quand elle sentit ses pieds bouger, vers la sortit du château, elle se dit que ce n'était pas Perlmutter le sorcier, mais bien Richard Rodgers III dit Castle. Son amour était plus fort que la peur de mourir. Son désir était plus fort que les possibles tortures. Elle voulait faire de nouveau l'amour avec lui, de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau. Elle était dehors, et chercha de tous les côtés où il avait bien pu partir.

Rick avait eut un moment de panique quand il n'avait pas vu la Reine le suivre. C'était-il trompé sur les sentiments de la Reine à son égard ? Avait-il été qu'un plaisir en attendant le retour du Roi. Mais il la vit la, magnifique, tremblante, les larmes lui coulant le long des joues. Il savait à cet instant qu'elle était déchirée. Il siffla pour lui signaler sa présence. Il la vit regarder dans sa direction, et elle courut vers lui. A sa hauteur elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec une énergie tellement désespérer.

- Kate ... Chuuut Kate ...

Mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle l'embrassa avec violence, il la plaqua assez violement sur le mur nord du château. Le côté ou il savait que tout le monde dormait, il se décolla le visage d'elle et lui prit le menton entre son gros pouce et son index.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Rien ... tu me manques !

Castle grimace à cause de son épaule, et Kate leur fit changer de place, il était maintenant dos au mur.

- On ne devrait tellement pas faire ça ... Mais pourquoi c'est plus fort que moi ?  
- Je t'aime !

Il l'avait dit. Il ne croyait pas être capable de dire ça, autre qu'a sa fille. Mais il l'avait dit. Il voulait qu'elle sache que sa vie lui appartenait. Que mourir pour elle ne lui importait pas, tant qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Elle était figée. Il l'aimait, il venait de lui dire. Oh ... Elle lui prit la bouche avec passion. Les gémissements du fou ne lui mentait pas. Pour l'instant il n'était pas question d'être raisonnable, la il était temps de sentir son corps vibré contre le sien. Tandis que leurs langues ne voulaient pas se séparer, la main libre du fou se faufila sous la robe de Kate. Pour sa part, elle avait deux mains, et elle avait bien l'intention de les faire bouger sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car elle était, elle aussi follement amoureuse de cet homme. Il avait le chandail par terre, et elle fit bien attention à l'épaule douloureuse de Castle. Elle lui embrassa l'étendue de sa poitrine. Elle adorait sa peau, il n'était pas trop poilu, et comme son corps était imparfait, il en avait plus à caresser. Sa peau goutait la magie de l'amour. Rien n'avait un gout identique a cette peau qu'elle adorait. Rien n'égalait aussi la sensation des doigts de Rick dans ses cheveux. Certains diront qu'elle n'avait connu que deux hommes dans sa vie. Mais elle connaissait la vie. Elle avait sentit de magnifiques fleurs, elle avait chanté, elle avait dansé. Elle avait vu de très beaux couchers de soleil. Déjà qu'un sourire de Castle avait déjà tout effacé ces belles sensations, mais le toucher et le gouter était ce qui ne serait jamais égaler dans la vie. Les jambes de Castle flanchèrent, il s'assit par terre, et Kate s'assit sur lui. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Dieu qu'elle aimait ses lèvres, sa langue.

- Je t'aime ... Je ... j'ai peur ...

Rick la regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa le visage. Il comprenait ses peurs, il avait les mêmes. Mais il préférait ne pas penser a ça. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bouche, et d'un doigt il lui caressa l'étendue de ses lèvres. Elle l'ouvrit et prit le doigt entres ses dents. Avec un plaisir évident elle se mit la jouer avec le doigt, elle le suça légèrement, question de rendre fou Castle. Elle se mit aussi à bouger des hanches, question de se frotter tout contre son désir. Elle savait que l'aube allait arriver dans moins de deux heures, que les premiers habitants du château se levaient en même temps. Elle se leva quelque peu de lui, Kate eut droit au grognement mécontent du fou.

- Baisse ton pantalon...

Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça doucement, elle avait envie d'avoir une jouissance brutale et violente. Et ça se reflétait par sa façon de parler. Castle ne se fit pas prier, il baissa son pantalon et sans laisser le temps à sa Kate de le regarder, il la reprit sur lui. Il entra en elle avec délicatesse. Elle n'avait connue que peu d'homme, et avait fait l'acte que peu de fois, alors même si Rick avait une envie folle de se déhancher, il la respectait trop pour lui faire mal durant la pénétration. Kate était assise sur lui, Castle bien en elle. Et elle ne désirait pas bouger tout de suite. Elle voulait bien le sentir, question qu'elle ne puisse jamais oublier la sensation d'être en parfaite harmonie avec l'homme aimé. Rick lui embrassa le cou avec vigueur et il prit soin de ne pas laisser de marque de dent. Il l'aimait a un tel point qu'il en souffrait a chaque fois qu'il était avec elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être collé a elle. Toute pensée cohérente disparu des que Kate se mit à onduler les reins. Le plaisir monta d'une flèche. Il poussa des grognements dans le cou de la Reine. Il avait peur de pas pouvoir se contrôler de d'exploser trop tôt. Mais les tremblements de Kate lui apprirent qu'elle avait elle même peur d'exploser trop vite. Alors souvent elle ne bougea tout simplement plus les hanches et durant ces accalmies ils purent du moins s'embrasser. Mais bientôt les arrêts de Kate se firent moins longs pour ne plus se faire du tout. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était en sueur, encore en robe, seule cette dernière était levé. Elle tremblait tellement de plaisir qu'elle empoigna la tête de Rick dans ses bras, et le serra toute ses force contre sa gorge. Ce dernier explosa en elle, le hurlement de jouissance camouflé par le cou de la reine. Les spasmes de Rick lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Et là, la réalité les rattrapa en plein fouet. Était-ce leurs dernier ébat ? Quand était-ce la prochaine fois ou ils pourront être seuls ? Kate se leva rapidement, tremblante de plaisir, et de tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore. Elle savait qu'elle allait assez pleurer de voir son Fou, mais de plus pouvoir lui caresser son visage qu'elle aime tant. Sans un regard pour Rick elle courut vers sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard et avoir envie de mourir tout de suite dans ses bras. Car elle n'aurait pas été capable de les quitter. Pour sa part le Fou remonta son pantalon, encore tout tremblant. Il regarda Kate partir. Il comprenait sa douleur, mais lui en voulait de pas le partager avec lui. Il planta son regard vers l'aube qui commençait à se pointer le nez, et espérait disparaitre avec la nuit. Il resta là à regarder le soleil monter jusqu'a temps que Ryan vienne le chercher.

- Tu fais quoi, tu admire le soleil ?  
- Il ne fait que nous réchauffer ... et si on est trop près, tu crois qu'il nous brule ?  
- Surement ... Aller va te préparer, c'est le service d'Abe ...  
- Oui Kevin ...

Castle se leva difficilement, son bras était très douloureux ce matin. Il décida qu'aujourd'hui il ne serait pas Castle, mais bien Richard. Il n'avait aucun désir de faire le fou. La mort d'Abraham lui était très douloureuse, et il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais le retour de Josh lui était aussi douloureux. Il ne voulait pas penser à Kate et Josh au lit ... Non jamais.

- Rick ?

Lanie se tenait dans le cadrage de sa chambre, elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Le fou lui ouvrit les bras et elle alla se jeter dedans. Elle éclata en sanglot, et Rick ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Je ... je n'ai jamais pu lui dire a quel point je l'aimais ... Il ... il avait tellement voulu plus pour moi que la vie de château ... Mais ...  
- Lanie ... ton père t'aimait, tu étais tout pour lui ...  
- Rick ... j'aimerais que tu sois a mes côtés durant la cérémonie ! Tu étais ce qui ressemblait plus a un fils pour lui ... Dis tu veux ?

Castle prit Lanie par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Lanie, il était celui que j'aurais pris pour père ... J'accepte volontiers … Et j'ai toujours promit a ton père de te surveiller et que si Espo était trop entreprenant, j'allais lui faire sa fête.

Lanie lui sourit. Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et ensemble ils partirent pour la cour. Tout le royaume y était, comme a chaque enterrement. Ici c'était le cuistot, il était celui qui préparait des festins interminables, et aussi un membre de ce royaume depuis sa naissance. Peu de noir était apprécié a cet époque et la famille Parish était plus qu'adorée. Quand Rick leva les yeux il vit le Roi et la Reine. Sa Kate, au bras de son époux. Elle avait les traits tirés, mais était élégante. Quand Castle vit le regard de Kate descendre vers lui, il rebaissa les yeux, et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Lanie.

Katherine avait bien remarqué l'état de Rick. Elle savait que la perte d'Abraham lui était extrêmement douloureuse, mais elle savait qu'elle était responsable aussi. Elle avait fuit sa douleur plutôt et elle ne lui en avait pas fait part. Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur quand elle remarqua qu'il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Elle lui avait fait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'à cause d'elle, à cause de leur amour il meurt. Ou elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, si c'était elle qui allait mourir. Si lui souffrait quand Kate était a ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans cette souffrance. Tandis que pour Kate, elle souffrait tout autant en sa présence, mais ne voulait pas vivre sa. Elle préférait ne plus le voir que souffrir à mort avec lui. Ils étaient différents. Mais ils s'aimaient. Mais ici, par respect au mort, laissons les personnes qui l'on bien connue parler de lui.

Sa fille Lanie Parish apparut, les traits tirée, la voix tremblante.

- Mon père avait un caractère qui ne pouvait pas plaire à certaines personnes. Il était dans ce château depuis que les Davidson y ont prit le pouvoir. Il n'a jamais été plus fidèle à un royaume que le sien. Il a réussit à me faire comprendre le bien fondé du silence. Même si je suis la plus grand pie du royaume ... Ok après Castle.

L'assemblé rigola quelque peu.

- ... C'est ce que mon père aurait voulu ... Rire, danser ... manger. Ne pas pleurer. Mais on pleure papa, car nous t'aimions tous.

Le roi Joshua Davidson monta, le regard fier.

- Abe m'apportait à manger quand mon père m'avait puni. Il avait souvent raison de me punir, je n'étais pas toujours facile. Mais Abe connaissait tellement bien le château qu'il entrait dans ma chambre et me donnait des gâteaux. Ensuite ... il était tout simplement un ami fidèle et compréhensible. Il devait connaitre les secrets de tout le monde ici ... Et nous savons qu'il est partit avec.

Josh avait jeté un regard vers son meilleur ami, son fou. Il essaya de lui faire savoir qu'il savait pour Kate et lui. Qu'il serait comme Abraham silencieux, car il ne voulait de mal a aucun des deux. Mais il rencontra que son front. Rick avait le visage baissé. Josh ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait anéantit.

Richard Rodgers III monta à son tour, un regard froid.

- Abraham était ce qui ressemblait le plus a un père. Il m'a puni quand je faisais certain mauvais coup. Je me demandais souvent, étant plus jeune, pourquoi ma peau était si pâle. Pourquoi je n'étais pas noir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mon père. Abe ... garde moi une place a tes côté, et j'espère d'où tu es je ne te fais pas honte ...

Castle s'arrêta brusquement et descendit de la scène et quitta la cour. Tout le monde se mit à murmurer. Lanie le regarda partir les yeux plein d'eaux, Josh ne put bouger, étant le Roi. Kate sentit son cœur de fendre, car elle non plus ne put aller le rejoindre. Un ombre passa à leur côté. Montgomery lui allait voir Castle.  
Le fou remplit un sac et le mit sur son épaule, quand il se retourna il vit Roy.

- Que veux-tu ?  
- Tu pars comme un lâche ...  
- Laisse-moi partir ...  
- Tu quitte le royaume ... tu laisse Lanie ... Josh ... et la Reine ...

Tout le visage fermé de Castle tressaillit. Roy avait touché dans le mille.

- C'est eux que je quitte, sans moi ils ont plus de chance de vivre ...  
- Tu crois que tous les tord de la terre sont de ta faute ...  
- ... Beaucoup de ceux du royaume ...  
- Non Richard ... Lanie a besoin d'un frère ... Josh d'un ami ... et Kate de ton amour. Il faut vivre avec le passé ... Se pardonner Richard ... Abe a disparu a cause de ce que je n'ai pas fait ...  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Johanna...Je n'ai rien fait pour pas qu'elle meurt ... Abe l'a su ... Voila pourquoi entre lui et moi c'était aussi froid.  
- Il ne me la pas dit.  
- Tu lui as dit toi pourquoi toi et moi c'était aussi froid ?

Castle avait presque tout dit à Abraham. Ce dernier connaissait l'assassin en lui. Mais avec Montgomery c'était une honte pour lui, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, et voir Roy a chaque jour lui donnait plus de honte. Roy avait trois filles, mais il en avait eu quatre. L'ainée c'était enlevé la vie il y a une dizaine d'année. Peine d'amour. Elle avait elle aussi succomber au charme du Fou, qui profitait de plusieurs filles. Un jour la pauvre était entré dans une remise et avait surprit l'homme qu'elle aimait, Rick, avec deux autres filles. La nuit tombée elle était morte, et Castle en sang. Roy l'avait amené dans le bois et c'était défoulé sur lui. Personne ne su ce qu'il c'était passé a Rick. C'était une douleur moins grande que Roy qui venait de perdre sa fille. Le tout était trop pour Castle qui laissa tomber son sac et s'effondra par terre.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie Rick ... Je ne t'en veux plus … Le royaume a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Josh aussi ... Surtout la Reine. Bas toi pour tes rêves, tu le mérite autant que n'importe qui. Ne laisse jamais David détruire ce que tu es. David est mort, et avec lui notre captivité. Vis, sois prudent avec ton amour ... Mais vis. On est dans un château tu crois que Josh sera fidèle a sa femme ? Tu oublie Natalie ... Ou tu crois qu'elle était, pendant que tu faisais l'amour a celle que tu aimes.

Roy se mit à genoux et prit l'homme qui avait brisé le cœur de sa fille dans les bras.

- On vengera la mort d'Abraham.

Montgomery berça encore Rick quand le Roi et la Reine entra dans la pièce. Le regard de Roy plongea dans ceux de son roi.

- Majesté c'est le temps de leur parler de Johanna Beckett, vous ne trouvez pas ?

* * *

**J'ai pas expliquée de quoi ils avaient été entourer les gars, car ça sera dit plus tard :p**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, jespère que ça valait la peine...et vous aimez ce long chapitre ?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Elle a été longue la suite a arriver, pas par manque d'idée, je ne savais pas comment rendre se chapitre interessant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussis. Merci d'Avoir été patient. Les chapitre qui prennent du temps a arriver, ont les aimes moins, ou du moins je suis moins sur pour celui la...A vous de juger je crois :p Et le déménagement est terminé ! Tout redeviendra plus ou moins normal  
**

**Caro86: **Merc beaucoup..Wow. Parfois ont doute de la qualité de l'écriture...de l'idée de l'histoire, mais avec des commentaires comme le tiens ça fait du bien...Merci. Voila la suite.

** Castle-BB156-Bones : **Non c'Est interdit de s'aimer pour eux, mais ils s'aiment...c'Est plus fort qu'Eux :)

**Thalex :** Oui déteste Bracken, déja que tu veux me tuer pour SoMnIuM, si ici pour celle la tu peux détester quelqu'un d'autre je me sentirai mieux...Oh c'est quoi ce bruit derrière moi ? Des Ninja Assassin ?

**DrWeaver :** Josh est pas un con :p Merci d'être fidèle a ma folie :p Et oui des révélation sur Johanna sont la...pas tous, mais quelques uns

**Mandou-land: **C'Est quand même une époque ou le divorce était interdit et que l'infidellité était passible de mort :p mais merci d'insister pour du meurtre :p et oui voila les révélations

**Quetshe: **Merci merci :) Mais voyons ne jamais écouter de la tristesse quand tu lis du moi :p . Merci d'aimer toujours cette histoire de fou :p**  
**

**MissTour: **Mon histoire médiéval a réussis a captiver une futur avocate ?! Merci wow, que tu trouve ça bon, et bien écris ça me touche beaucoup. La suite a été longue mais la voila :)

**Eylla : **Je n'ai pas confiance a chaque chapitre et tu le sais. Et pour ce qui est de Josh...je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi les gens l'Aiment pas. Car ils ne comprennent pas l'amour p-e. Tu sais comme moi que la méchante dans la série c Beckett, pas Demming ni Josh...mais la folle qui avait trop peur de son amour pour castle...elle a fait très mal a Josh. Bref passons. C'Est ça quand on commente toujours a la dernière minutes...c la vie. Alors il est bon ce chapitre ? Et quand tu donne des idées c facile de le mettre a mes mots

**sev2904: **Elle n'a pas été vite, mais la voila la suite :)

**Pandora60**: Bientot les chapitre caskett, avant il doit y avoir des aveu et de révélation :p Et non ils ne savent pas que le Roi sait :p merci d'être fidèle

**Manooon:** Tu aimes les scène M je crois :p...Il en a pas ici..dsl, mais des révélation. Merci d'être toujours présente a ma folie

**Madoka** : Je te l'Av ais dis que je te donnerais Josh :p mon sex est moins brutal, c'Est plus l'époque de l'Escargot non :p Merci d'aimer ma folie :p

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

La reine était troublée de voir l'homme qui possédait son cœur en larme. Mais elle l'était encore plus des paroles de Montgomery. Le Roi avait à lui parler de sa mère. Tout le monde prit place en rond, Castle s'était accoté contre le mur, le regard toujours encré au sol. Montgomery décida de prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes deux ici qui peuvent vous contez l'histoire. Deux qui étaient présents durant la vie et la mort de votre mère ma Reine. Si pour ma part je sais le pourquoi ... Vous devez savoir comment elle était perçue dans le royaume. Richard ... Tu te sens assez en forme pour la conter ?

Le fou prit une grande respiration et en essuyant les yeux il lança le récit d'ou il partait. Du moins pour la partit qui le concernait.

- Johanna est venu à moi par une journée pluvieuse, je devais avoir ... dans les 15 ans. J'étais assis au théâtre quand ...

_... Il ne comprenait pas trop l'obstination de Gabrielle, pourquoi voulait-elle absolument ne pas embrasser Hector ? Elle avait décidé de tout changer et comme il voulait absolument que cette pièce fonctionne et qu'elle était la meilleur actrice du royaume._

_- Pardon ?_

_Richard leva les yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui de Johanna. Il la voyait souvent assise dans la pièce à chaque représentation, il y avait même des moments où il la voyait réciter le texte._

_- Oui ?_  
_- Vous semblez un peu perdu._  
_- Non c'est que je ne voulais tellement pas changer la pièce ... Mais Gabrielle exige ..._  
_- N'êtes vous pas l'auteur ?_  
_- Oui !_  
_- Alors imposez vous ... Vous avez un grand talent Richard. Vous êtes comme votre mère, sauf que vous brilliez dans l'écriture. Ne gâchez pas ça pour une actrice._

_Elle lui sourit et partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé. Rick se leva brusquement qu'il en fit tomber le tabouret._

_- Johanna ... Joha ..._

_Elle se retourna vers lui, toujours souriante. Cette femme souriait toujours, c'est à ce demandé pourquoi elle était vieille fille. Elle était jolie, intelligente, serviable. Pourquoi les hommes d'ici n'étaient-ils pas capable de voir une vraie femme ? Peut-être parce qu'elle semblait trop avancée pour l'époque. Mais ses yeux dans ceux de Johanna, Richard Rodgers III comprit qu'il venait de se trouver une très bonne amie._

_- Venez un peu plus tard, je passe des auditions pour le personnage principal de ma prochaine pièce. Fibrouillus, voici le monologue sur l'amour qu'elle doit hurler sur le buché._  
_- Vous aimez les histoires d'amours passionnels et impossibles non ?_  
_- C'est que je ne crois pas en l'Amour._

_Johanna lui passa une main sur le visage._

_- Vous allez avoir beaucoup à donner ... Mais donnez votre cœur a une femme qui le méritera vraiment. Et oui, je serai la pour l'audition._

_Le jeune Rodgers avait été particulièrement surexcité le reste de la journée. Quand la nuit tomba, quelques femmes entrèrent dans la taverne prête pour l'audition. Richard était jeune, il avait 16 ans, mais c'était sa deuxième pièce. Et elle était très attendue. Dans la foule, il vit Johanna assise seule, mais il vit aussi Gabrielle, boudeuse, qui était accompagné par la jeune Meredith. Martha sa mère était assise au premier rang, question d'aider son fils à choisir l'actrice. Il avait décidé de faire passer Johanna en dernier. Elle monta sur la scène tout à son aise et après une grande respiration, elle se lança dans le monologue._

_- Certaines liaisons amoureuses sont a la fois impossible à vivre et impossible a oublier. Qu'elles durent un mois où s'étalent sur des années, ces amours impossibles marquent nos vies bien au delà du temps que nous passons à les vivres. Oh Arturo, t'aimer me donne l'impression que nous sommes suspendus quelque part entre le ciel et l'enfer, sans jamais pouvoir trouver la paix de l'esprit. Dis moi comment survivre a une liaison qui nait soudainement mais qui ne peut être vécu jusqu'au bout ?_

_Elle avait tellement mit d'émotion, tellement de douleur, que Richard en resta bouche bée. Le silence s'était installé dans la taverne et une pluie d'applaudissement éclata. Richard savait qu'à cet instant il venait de créer Rodgers III et qu'il avait trouvé son actrice. Il était comblé, et le sourire et les larmes dans les yeux de Johanna lui apprirent qu'elle avait comprit. Elle avait le rôle ..._

... - La pièce a été un succès total, et votre mère ma Reine venait de sortir de l'ombre.

Kate s'essuya les yeux. Sa mère lui avait déjà parlé du jeune homme, mais elle était loin de se douter que maitre Rodge, était en fait Rodgers III, son Castle. Le fou lui sembla plus calme. Même Josh semblait être ému par la rencontre entre une actrice et son auteur.

- Johanna est partit rapidement après ... Elle est venue me voir ...

...

_- Rick viens une minute._  
_- J'ai presque fini ... attend._

_Johanna le regarda écrire rapidement tout énervé, excité, heureux. Elle le considérait comme son petit frère. Il vieillissait, mais restait totalement émerveillé par la vie. Oui définitivement Jim va l'adorer. Il se leva rapidement, se tapa dans les mains et avec un large sourire s'avança vers le couple._

_- Voila je suis tout a toi ... Mais pas comme ça ... Je suis tout écoute ..._  
_- Ricky, je te présente Jim Beckett … Mon fiancé._

_Rodgers III en restant surprit et il serra vigoureusement la main de Jim._

_- Enfin vous voila ... Jo n'arrête pas de dire Jim-ci Jim-ça ... Je me demandais quand j'allais voir ce fameux Jim._  
_- Et moi de voir son écrivain._

_La joie se retira du visage du jeune auteur quand elle lui apprit qu'elle allait devoir partir dans le royaume de Jim et devenir Duchesse. Cette nuit là, la dernière de Fibrouillus fut attristée par l'annonce du départ de l'actrice vedette du royaume. Même le Roi David avait tout fait pour la retenir ce soir là._

_- Comment pouvons-nous laisser partir une si magnifique actrice. Voyons peuple. Mais elle le désir, et comme aucun crétin ici a bien voulu lui faire la court ... Un homme courageux et brave, mais venant d'un autre royaume l'à courtisé. Sache Johanna que tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ce royaume._

_Johanna partit cette nuit la, vers un avenir plein de promesses. Elle s'ennuyait déjà de son grand écrivain aux yeux bleus. Elle lui promit de revenir. Ce qu'elle fit huit plus tard. Elle revint avec Jim, et une petite puce de six ou sept ans. Elle retrouva donc un Rodgers III ultra populaire qui était maintenant joué dans plusieurs royaumes._

_- Ricky ?_

_Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers Jo. Il était rendu un homme, il avait une barbiche qui le rendait encore plus vieux et un tout petit bébé entre les bras._

_- Oh ... Tu es papa ..._  
_- Jojo ... Oh mon Dieu ..._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, prenant bien garde à ne pas écraser bébé Alexis. Ils se parlèrent toute la nuit, sans que personne ne vinrent les déranger. Avec son charme, son sourire merveilleux et sa petite fille toute rousse, il réussit à arracher un oui de la part de Johanna pour un nouveau rôle principal. Johanna l'invita chez elle, il revit Jim et fit connaissance avec la petite puce. Il ne leur demanda pas le nom de leur fille, car il était la que pour développer la pièce avec Johanna. Pas pour faire connaissance avec Katherine Beckett. Le destin ce chargera bien de les réunir un jour. Après des mois de travail, après des pratiques, le Roi David était venue réclamer le théâtre pour une grosse réunion. Et Rick avait cherché Johanna partout pour lui dire qu'ils devaient partir. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé, alors il s'était dit qu'elle était déjà sortit. Quand il n'eut pas de ses nouvelles le lendemain il commença à paniquer. Quand il trébucha sur son corps, derrière le théâtre, dans la petite ruelle, il su qu'elle n'était jamais sortit du théâtre._

_..._

Ca m'a prit des mois avant que je sois capable ... de ... de sortir la pièce qu'on avait développé ensemble. Je ... c'est de ma faute si elle est morte.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle n'était pas sortit...

La reine avait tout naturellement tutoyé son amant devant son époux et le chef de la garde. Mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, ils étaient tous en désaccord avec Castle. Il n'était pas le responsable de la mort de Johanna Beckett. Kate aurait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer, lui faire l'amour, faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui enlever l'idée qu'il était responsable de cette mort. Elle eut un sourire malgré tout en essayant de se rappeler de lui plus jeune. Dire qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé, déjà regardé … c'était presque inimaginable.

- Ensuite ... ça pas prit de temps que David est venu me mettre en garde, me forcer à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et on connait la suite ... Je n'ai pas tué Josh on m'a mit en prison et ... Josh est devenu Roi.

Montgomery se racla la gorge, sans regarder Rick il le serra la nuque en signe de réconfort.

- Cette journée la ... Il nous avait tous réunis dans le théâtre. Pour ma part voir Rick de prêt, j'avais qu'une envie le tuer ... Mais David avait d'autres plans ...

_…_  
_Roy Montgomery vit le jeune Rodgers III monter sur la scène où David était assis._

_- Dis moi ... qu'as-tu au visage ?_

_Richard se passa nerveusement la main au visage._

_- J'ai rencontré plus fou que moi il faut croire ..._  
_- Et tu n'es pas mort, ou effondré ... Intéressant. Bon laisse moi le théâtre, fait sortir tout le monde ... Mais Ricky ? Ne reste pas trop loin, je vais surement avoir des plans pour toi._

_Quand Roy vit le jeune homme partir sans un regard pour le garde noir, il se sentit encore plus insulté. Sa plus vieille fille n'était même pas encore froide, même pas encore mangé par les vers qu'il se comportait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. S'il n'avait pas d'ordre, il aurait tué sur le champ Richard Rodgers III. David voulait contrôler le monde entier. Il avait tellement le pouvoir pour ça que ça pouvait faire peur à plusieurs. En tout cas Roy Montgomery lui, était terrifié. Il était le seul noir, et le souffre douleur du Roi, s'était toujours lui qui faisait les sales besognes, mais comme il était sans reproche, il était toujours en vie. Il avait dans la ville un groupe de rebelle, qui avait des preuves du plan du Roi. Car personne n'à le droit de se proclamer souverain du Monde. Mais David avait presque réussit. Un bruit fit sursauter tout le monde. Le visage du Roi de décomposa, et Montgomery avait suivit le regard de son Roi. Il avait vu Johanna Beckett, l'actrice revenu depuis quelque mois._

_- Qu'on me la ramène tout de suite ..._

_Çe fut rapide, Johanna se trouva devant David, le regard fière._

_- Qu'as-tu entendu ma chère ?_  
_- Tout ..._

_Roy ferma les yeux. Cette femme avait la réputation de toujours dire la vérité, mais elle ne sembla pas réaliser qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. David ordonna a tout le monde de sortir et d'aller en coulisses, tous sauf Roy._

_- Le p'tit noir, tiens la bien. Comme ça Jo tu te crois tout permit, car quoi ... On a été amant c'est ça ?_

...

- Pardon non ?! Ma mère a été la maitresse du Roi David ...

Même Castle semblait choqué.

- Elle t'en avait parlé Castle ...

Le fou ne réussit qu'a secouer la tête. Kate semblait hors d'elle, elle pointa son doigts vers Roy.

- C'est impossible ce que tu dis ...  
- Kate ?  
- Jamais ma mère n'aurait aimé un homme comme lui  
- Kate ?  
- Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers son mari, qui posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

- Laisse Roy terminer ...  
- ... Johanna lui répondit.

_..._

_- C'est une période de ma vie que j'essais d'oublier._  
_- Il ne faut pas ma beauté, c'était une si belle période._  
_- Oui, tu as marié ta pute._

_Montgomery devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par l'audace de la femme. Il eut alors un échange de regard et David lui ordonna de faire entrer les autres gardes et que lui devait aller attacher Johanna sur une chaise et retourner chez lui. Roy comprit tout quelques années plus tard quand l'assassin du Roi, Rick Rodgers a échoué sa mission de tuer le jeune prince. L'estime avait augmenté un peu plus pour le futur fou, mais aussi Rick avait eu un délire en prison, dans son sommeil il revivait la découverte du corps de Johanna Beckett. Et c'est la qu'il comprit que le Roi David avait fait assassiner Johanna. Ça prit quelques années pour Roy avant d'avoir le face a face entre le Roi, Rick et lui._

_- Que fais-tu ici le noir et en plus avec un prisonnier._  
_- Dis lui ... Dis a l'auteur ce que tu as fais de son actrice._

_David Davidson était peut-être Roi, prétentieux et quelque peu fou, mais il avait bien entrainé Castle, et il savait ce que représentait Johanna pour lui. Il devint blême et se mit à hurler._

_- GARDES ! ..._  
_- Ils ne sont pas là mon Roi ... Dites a Richard comment vous avez tuer Johanna._

_Richard jeta un regard vers Roy. Il avait en lui une haine sans nom depuis tellement d'années. David avait ruiné pas juste sa vie, mais celle d'un écrivain de renom, celle des Beckett, de tous les peuples. L'échange qui se déroula n'a pas d'importance, car rien ne fut vraiment dévoilé. Mais Rick sauta sauvagement sur le Roi et lui planta son couteau dans le ventre._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ... Tu ne mourras pas de cette blessure._

_Il alla lui sauter de nouveau dessus quand Roy le prit sauvagement par le corps et le ramena en cellule. L'assassin se débattit férocement, mais Roy réussit à ne pas alarmer les gardes. Quand il retourna auprès du Roi blessé, il le prit sur ses épaules, et en silence il sortit du château. Montgomery avait tué au nom du Roi, pour une cause qu'il ne croyait pas réalisable. Mais jamais il n'avait endossé un assassinat. Ça c'était le rôle des hommes comme Rick, pas lui._

_- Qui a tué Johanna Beckett ?_

_Ça avait duré des heures, et jamais David ne lui dit ce qu'il avait ordonné de faire, ni a qui. Il avait bien sur durant les années fait ses recherches sur les gardes présents. Impossible de savoir. Et Katherine était arrivé. On avait essayé d'assassiner Rick deux fois, ils avaient réussi avec Abraham et il savait que les prochains s'était lui et Perlmutter._

...

- J'avais pas pensé a Sydney ... Perlmutter.  
- Était-il garde a l'époque ?  
- Non, mais il était un genre d'assassin ...

Kate avait maintenant le motif du meurtre de sa mère. Mais maintenant il restait à savoir qui l'avait tué, et faire justice. Car il semblerait que maintenant on comptait assassiner tout ceux qui aurait été sois proche de Johanna ou avait été contre son assassinat. Que cachait-il encore ce meurtre. Qu'est-ce que personne ne savait ?

- Je crois savoir ou chercher pour avoir encore plus de réponse.

Josh n'avait pas souvent parlé dans la soirée. Il avait laissé les deux hommes parler de l'histoire. Car le Roi Joshua ne connaissait pas l'histoire et aussi, il était un Davidson, il avait honte. Il se leva donc, et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de son fou.

- Castle ... La place secrète de mon père ... tu serais capable de la retrouver, il cachait tout ses papiers privés et son journal.

Rick se leva d'un bond.

- Suivez moi ... On va descendre dans le ventre du Diable.

* * *

**Oula, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait le flashback !?  
**


End file.
